Operation SCHOOL DANCE
by FoxieSango
Summary: There's a new operative in town. Will he win Numbuh 3's heart? Couples: Can't tell ya, it'd ruin the surprise! Read and Review! Rating changed to T for slight violence.
1. Default Chapter

Now loading…

Kids Next Door Mission…

Operation…

**S.C.H.O.O.L D.A.N.C.E**….

**S. **chool

**C.** an

**H.** ave

**O.** dd

**O.** ptimistic

**L.** ittle

**D.** ances

**A**. t

**N.** ight

**C.** ausing

**E.** xcitement

Writing Operative….

FoxieSango

Storyboard Operative…

FoxieSango

Owner….

Mr. Warburton, (Not FoxieSango)

"How could they?!" Nigel asked.

"It's horrible!!" Hoagie cried.

"No…no…NOOOO!!" Wallable bellowed.

"This is the lowest of the low, even for the adults. They make me sick!" Nigel said.

"Uh, guys, it's just a dance." Abagail said.

"Yeah! I think it's a great idea!!" Kuki cried.

"You Would!!" Wally said, pointing a finger at Kuki. Kuki pushed his hand down.

"Yeah? Well Numbuh five wants to know why you all are so uptight. It's just a dance. You need to relax."

"Just…a….dance? JUST A DANCE!" Nigel cried.

"Uh, yes! See?" Abby pointed to the poster.

"School Dance, Saturday at 8:00 in the school gym. It's just a dance." She folded her arms as Nigel responded.

"That's, what they want you to think. But this would be the perfect time for the adults to gather all of us kids together to make one large target…and then…BAM!!" Nigel threw his hands in the air.

"AHHH!!" Wally cried. He jumped up and landed in Numbuh three's arms. Numbuh three's mouth dropped into a small 'o' at Numbuh four's position.

"Yeesh. Give me a heart-attack why don't ya?" Numbuh four said angrily. He heard Numbuh three giggle at looked at her.

"What are you so giddy about?" She grinned and Wally evaluated their position. He blushed and pushed away from Numbuh three, squirming out of her grasp.

"Get off me! Stupid, cruddy girl." He mumbled, walking to stand by Numbuh two, who stifled a chuckle himself. Wally shot him an angry look and Numbuh two stopped laughing.

"It's the perfect trap Numbuh five." Nigel continued. Abbagail shook her head.

"Well, Numbuh five thinks you've been on too many missions. It's just a dance for kids to get together and have fun. Besides…" She froze.

"What?" Nigel asked. Numbuh five blushed.

"Nothin'. Numbuh five's got nothing to say." She said sadly. Nigel face fell. Abbagail looked like she had something important that she wanted to get off of her chest.

"Well, at any rate, we'd better get to class guys." Numbuh two said. They were headed to the last class of the day, which they all shared. As the walked, Wally spoke.

"Yeah? Well, I still don't like it and…"

"Ooff." Numbuh three bumped into someone, knocking their books over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" She said cheerfully. The others turned around and watch the scene as Numbuh three picked up the books of a completely stranger.

"Oh, it's quite alright. It must have been my lucky day, running into an angel like you." A male voice said. Numbuh four gasped and he felt steam rising up inside of him.

"Uhhhh?" Kuki said. She looked up and saw the boy. He was her height with the Japanese look. He had short black hair with spiked bangs to the front and the rest of his hair hung just above his shoulders in a pony-tail at the back. In other words, he was a hottie. Numbuh three blushed when she saw him.

"Thank you?" She asked. She giggled and Abbagail grinned.

"Looks like Numbuh three's a little busy. Let's book it before…huh?" Wally angrily walked up to the guy.

"Say buddy!" He tapped the dude on the shoulder. The boy turned around.

"Yes?" He didn't see anyone there. Wally growled.

"Down here!" He said. The boy looked down.

"Oh! Hi there little guy. Shouldn't you be on the first grade hall?" Wally growled.

"No, shouldn't you be back at your job in the circus?"

"Excuse me?" The boy raised a brow. Four growled.

"You waltz up in here thinking she's gonna fall for you? What a joke! Just who do you think you are?" Wally cried.

"Wally!! Don't be rude!" Kuki exclaimed. Wally folded his arms and mumbled under his breath. Kuki smiled at the mystery man…er…boy before her.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse him uh…uh…"

"Oh, it's quite alright really! Introductions are in order." He cleared his throat.

"My name, is Mashimoru. Everyone calls me Mashi for short. He turned back to Kuki and took her hand in his own.

"And, who is this vision of loveliness that has graced me with her presence?" Kuki giggled.

"I'm Kuki Sanban!" She blushed.

"Kuki; a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Your eyes shimmer like sapphires, making everything around you so radiant and…and alive. And I bet that when night falls, and the moonlight touches your skin, you're even more beautiful". Numbuh four was getting really ticked. Who was this guy?

"Woah. That's nice." Abby said.

"I've got to admit, this guy is a smooth talker." Nigel said.

"More like a smooth operator." Abby said.

"I'll say." Hoagie said.

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me you actually like this guy?!" Wally asked.

"Kuki, ah can talk real good too. Um, er…lets see…uh….ya eyes ah all shiny like a…uh…like a..er…uh…um…hmm." He brought his hands up to his mouth in thought. Abby stared at him.

"How hard can it be to think of something shiny? I mean honestly?" She asked. Nigel and Hoagie shrugged.

"Hmmm. AH GOT IT! A NICKEL!!!" Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie almost fell over, as did Mashi.

"A…er…um…Nickel? Numbuh four?"Abby asked.

"Yeah! Ya know, the really, really shiny ones that are brand new when you first get them!" He threw his hands up for effect and Kuki just stared at him with a scrunched up look. Mashi looked at Wally and raised an eyebrow. This was his competition?

"Uh-huh."Nigelsaid, a little unsure of what Numbuh four was doing and what he was trying to say.

"Riiiiight." Abby added.

"Suuuuuure."Hoagie joined in.

"Oh, come on. Ya know! The ones that… are brand spankin' new and…and…when ya hold them up to the light just right it…"

"WE GET IT….Numbuh four." Kuki said. Wally's face fell. Kuki didn't seem half as please with his words as she did with Mashi's. She stared at him angrily and Mashi cleared his throat.

"I hope to…see an angel as heavenly as yourself again soon. Time is not on my side as of now, for alas, I must take my leave." Mashi said.

"Oh! Okay!" Kuki said cheerfully. Mashi kissed the back over her hand which made Wally really steamed. He growled. Kuki giggled and blushed even more.

"Adieu, fair maiden. Until our paths meet again." Mashi said. He walked off and waved at Kuki as hi left. Kuki smiled.

"Bye Mashi!!" She cried, waving after him.

"Wow! He's really nice!" Kuki said.

"He ain't so great." Wally said, walking away. He took the lead at the head of the group.

"What was that all about Numbuh four?" Kuki asked, with a slight tone in her voice. Wally growled.

"FORGET IT! You wouldn't understand!" Kuki looked hurt. She didn't want him mad at her.

"Come on. We ain't got all day. The sooner we get to class the better!" Wally said.

"You…want to go to class?" Abby asked.

"It's the last class of the day for crying out loud! Why wouldn't ah want ta go?"

"Well, because you usually like to break out of school, regardless of what class it is." Abby said. Wally paused.

"Ya know what? Ya right! Ah'm outta here! See you guys later!" He said, walking past Kuki. Kuki grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" He said. He looked at her and she stared at him with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Please stay and come to class with us Wally! I don't want you to go. It's no fun without you!" She said. Wally sighed in defeat. How could he say no?

"Oh, alright. I'll stay." He said.

"YAY!!!" Kuki cried, hugging him. He blushed and the other three snickered.

"What's so funny?" Wally asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Nigel said, leading the way to class. Abby was right beside him and Hoagie was on his left. Four and three followed behind them as they headed for science class.

End chapter one. Hoped you liked it. Numbuh four's got a little competition. Please read and review. Arigato…er…Gracias…um…Thanks.


	2. Heeeere's MASHI! again

Transmission continued….

"I…am….now….passing….back…your…grades…from…your….last….science….test…."

The kids all groaned. Of all the teachers in the school, Mrs. Seri had to be the one who talked the slowest, meaning her classes dragged out longer. Right about now, Wally was wishing that he really had left the school when he had the chance. But he came on to science class for Kuki's sake.

"Here….they….are…." The teacher said. She slowly went around the room passing back grades. Abby and Nigel received their grades.

"How'd you do?" Nigel asked?

"Numbuh five's got a 110, that's an A baby." She said. She leaned back and kicked her feet up on her desk. She lifted the rim of her hat and winked at Nigel.

"What about you?" She asked, putting her hands behind her head. Nigel looked at his paper.

"95, you must have did the bonus questions." He said, leaning forward with his arms folded.

"And got everyone of them right!" Abby said, closing her eyes with pride. She and Nigel chuckled. Their mouths dropped into small 'o's and they looked at Hoagie as he cried out,

"Alright! 100!" Then he frowned.

"I knew I should have done the bonus questions. Oh well!" He said. He could have done the questions, but he didn't want too.

"YAY! I GOT A 85! GO KUKI! GO KUKI! UH-HUH! THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!! WHOO!" She cried, doing a little victory dance. Wally stifled a laugh at Kuki's dance.

"Please….calm…yourself…Ms….Sanban…." The teacher said. Kuki eyed wally and smiled at him.

"Ms…..Sanban……" Mrs. Seri said. Kuki gasped and looked at her.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Seri." She sat back down. Wally snickered and Kuki smiled evilly.

"And uh….how'd you do Wally?" She asked as Mrs. Seri put a paper on Wally desk.

"You…could…have…done…better…Mr….Beattles." The teacher said. Wally raised a brow and looked at his paper.

"Aw, crud." He said. There was a huge**32** in read with a circle around it. The grade was right above a picture that Wally drew on his test of one dude body-slammin' another dude. Wally sighed.

"Well?" Kuki asked. Wally stammered, he didn't want to tell Kuki his grade.

"Um..heh-heh. I er….um…uh…" Just then, the door opened, and guess who walked in: Mashi!

"Um, hello?" He said. Kuki gasped, stood up on one foot, and waved at Mashi wildely.

"HI MASHI!!" She cried. Mashi blushed and waved back. Wally heard her and looked to the door.

"MASHI?!" He cried. He stood up in his chair and angrily pointed a finger and Mashi.

"Hey! You went the other way! You're not 'apposed to be in this class!" Wally cried standing up. Everyone looked at Wally and then at the door to see Mashi standing there. Mashi raised a brow and Wally. The girls all started whispering about how cute he was and the boys seemed a bit disgusted at all the attention pretty boy was getting.

"Mr….Beattles….please….restrain….yourself…." She said. Wally growled and sat back down. Everyone quietly laughed at Wally. Mashi handed the teacher his schedule as she came up to him.

"Hmmm…..Mashimoru….Yoshina….you….were….switched…..to…..this……..class…..because…." Mashimoru was growing annoyed with this slow talking and finished…

"There were too many students in the otherclass already and it was full." Mrs. Seri continued….

"There……were……too…..many…….students……in…….the.....other....class….already…..and…..it…..was…..full." Mashimoru growled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I just said that!" Wally snickered at how ticked off Masimoru was getting due to Mrs. Seri's slow talking.

"Please….take….a…..seat…..next….too….."

"Please don't say Kuki; please don't say Kuki; please don't say Kuki; please don't say Kuki…" Walk prayed in his head with his fingers crossed.

"Kuki…….Sanban…." Kuki gasped and grinned.

"YAY! New friend next to me!!" She cried. Mashi smiled.

"Crud! I jinxed it!" Wally thought to himself, resting his head on his hand. Mashi eyed Kuki and winked.

"With pleasure." He said. Kuki froze and blushed at the sound of Mashi's voice. She slowly sat back down. All of the girls said.

"Ooooooh." And giggled. Wally mumbled angrily under his breath. Now he REALLY wished he had just left school.

"So, we meet again, gorgeous." Mashi said.

"YEP! Looks like it!" Kuki cried out happily with her eyes closed. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Now…..I'm…..going…..to……assign…..partners…..for…..a……science……..project…..that's…..due……in……two…..weeks……" Everyone groaned.

"The……partners…..are….: Nigel….and….Abby…." Abby and Nigel looked at each other and smiled. Nigel shifted his shades down and winked at Abby. She giggled and gave him the thumbs up sign with her left hand.

"Hogie……..and………Joe……"

"Alright! Partner's again!" Hoagie said. He gave softly clashed knuckles with Joe.

"Don't think this'll be easy Gilligan." Joe said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Joe." Hoagie said.

(A/N: It's the same Joe from Operation: P.I.N.K. E.Y.E)

"I hope I'm paired with Kuki! Ack! I jinxed it last time, don't jinx it again Numbuh four!" Wally thought to himself.

"Wally…..and……Kuki….."

"YES!!" Numbuh four cried out, jumping out of his seat. Everyone stared at him and he blushed and sat down.

"I mean….um….yes'm." He said smiling. He looked at Kuki who smiled back at him. Mashi looked pretty ticked off, so when Kuki turned her head back to the front of the class, Wally gave Mashi a raspberry. The teacher finished assigning partners, which left Mashi alone.

"Mashimoru…….after…..much……deliberation…..you…..will……be....partnered…..with….two….people…..so…..the…..class…..will…..have…..one…..group…..of……..three…..people." Wally gasped. There was still a chance Mashimoru could….

"Aw, crud no." He thought. He closed his eyes, praying for the teacher to not hook Mashi up with him and Kuki.

"Hmmmm…I'll…..partner….you…..with…..Kuki….and…..Wally…." Wally's eyes shot open and he gasped. In his mind, he cried out:

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Aw, man." He thought. He took a glance at Mashi who grinned devilishly at Wally.

"I…can't wait to work with you Kuki!" Mashi said.

"Me too! This is gonna be fun! Right Wally?" She asked. Wally rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Feh, whatevah." He said. The bell rang for school to end and Sector V met in the hallway with Mashi right behind them.

"When shall I stop by to work on the project?"

"Whenever you want silly!" Kuki cried.

"Like…today?" Mashi asked, raising his eyebrows invitingly. Kuki blushed.

"Uhhhh…well…" Kuki said. Wally came up and knocked her aside.

"NOT TODAY!" Wally cried.

"Why not Wally?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah, why not Wally?" Mashi asked, mimicking Kuki.

"'Cause we're busy, that's why!"

"We are?" Kuki asked.

"Yes Kuki, we are!!" Wally said through grit teeth, wishing Kuki could catch on. She just shrugged.

"Doing what?" Mashi asked.

"Nun of ya business!!" Wally cried. He pointed to Mashi.

"Just don't show up 'cause we ah very busy, got it?!" Mashi shrugged.

"Whatever you say, partner." He said. He turned to Kuki.

"I'll see you later, gorgeous." He said. He winked before turning around and walking the other way.

"Bye Mashi!!! See ya soon!!!" She cried. Abby and Nigel chuckled to themselves and Wally growled.

"Wow! Is he nice or what?!" Kuki asked Wally. Abby giggled.

"Yeah, he's nice alright." She said. Wally growled.

"Whadya see in that guy?!" He cried to Kuki, pointing after Mashi. Kuki looked at Wally like he was nuts.

"Huh? I can't see in him Wally, I don't have X-ray vision." Wally grabbed his head and growled let out a frustrated groan.

"UGH! Nevuh mind!!" He cried, marching away.

"Wally, wait up!" Kuki cried, running after him. It wasn't long before they were all outside.

"All, ah've got ta say is that that 'Mashi' 'ad bettah not get me a bad grade like a 'R' or somethun!" Wally said, with his hands in his pocket.

"Um, an 'R' Numbuh 4?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah, dat's what ah said, a 'R'"

"Uh, Numbuh 4, an R is not in the grading rubric."

"Sure it is. Ya know, A….C….G…..X….R…" Abby shook her head.

"Numbuh four, you are perfectly capable of getting a bad grade, without Mashi's help." She said.

"Huh?!" Wally cried.

"What's that 'apposed ta mean?"

"Take it how you want it." Abby said.

"Aw, come on guys. Science isn't that bad." Hoagie said.

"You would say that Hoagie." Wally said.

"You the smart one." He added.Abby cleared her throat and Wally closed his eyes and sighed.

"You too Abby." He said.

"Come on guys. This is exactly what the adults want. They want to put stress on us and turn us against each other. That's why they pin us in that school for 9 hours and make us answer rigorous questions that work our minds until we can't stand to think." Nigel said with disdain. He realized his tone and changed it to be a bit more chipper.

"I think that some nice rest and relaxation at the tree house is just what we all need. Whadya say team?" Nigel said encouragingly.

"Amen ta dat." Abby said.

"I'm down." Numbuh two said.

"Me three!!!" Kuki cried.

"Me ten…er….ah mean four." Wally said.

A/N: I might ditch the science project idea and just stick to the dance. Anyway, let me know if you like this chapter. No hate mail if you don't like it please. Thank you. Next chapter may have some 3/4 fluff so look out.


	3. Back at the Tree house

Transmission continued…

"WE'RE BACK IN THE TREEHOUSE!! WE'RE BACK IN THE TREEHOUSE!! YAY!!" Kuki sang.

"A little louder, I don't think the Delightful Children heard you." Abby said.

"DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN?!! WHERE!!" Nigel cried, jumping through the doorway of the tree house.

"Relax boss, I was just kidding."

"Not funny Numbuh five. Not funny one bit" Nigel said, trying to sound all technical. He walked on in the tree house past Numbuh five. Nubuh two came up next to Abby and shrugged.

"I thought it was funny." He said. Abby smiled at him.

"Glad somebody can take a joke." Abby said. She stared after Nigel worriedly as he made his way to the box below the transmission screen to see if he got any messages. She whispered to Hoagie,

"If you ask me, Numbuh one's been working too hard." She said.

"When is he not working hard?" Hoagie asked. Abby held up a finger and was about to speak when she paused.

"Hmm, you've got a point."

"Numbuh four, where are you going?" Kuki asked. Wally was headed to his room.

"Where does it look like I'm going? Ta my room!"

"How come?!"

"'Cause I'm tired!!" Wally said with aggravation. He was really ticked off at Mashi. Just the name sent shivers up and down his spine. Oooh, how he loathed Mashi. Hoagie made his way over to the couch, sat down, and held up a video game controller.

"So, I guess you're not in the mood to get whipped at a game of Budokai 3, huh?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"And….what makes you think ya can beat me at a game of Budokai 3?"

"Maybe because I've beat you the last 7 times we've played this game."

"Excuse me?! I think ya sadly mistaken buddy. I'm the one who's been beating you!"

"Can you hold yourself to that?" Hoagie asked. Wally smiled.

"Alright, you're on!" Wally said smiling. He slid down the banister rail and made his way over to Numbuh two.

"YAY!! VIDEO GAME!!! VIDEO GAME!!" Kuki cried. Abby shrugged.

"Well, Numbuh five's going to her room for a little R&R." She said. Well, that did it for Wally. With the added stress from the school day, the gears in his brain temporarily stopped.

"R&R? What's that mean?" He asked. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Rest and Relaxation Numbuh four." She explained.

"Ohhhhhh!!" Numbuh four said, now understanding what Abby meant.

"Cool!" He said. He turned back to the television and started setting up the game, causing the wheels in his head to turn once more in proper working condition. Nigel shrugged as he realized they had not gotten any transmission or signals of strange adult activity while they were in school. He turned to Abby.

"Numbuh five, when you're done in your room, I would like for you to come by my quarters. I have some ideas about our project and I want to run them by you. Confirmed?"

"Roger dat!" Abby said. Wally stood up straight. He had just put the disk in the PS2.

"Ya gonna go ahead and start on ya project?"

"Why not? The sooner we start, the more time we'll have on our hands to do whatever we want and the less we'll have to worry about getting the project done during massive adult activity…if we get a lot of missions that is." Abby said. She turned to Nigel.

"And Nubuh one, can you come of the technical lingo just a tad? Numbuh five thinks it'll do you some good." She said, winking as she walked into her room. Nigel blushed furiously as he stared after her.

"Oh Numbuh Ooone…" Kuki sang. He looked at her.

"You're bluuuuuushing!!!" She finished. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"I am not! Now I've got a lot of work to do so, carry on team!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Hoagie cried, saluting Nigel.

"Okie, dokie!" Numbuh three said cheerfully, giving Nigel the O.K. sign. Wally gave Nigel a thumbs up.

"You got it Numbuh one!" He said. Numbuh one nodded before going into his room. That was when Kuki gasped and turned to Wally, who was making his way to the couch next to Numbuh two.

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Wally! Can I play?! Huh? Can I?! Can I?! Puh-leeeeeeease?!" She cried. Wally blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, tell ya what, how 'bout you play winnah?" He asked. Kuki threw her hands up.

"YAY! I'm gonna play the winner, I'm gonna play the winner!!" She hopped over the back of the couch and sat between Wally and Hoagie. As the game screen came on, she slid on down to the floor.

"GAME TIME!" She cried. Hoagie and Wally smiled at each other.

"Prepare to be obliterated!" Wally said.

"We'll see about that." Hoagie said. The character selection screen popped up after Hoagie chose to play in 'vs' mode.

"I choose, Goku!" He said.

"Why Goku?" Kuki asked. Wally hit himself on the head.

"Numbuh three, don't ya know anything? Goku is by-far one of the best characters in this game. Why else would he be the star of the show? He's got brawn, muscles, awesome power, he's tough, he kicks butt, he's…he's…"

"Funny." Hoagie finished. Wally froze Kuki's mouth dropped into an 'o' in awe.

"Excuse me?!" Wally asked.

"I chose him because he's funny!"

"Numbuh two, this game isn't about funny. It's about strength and strategy and power!" Wally cried.

"Yeah, I know, but I chose Goku because he's funny! His lines after he beats someone up are hilarious!"

"UGH! FINE! I choose Vegeta." Hoagie stared at Wally.

"What?"

"Well, you always choose Vegeta." Hoagie said.

"Ya darn tootin'! He's a mastah fightah, like me!" Wally said. Hoagie shrugged.

"Where do you want to play?"

"How 'bout the mountains? Some rough terrain'll do me some good." Wally said. Hoagie selected the Mountains and the two 3-D characters popped up on the screen, ready to fight. The screen blacked out and the scene faded in with the fighters ready.

"Let's get to it!" Goku cried.

"I am the Prince of all Sayins!" Vegeta said. Then the main voice over said…

"Ready, Start!" AND THE FIGHT WAS ON!!

Transmission interrupted…..

Read and Review. Hope you like it! It's coming out pretty good, and its gonna get better. I've been busy all day and with the little spare time I had, I thought of the plot for this story. I know exactly what to do at the end of the story, now I've got to work my way up to it. It's 5:15 in the morning and Christmas is in two days, but I'm still in the spirit, despite how late it is! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	4. Wally's Project Idea

A/N: I think its pretty clear I don't own this thing, so let me say it in reference to future chapters as well. Also, I have Budokais 1 & 2, but not 2. I'm hoping to get it for Christmas. I have no idea what Goku's lines are in Budokai three, so work with me. So, I own some games, but I do not, however, own the companies who made the games or the mind of the famouse creators, Akira Toriyama and Mr. Warburton. That's pretty mubh it.

Transmission continued…

"AW MAN!" Hoagie cried. Goku fell to the ground and said…

"I-I should train more." Hoagie sighed.

"YAY! NUMBUH 4 WON!" Kuki cried, throwing her hands up.

"That's right! I am the PRINCE OF ALL SAYINS!! YEAH!! GO 4, GO 4, UH-HUH! THAT'S RIGHT! YES!" Numubh four cried.

"IN YOUR FACE!" He cried, pointing to Hoagie. Hoagie held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright, you won. Here Kuki, take him on." Hoagie said, handing her the controller. Kuki thanked him and Hoagie made his way to this room.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked.

"I've got an idea for a hamster project."

"To work on with Joe?"

"What?! NO! For myself! I've got other plans in mind for the thing with Joe. I'll catch you guys later." Hoagie said. Wally and Kuki stared after him, then at each other. Wally gulped as he realized he was fighting the girl of his dreams.

"N-now don't think I'll go easy on ya because ya my friend Numbuh three." Kuki smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Numbuh four." She said. She plopped down on the couch next to him and Numbuh four got them to the character selection screen.

"Oooooh, so many people. I don't know who to choose. HEY! Whose that?"

"That? Oh, that's Videl, she's the daughter of the world champion."

"I want her! I want her!" Kuki chose Videl and cried.

"I'm playing with Lediv, I'm playing with Lidev!!"

"Uh, that's VIDEL, Kuki. I guess I'll stick with Vegeta."

"Oooh! Oooh! Can we play in the World Martial Arts Tournament Numbuh four? Huh? Can we? Puh-lease?!"

"Yeah, why not?"

"YAY!" Kuki had seen Wally and Hoagie play before. She wasn't completely clueless to the game. The scene came up and Kuki's mouth dropped into an 'o', again.

"Oooooh, look at all the people."

"Yeah."

"Ready to fight?!"

"I was born ready baby!" Wally answered. As soon as the screen said 'start', Kuki and Wally were at it and Wally hated to admit it, but Kuki was pretty good. She had him on the ropes several times. That was until Wally had her on the edge of the ring. He stole a glance and saw she was sweating and sticking her tongue out. She was trying hard to beat him, and he was not about to let her efforts go in vain. He eased up on her, allowing her to kick him out of the ring. It took Kuki about five seconds to realize what had just happened.

"YAY!!" She cried. Wally smiled, at least she was happy.

"I beat you! I beat you!! That's right! Uh-huh! I'm bad! Oh yeah!" She got in his face.

"I…BEAT…YOU!" She said. Wally realized he was still smiling and that he had to play like he was mad. He forced himself to act angry and threw the controller down.

"Aw, crud!" He said.

"Aw, you're a sore loser Wally!" Kuki said, ruffling his hair.

"Lucky shot!" Wally cried, knocking her hand away.

"You couldn't do it again!" He said.

"Wanna bet?!" Then, Abby's door opened.

"Numubh five…has one request….can ya'll keep it down out here?!" She cried. Wally rolled his eyes as he tried to explain to Numubh five why she would have to put up with the noise.

"Numbuh five, this game requires all of our energy to beat it so you shouldn't get uptight if we get a little loud, you should…."

"If you get a little loud Numubh five's gonna kick yo butt from here to Cancun!!" She cried. Wally gulped and Kuki grinned.

"You wanna play me Numbuh five?! I just beat Wally!"

"Nah, Numbuh five ain't into that Super, Song or Bud-weiser three or whatever it is."

"That's 'Super Sayin' and 'Budokai 3' Numbuh five."

"Whatever." She said. She made her way to Nigel's room and knocked. He opened the door and let her in.

"What's going on out there?"

"Wally just let Kuki beat him in that dumb game." Abby said. Nigel said.

"I guess I shouldn't have got him that game for Christmas last year." Nigel said.

"You, I'm the one who got it!" Abby cried.

"It was my idea!" Nigel shouted.

"But I paid for it with my money!"

"Yeah but…"

"Okay, it's both of our faults, okay? Let's leave it at that." Abby said smiling. Nigel nodded.

"Agreed." He said.

"So, whatcha got? Lay it on me baby." Abby said.

"Right, now, here's what I've come up with." He started showing Abby his plans. Meanwhile, outside…Wally went to the kitchen and got himself a soda. Kuki didn't want anything. He came back from the kitchen drinking the soda and asked,

"Wanna play again?"

"Sure!" Kuki cried. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" Kuki jumped up and ran to the door. She opened it and…

"HI MASHI!!" Wally spat out all of his soda and nearly choked to death!

"MASHI?!" He cried. He rushed to the door and knocked Kuki aside.

"What are you doing here?! I told you we were busy!" Mashi stared at him and stifled a laugh.

"Nice shirt, forget your bib baby?" He asked.

"Huh?" Wally was confused. He looked down and noticed he had soda stains all over his shirt from when he spat it out.

"Aw, crud." He looked at Mashi who was grinning like now tomorrow. Wally frowned.

"You're like a bad itch, ya know that?! Right when I think you're gone, you come creeping back to bother me. I thought I told ya not ta come heah 'cause we ah busy!"

"Yeah? Well I think this project is more important that whatever it is you are 'busy' doing. Besides, I got some good ideas, and I wanted to run them by Kuki."

"Oh yeah?" Wally asked.

"Yeah." Mashi handed Kuki a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Wow! Mashi, this is amazing! I love it!" Kuki said happily. Wally looked at it, but he couldn't see it good so he yanked it from Kuki's hand. What could Mashi have possibly given her to make her so happy…well…happier than usual?

"Let me see that!" He cried. He tried to read it but…

"HEY! What is this crud!"

"It's called 'Japanese'."

"I can't read Japanese! I can't even speak Japanese! What kind of project it this?!"

"That's the point. We can teach the class Japanese."

"Well, it won't do you any good if no one can understand this stuff. Just looking at it gives me a headache!" Wally cried. Kuki thought a moment.

"He's right Mashi. I mean , he does have a point. You and I are the only Japanese students in that class. It won't be fair if no one knows where we're coming from. I mean, Wally didn't even know and…"

"So Wally, looks like you don't really know anything about Kuki, do you?"

"What are you talking about? I know a lot about Kuki!"

"But not her background!"

"So! That's got nothing to do with who she is!"

"So, you don't think her background is important!"

"I didn't say that! Quit puttin' words in my mouth! Of course it's important, I just don't understand it, but I DO understand Kuki!" Kuki blushed for two reasons: 1: Guys were fighting over here and 2: Of the guys fighting, the one she really liked understood her, or so he said. Wally gave a smirk.

"Besides, I got a much better idea for a project and everyone can relate to it."

"Really?" Mashi asked surprised.

"That's great Numbuh four, what is it?" Kuki asked.

"It deals with speed." Wally said.

"Speed?" Mashi asked.

"Yeah, it's so good, we can do it in a day. Heck we can do it right now!" Wally said.

"What is it?!" Kuki asked excitedly. Wally walked up to Mashi.

"The project revolves around us, seeing exactly how fast Mashi can run home! Here, I'll time ya!" With that, Wally slammed the door in Mashi's face. He laughed and walked away, dusting his hands.

"And that's, that." He said. Kuki gasped.

"Wally…" She started sadly.

"Look, if he can't follow simple instructions like 'don't come heah', how can he possibly follow the instructions of our group so we can get an A?" Wally creid.

"You're the one that's gonna have trouble!" Kuki said angrily. Wally's eyes grew wide.

"What's that 'apposed ta mean?"

"Well, why are you so mean to Mashi?!" Wally froze.

"I'm not mean to Mashi!"

"You slammed the door in his face and told him to go home!"

"Actually, I told him to go home and then I slammed the door in his face."

"Whatever, it's still being mean to me."

"Well, maybe your meaning of mean and my meaning of mean are two different mean meanings of…wait…our meanings of mean are…what ah mean….wait….what do ah mean….did I just give two means….ah mean...ya know what ah mean!"

"Huh?" Kuki said, confused. Wally froze, as did his brain (again).

"You're right. I don't even know what ah mean? Ah think ah mean that the meaning of mean, the true meaning of mean is to mean what being mean is mean? GRRRR." He was driving himself crazy and shouted.

"I AM NOT MEAN!!!" Kuki gasped. Wally stared at her and marched off angrily.

"Where are you going now?!"

"I'm going to my room so don't BOTHER to check up on me!!" With that, he stomped off. Nigel and Abby heard the whole thing and peaked out of Nigel's room.

"WALLY!" They heard a door slam shut. Kuki part her hands on her hips.

"Sheesh, who put a bee in his undies?!" Nigel and Abby looked at each other worriedly. Kuki still didn't get it?

"Um, Numbuh three, I think that Numbuh four…" Abby started when the alarm went off.

"Huh?" Nigel rushed to the mission specs screen.

"Transmitting mission specks." The computer said. A long piece of paper printed out.

"Looks like we've got an SB 10!" Nigel said.

"We gotta wha?" Kuki asked.

"You know, an SB 10!" Nigel said again. Kuki shrugged. Abby frowned.

"Sticky Bum." She said.

Transmission interrupted…

It is getting good now! I hope you're liking it. Happy Hollidays!


	5. High, ho Sticky Beard, AWAY!

Thanks for the Reviews guys. I'm glad that you all are liking the story. Here's more.

Last time:

"Transmitting mission specks." The computer said. A long piece of paper printed out.

"Looks like we've got an SB 10!" Nigel said.

"We gotta wha?" Kuki asked.

"You know, an SB 10!" Nigel said again. Kuki shrugged. Abby frowned.

"Sticky Bum." She said.

Transmission Continued:

"I still don't get it." Kuki said. Nigel grabbed the intercom and turned it on.

"Attention, all KND members, report to the main room immediately. We've got an SB 10 on our hands!"

"An SB 10? That's a Sticky Beard code!" Hoagie cried, looking up from his work of using a blazer to meld metal together. He took off his equipment and pressed a button, causing him to slide down strait to the main room.

"I knew that slide was a good idea!" He said grinning. Meanwhile…Wally was angrily muttering to himself.

"Stupid Kuki. Stupid Mashi. The way he's kissing up to her is….I mean he doesn't even know her! He sees her and he's all: 'Hey gorgeous, what's up!' And whammo!" He punched the palm of his left hand with his right.

"She's fallen for him! But when ya gotta kiss up that much, you want something in return, and the thing you want usually ain't good, it's trouble. But Noooooo, she can't see that. She thinks I'm being mean when I'm just trying to protect her. Ooooh, that dumb 'ol Mashi's ruined everything. The next time I see 'em I'm gonna…" Then Wally heard,

"Attention all KND members, report to the main room immediately. We've got an SB 10 on our hands!" Wally perked up.

"Alright! A mission! Kicking some adult butt is exactly what I need to calm down!" He said, throwing fake punches in the air. He grabbed his 'S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.' from his room and rushed back down to the main room. Everyone was there and they were just waiting for Numbuh four. Everyone surrounded the main computer as Numubh one explained the situation.

"It seems that Sticky Beard has infiltrated another Birthday Party. Only this time, it's that of a 10 year old!"

"But why did we code it as an SB 10?!" Kuki asked. Abby hit herself in the head and shook her head. Kuki was hopeless.

(Author's Note: For those of you who haven't figured it out. SB is for Sticky Beard and 10 represents the 10 year old's birthday party. This is my idea so if you want to use it, ask permission. Thank you.)

"We haven't had problems out of Sticky Beard for a while." Hoagie said.

"Yeah? Well we got problems from him today!" Abby said.

"Yeah! And we ain't solvin' the problem by stayin' here! What ah we waiting for? Let's kicky some adult butt!" Wally cried.

"Right, Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!!" Nigel cried. Everyone cheered as Nigel punched a big button and the slid into their positions in a huge robot Numbuh two had just whipped up. As they hit their marks, they each called out their Numubh.

"Five!" Abby cried.

"Four!" Wally yelled.

"THREE!" Kuki screamed happily.

"Two!" Hoagie shouted.

"One!" Nigel called. He added,

"Kids Next Door, let's move out." The robot thingy started to move.

"Where's the party Numbuh one?!" Wally asked.

"At Sugar Cane Avenue." Nigel reported. Abby blinked twice and shrugged.

"If that's not coincidental, I don't' know what is." She said.

(A/N: Sugar Cane Candy. It's a candy mission)

"Ooooh!" Kuki said, checking out the inside of the Robot. She hadn't seen the inside of it before. She had just thrown her weapon in the trunk right after Numbuh two built the thing.

"Whadya call this thing Numbuh Two?"

"I call it, the **S.W.E.E.T R.I.D.A.**!" (Sweet Rider)

(Lady Voice over here):

Kids Next Door, **S.W.E.E.T. R.I.D.A.**

**S.** uper

**W.** icked

**E.** nergetic

**E.** nhancement

**T.** otally

**R.** esults

**I.** n

**D.** efeating

**A.** dults

(Author's Note: S.W.E.E.T. R.I.D.A is my robot. This means, I own it. Please ask me before using it in your stories, thank you).

"Wow!" Kuki cried.

"Cool! You really outdid yourself this time Numbuh two!" Wally said.

"Ah, shucks. It was nothing!" Numbuh two said. Nigel smiled.

"Numbuh five, how much longer until we reach our destination?"

"Numbuh five calculates about two minutes, and counting."

"Perfect. You all stored your weapons in here, right?!"

"They're in the trunk Numbuh one!" Kuki cried, giving him a thumbs up sign.

"Excellent!" Nigel said. Wally raised his hand and blushed.

"Um, except me. I didn't know that we were storing them in heah." He said shyly. Nigel hit himself in the head.

"Numbuh four!" He cried.

"Hey! No worries mate! I brought my S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. with me." He said. Nigel shrugged.

"Fine then."

"One minute and counting Numbuh one!" Abby said.

"Steady as she goes Numbuh two." Nigel said.

"Aye, aye captain!" Hoagie said. It wasn't long before the reached the birthday party.

"Sticky Bum at 12:00!" Abby said, noting that they reached their destination. Kuki checked her Rainbow Monkey Wristwatch.

"But its 4:30 p.m. Numbuh five." She said, pointing to her watch.

"It's a figure of speech Numbuh three." Abby said.

"Take her down easily Numbuh two." Nigel said. Hoagie landed the S.W.E.E.T. R.I.D.A. in the back of the house.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CA-HA-HA-HANDY!!!" A little boy cried.

"Argh. Candy is not good for little boys and girls. Ye will thank me for this later me hartey!" Sticky Beard said. He dangled the piece of candy over his mouth and the boy, whose candy he took, started to cry. Just then, a bubblegum shot out of no where, knocking the candy out of Sticky Beard's hand.

"Argh?!" He cried. The little boy who got his candy taken away grinned happily as he looked in the direction from which the candy had flown.

"It's the Kids Next Door!" He cried.

"Argh?!" Sticky Beard said. He looked and sure enough, he saw the Kids Next Door standing on the roof of the house.

"Hey, are we late for the party?!" Nigel Uno asked.

"Curse you Kids Next Door. Blast them out of the sky me fellow crew! Don't hold back!"

"ARGH!" His crew shouted. They pulled out cannons and started firing gum and other types of candy at the Kids Next Door.

"Numbuh three, Numbuh four, get these people to safety!" Nigel cried.

"Right!" Kuki cried.

"We're on it Numbuh one!" Wally said. The jumped off the roof and started to

herd the adults and the kids away from the battle. Nigel smiled.

"Numbuh two, take the defensive!" Nigel cried.

"You got it Numbuh one!" Hoagie cried. He ran back to the S.W.E.E.T. R.I.D.A and made his way inside to the control room. He pressed a button and five giant bowl-shaped shields shot up into the air. All of the KND members caught one and held it steady to catch any candy that came their way.

"Sweet! It's one of Numbuh Two's Candy Catchers!" Wally said, smiling at Kuki.

Lady Voiceover: Kids Next Door's, **C.A.N.D.Y. C.A.T.C.H.E.R.S**

**C.** andies

**A. **re

**N. **icely

**D. **isposed of

**Y. **ielding

**C. **ool

**A. **nd

**T. **asty

**C. **ollections

**H. **olding

**E. **nergized

**R. **efueling

**S. **ystems

(A/N: Candy holds sugar, which gives kids energy. The sugar is the refueling systems. Candy is disposed of in the bowls which result in tasty collections of candy that hold the sugar that gives kids energy. C.A.N.D.Y. C.A.T.C.H.E.R.S. are my weapon. Ask permission before usage.)

Kuki reached out and scooped some candy out of her C.A.N.D.Y. C.A.T.C.H.E.R.S. She shoved the candy in her mouth.

"Hmmm! Tasty!" She cried. A kid behind her tugged on her sweater, asking for a piece of candy. Kuki smiled and handed the kid a piece. She then ruffled the kid's hair.

"Numbuh five, you….Numbuh five? Where are you? Hello?!" Nigel asked. The next thing anyone knew, Abigale was hitting Sticky Beard with a barrage of candies from her B.U.B.B.LE. G.U.M. gun (if that's the name of the weapon. If not, someone let me know). Sticky Beard covered himself and Abby stopped shooting.

"What's up? Sticky Bum?" She asked.

"Ah, Numbuh five, me arch nemesis. I've been a-waitin' ta go head ta head with a scurvy dog like you!"

"Well, then, let's dance baby." Numbuh five said. Sticky beard came at her with a candy cane.

"Numbuh five, catch!" Wally cried. He took a candy cane from his C.A.N.D.Y. C.A.T.C.H.E.R.S. and threw it at Numbuh five. She jumped up in the air, dodging Sticky Beard's attack. She hit a flip in the air and caught the candy cane that Numbuh four threw at her. She land in a cool stance, pivoted, and flew at Sticky Beard. She was about to hit him in the head when he turned around and held her off with his candy cane while she was in the air. She pushed off of his candy cane and back-flipped, landing directly in front of Sticky Bum…er…Sticky Beard. Sticky Beard came at her repeatedly and she held him off.

"Go Numbuh five!" Kuki cried.

"You got him on the ropes!" Wally shouted. Abby grunted with each hit Sticky Beard made.

"Ugh! What fight are you watching?! He's creamin' me!" She shouted. He kept coming at her, causing her to back up. She was in danger of tripping over a present that was on the ground from the party.

"NUMBUH FIVE!!" Nigel cried.

"WATCH OUT!" Wally shouted.

"OH NO!!" Kuki gasped.

"Woah!" Numbuh five cried, falling backwards. Sticky Beard was directly over her with a candy cane in front of her.

"Crud!" Wally whispered under his breath.

"Looks like you're in a sticky situation." Sticky Beard said. Abby squinted an eye at him.

"Oh please, that line is so corny it's worse than one of Numbuh two's and YAAA." She screamed as Sticky Beard thrust his cane at Numbuh five.

"SILENCE!! Ye will rue the day ye ever crossed paths with Sticky Beard!!" He said, thrusting his cane at Numbuh five again.

"I'ma gonna beat ya silly with this here stick until ye are unconscious, and then I'll take ye to Father and he'll decide what to do with you!"

"Why don't you just do me in yourself, Sticky Bum?!" Abby asked angrily, raising a brow.

"Well, since ya asked…" Sticky Bum said. He twirled the stick and turned the candy cane into a sword. Abigale gasped and screamed.

"NUMBUH FIVE!" Nigel cried out worriedly.

"Oh, no…ABIGALE!!" Hoagie shouted. Abby gasped.

"Hoagie cried out my name?" She thought to herself. She turned back to Sticky Beard, who was laughing at her. She whimpered.

"ABIGALE!!!!" Hoagie shouted from the S.W.E.E.T R.I.D.A. He jumped up and was about to run outside when he heard Numbuh one shout from the communicator.

"Numbuh two, stay at your post!"

"What are ya, crazy?! Numbuh five's gonna be…"

"If you leave, the S.W.E.E.T. R.I.D.A. will be open for attack and we'll never get out of here!" Hoagie froze and thought:

"If we can't get out of here, we won't be able to get Numbuh five to the med lab if she…"

"Numbuh two!" Nigel cried. Hoagie cringed.

"We have to keep all options open!" Nigel said.

"For Abby's sake, if nothing else." He added worriedly. Hoagie caught the worriedness in Nigel's voice and knew he was only thinking of what was best for Abby. Nigel really cared about her. Hoagie had to force himself back to his post.

"Any last word, lassie?" Sticky Beard asked. Numbuh five was sweating like crazy when she saw the present separating her and Sticky Beard. She smiled.

"Yeah." She said, bringing her knees up. She positioned her feet so the bottom of her shoes were on the side of the box.

"Numbuh five would like to say, Have a nice 'trip' suckah!!" She kicked the box and tripped Sticky Beard over his own feet. He cried as he fell forward and Abby flipped backwards to dodge the sword as it fell as well. Hoagie and Nigel sighed with out of relief.

"Yes!" Wally cried, bringin a fist down in victory.

"YAY!! Numbuh five did it!!!" Kuki cried, throwing her arms around Wally's neck. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Kuki let go and brought her hands to her mouth. She smiled.

"I'm just glad she's okay." She said.

"Yeah, that was a close one. But Sticky Beard's not done yet!" Wally added. Abby's communicator went off and two faces appeared on the screen. You guessed it, Nigel and Hoagie.

"Excellent work Numbuh five." Nigel said.

"Cool line too! I'm rubbin' off on ya Numbuh five!" Hoagie said smiling. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Trust you to go and ruin' a victory moment Numbuh two." She said. Hoagie laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Glad you're okay though Numbuh five." Nigel said.

"Yeah, really, really glad you're okay." Hoagie said. Abby blushed. Two guys were worried about her.

"Numbuh five can hold her own just fine and…"

"NUMBUH FIVE! WATCH OUT!" Wally cried.

"Huh?!" Abby looked up and flipped backwards out of Sticky Beard's way.

"That was too close for comfort." She thought. Sticky Beard came up on her.

"Ye thought ye could outsmart 'ol Sticky Beard? Ye thought I was done for, but I'm back with a vengeance and the first thing on me list, is to get rid of you. Ye've 'caused me nothin' but trouble!" He said, raising his sword over his head. Abby growled and then everyone heard a voice from the top of the roof.

"HEY! STICKY BABY! I suggest you leave her alone." Everyone looked up to see who was speaking.

Transmission interrupted…

Read and Review, Thank You!


	6. Guess Who To the Rescue!

Last time: "Ye thought ye could outsmart 'ol Sticky Beard? Ye thought I was done for, but I'm back with a vengeance and the first thing on me list, is to get rid of you. Ye've 'caused me nothin' but trouble!" He said, raising his sword over his head. Abby growled and then everyone heard a voice from the top of the roof.

"HEY! STICKY BABY! I suggest you leave her alone." Everyone looked up to see who was speaking.

Transmission continued…

"Another meddling kid?" Sticky Beard cried.

"You again?!" Wally cried, pointing to the roof.

"MASHI!" Kuki cried out happily.

"I thought I sent you home!" Wally shouted with his hands on his hips.

"I'm operative Numbuh 202." Mashi stated calmly. Wally's mouth dropped and he gulped.

"You…are a Kids Next Door Operative?" He asked.

"Sticky Beard, leave this party now." Mashi stated.

"Or else what?! What are ye gonna do?!" Mashi smirked.

"How about a deal?"

"A deal ye say?" Mashi held up a piece of candy.

"He's not gonna fall for one stupid cruddy piece of candy!" Wally shouted. Mashi kept his eyes on Sticky beard.

"Oooh! Is that a Tootsie Pop?!" Sticky Beard asked giddily.

"Ever wonder how many licks it takes to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop, Sticky Beard?" He asked. Wally slapped his forehead.

"Oh, for the love a…what kind of a deal is…?!" Wally started.

"'Ol Sticky Beard's always wanted to know how many licks it takes to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop!" Sticky Beard cried happily.

"You find out the answer, and you'll be known world-wide, you'll be famous! All you've got to do is leave these kids alone and leave this party." Wally gasped. He couldn't believe this would work. Abby was nervous like crazy, would Sticky Bum take the bait?

"Hmmm, alright. Ye drive a hard bargain me hearty, but ye've got a deal. Pack it up men!!!" He cried to his crew. The candy pirates stopped shooting candy all over the place and the men who were ganging up on the S.W.E.E.T. R.I.D.A fell back. Everyone headed to their leader, Sticky Beard. They climbed in the ship and as the ship floated away, Mashi threw Sticky Beard the Tootsie Pop.

"Thanks matey!" Sticky Beard cried.

"Happy sails Sticky!!" Mashi shouted.

"…And Numbuh five, we'll finish this another day lassie! You can count on it!" Sticky cried. All of the KND members gathered around Numbuh five and Numbuh 202, who had jumped off the roof and helped Numbuh five up.

"Let's give these kids the goods Kids Next Door." Nigel said to the team. Sector V held out their C.A.N.D.Y. C.A.T.C.H.E.R.S so the kids at the party could have candy to eat.

"This'll make up for the piñata that was totaled." Numbuh five said smiling.

"Thanks Kids Next Door!" The children cried. The mother of the birthday boy came up.

"Thank you children for getting rid of those ruffians who ruined my little boy's birthday. What can I do for you?"

"It was no problem ma'am. No problem at all. It's what we do." Hoagie said smiling.

"No, there must be something I can do! I know! A slice of cake for everyone! I'll be right back!" She said. She rushed off to cut slices of cakes.

"Okay mate. How'd you know that Tootsie Pop trick would work?" Wally asked.

"Numbuh four, anyone who loves candy as much as Sticky Beard wants to solve all the mysteries of the candy world. Discovering the numbuh of licks it takes to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop, is one of the many mysteries that candy fanatics like Sticky Bum would jump at the chance to solve. Heck, Numbuh five has never even made it through a Tootsie Pop without taking a bite herself."

"It was just elementary my dear Wally." Mashi said.

"Elementary? Isn't that the school we go to?" Just then, the lady came back with a slice of cake for everyone.

"There you are! And goody bags all around!" She cried cheerfully, handing out goody bags.

"Thank you ma'am." The KND said. A little kid came up and tugged on Numbuh one's sleeve.

"When I grow up, I want to be in the Kids Next Door, just like you guys!"

"Well, you've got to be prepared for anything, but I'm sure the Kids Next Door would be glad to accept an operative like you." Nigel said.

"Really?" The kids asked.

"Absolutely, all of you!"

"YAY!!" Everyone cheered.

"Can you guys come to my next party?" The birthday boy asked.

"We'll see." Abby said, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Well team, we'd better get out of here." Nigel said. The team started to make their way back to the S.W.E.E.T. R.I.D.A. when Kuki stopped. She turned back to Mashi.

"'Want to come with us Mashi…I mean, Numbuh 202?" She asked.

"WHAT?!" Wally cried, his hair standing on in.

"Well, he IS a fellow Kids Next Door operative. I don't see why he can't come, of course, it's up to you Numbuh 202." Nigel said. Mashi bowed.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the offer, and I accept it with much gratitude."

"Polite too." Abby said.

"You can learn a thing or two from him Numbuh four." She added. Wally growled.

"Whatevah. I could have come up with that stupid Tootsie Pop plan." He said.

"But you didn't." Abby said.

"Just who's side are you on Numbuh five?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow. Abby turned her head.

"Numbuh five's not on anyone's side." She said.

"Yeah? Well, maybe that's the problem." Wally said. They reached the robot and Nigel entered first, followed by Mashi who moved to let Kuki pass. He was right behind her followed by an grumbling Wally. Hoagie and Abby were the last to enter. Hoagie stopped her.

"Um, I was really worried about you back there Numbuh five. I'm just glad you're alright." Abby smiled.

"Thanks Numbuh two. It's nice to know that you care." She said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hoagie asked as she brushed past him. Nigel was waiting for her and he stopped her. Hoagie watched from the doorway.

"Numbuh five, are you alright?"

"Yeah Numbuh one, Numbuh five's alright."

"That was good work out their Numbuh five, you kept your cool and, well, I'll admit I was worried about you getting hurt out there."

"Really Numbuh one?"

"Well, uh, yeah. I don't know what I would have done if I…I mean if we…had lost you." Abby blushed.

"Thanks…Numbuh one." Nigel blushed too. Hoagie looked down sadly. He felt…upset for some reason. Nigel and Abby kept smiling at each other.

"Hey you guys, can we get this show on the road?!" Wally cried.

"Right!" Nigel said, his voice going high for a second. Abby giggled.

"Numbuh two, take the wheel, Numbuh five, take the navigational seat."

"You got it Numbuh one!" Abby and Hoagie said, simultaneously. The took their posts in the S.W.E.E.T. R.I.D.A.

"That plan was sheer genius Mash…er…I mean…Numbuh 202." Kuki said grinning from ear to ear. Wally growled and shot daggers at Mashi, who returned the notion with a, 'I-got-your-girl-and-she-love-me' look.

"I agree Mashi. I would have been done for if you hadn't stepped in. Thanks a lot!" Numbuh five said.

"Aw, it was nothing guys, really!" Mashi said.

"Modest too, you gotta love him!" Abby said to Hoagie.

"I know, right?!" Kuki cried. Wally grumbled to himself.

"You're a true operative Numbuh 202, and I believe you bring graces to the Kids

Next Door name." Nigel said.

"I can vouch for that notion." Abby said.

"Ditto!" Hoagie said.

"Aw, you guys are too much. It was no big deal, really." Mashi said.

"Yeah, any nut job could've done the same thing!" Wally cried. Kuki couldn't control herself as she hit Wally in the head.

"OW! What did ya do that for?!" He asked. He found himself staring down a mega, pissed off Numbuh three. You know, the one with the fire in her eyes, the red fast, and the hair that stands on end. Wally gulped.

"I mean…uh..er..um…you did good Mashi….heh, heh." He said. Mashi turned to Numbuh one.

"Um, do you mind if I used the restroom? You do have one in here, right?"

"One of my robots wouldn't be complete without one, so of course I put one in." Hoagie said.

"Naturally!" Abby said. Hoagie blushed.

"Of course Numbuh 202, straight to the back and take a right." Nigel said.

"Thanks." Mashi got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Great guy that Numbuh 202." Hoagie said. Everyone agreed.

"He's playin' off of everyone. But I see right through him, he's not going to make a fool out of me!" Wally thought to himself. Meanwhile, in the bathroom…

"It's working, I've got everyone fooled except for Numbuh four." Mashi said into his cell phone. Five, evil, monotone voices responded.

"No matter, he poses as no threat to us."

"Well then, everything is working out perfectly."

"Excellent, Mashi. We're positively thrilled that everything is going according to plan." The five voices laughed evilly and Mashi snickered evilly.

"MASHI, YOU OKAY?!" Kuki cried.

"Um, I'm fine Kuki!!" He cried.

"DO YOU NEED A MAGAZINE?! I'VE GOT RAINBOW MONKEY ISSUE NUMBUH 23!!!" Mashi cringed.

"Stupid girl." He whispered.

"No, I'll be out soon!"

"OKAY, TAKE YOUR TIME!!!" She cried. Mashi spoke into the phone.

"I've got to go, I'll contact you again soon." He said.

"Very, well." The five voices said. Mashi hung up the phone and whispered to himself…

"Those fools have no idea of the danger that will befall them." He snickered evilly to himself.

Transmission interrupted…

"OH!!! SB 10!! I GET IT NOW!!!" Kuki cried.

"Huh?" Wally looked at Kuki.

"Well, could you explain it to me?" Wally asked. Abby shook her head.

Transmission interrupted...for real...

Please Read and Review!!


	7. And the Sabotaging Begins

Transmission continued…

Numbuh two gently landed the S.W.E.E.T.R.I.D.A once they reached the treehouse. He lowered the platform ramp and Kuki was the first one to skip of the ramp singing,

"We won the mission! We won the mission!" Wally followed her with his fists clenched and his usual 'tough' attitude. Behind them was Abby with her hands in her pocket and then Hoagie. Nigel and Mashi were left on the ship.

"Excellent performance out there today Numbuh 202. Remind me to put in a good word for you at the next annual Kids Next Door leaders meet."

"Thanks Numbuh 1, I'd be honored if you did." Mashi said bowing. Nigel smiled.

"Stay here as long as you need."

"Oh, no. I don't want to overstay my welcome or cause any trouble."

"No trouble at all! Just let us know if you need anything." Nigel said. He walked off the ship, leaving Mashi by himself.

"Soon my dear friends. Soon." He whispered evilly. His communicator beeped.

"Well Mashi?" Five voices echoed.

"I'm in their treehouse."

"Excellent. Report everything you find, and you will be rewarded."

"D-5, I like your language"

(A/N: D-5 Delightful 5. Mashi's own name for the 5 Delightful Children)

"Over and out." He said, turning off his communicator. The 5 voices at home evilly said,

"Soon Kids Next Door…Soon…heh, heh, heh…" They chuckled evilly.

"HEY! I take it your gonna spend the night in the ship!" Wally called.

"Huh?" Mashi looked down.

"Maybe you're smarter than we thought. No one wants ya down heah anyway!" Wally said, grinning ambitiously.

"Come on down here Mashi!" Hoagie added. Wally nearly tripped anime style because Hoagie's words contradicted what he just said.

"Numbuh 2! Didn't ya hear what I just said! No one wants him down heah!"

"Lighten up Numbuh 4. I think you're the only one who doesn't want him down here." Hoagie said. Mashi growled at Wally and then put on a fake smile.

"Time to butter'em up but good." He thought to himself. He analyzed the kids before him and his eyes set on Hoagie.

"Starting with the fat one." He added to himself.

"Oh, I was just admiring the craftsmanship of this fine vessel!" He said out loud. Hoagie's eyes grew wide.

"You…were?"

"Oh yeah, I like it a lot!" Hoagie perked up.

"You do? You…really like it?" He asked.

"Oh, yes! Very much so! We don't have anything like this back in Japan." Mashi lied, running his hand along the wall of the S.W.E.E.T.R.I.D.A.

"But…I thought Japanese technology was the most advanced in transportation and weaponry."

"Oh, we're not as great as everyone thinks we are. Not like this anyway. You did it all by yourself?"

"Well…." Hoagie blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah…actually I did."

"Amazing! I can only pray that one day I'll develop a ship as fine as this one! And you handled it so easily. You're a fine pilot too."

"Awww, you're just saying that." Hoagie said.

"If something's going to be said, it's got to have meaning, and Numbuh 2, I mean every word of what I say."

"Well, you know…you take a couple of ideas here, a little 2x4 there, mix it up a bit, and you'll get a cool ride like this one. No big deal really."

"You're modest too! An excellent quality." Hoagie smiled.

"You know what Mashi…you're alright!" Wally growled and clenched his teeth together. Now his best friend was falling for this guy's tricks?

"Numbuh two!"

"What! He's a nice guy Numbuh 4, I don't know why you don't like him."

"Because…he's a jerk!"

"You're paranoid. So Mashi, what kind of technology do you guys have?"

"Nothing like this. If we did, we'd be able to defeat our enemies easily."

"Hmmm. Well…if it's for the good of the Kids Next Door…a fellow Sector I mean…I guess I could show you my blueprints."

"NUMBUH 2! You're gonna show him your ideas! Are you nuts! He can use them against us!"

"He's a fellow KND operative Numbuh 4, nothing bad's gonna happen. It would be for the good of the KND organization."

"B-b-b-but…." Wally started.

"Are you sure you don't mind Numbuh 2?" Mashi asked sincerely.

"Hey, call me Hoagie. And of course I don't mind! Come on down to my room and I'll show you around."

"Arigato." Mashi said bowing.

"Watch that language in this house!" Wally cried, pointing a finger at Mashi. Kuki rolled her eyes.

"Numbuh 4, _arigato_ means _Thank You_ in Japanese." Kuki explained. Wally blushed.

"Well, how am I 'apposed ta know that!" He cried.

"Well, you would if you agreed to do _Mashi's_ idea for our project." Kuki said, emphasizing _Mashi's_ name and shrugging as she walked away. Wally growled and called to Kuki…

"Hey! Wait a sec, I…huh?" Hoagie interrupted him.

"You really need to chill out Numbuh 4." He said, walking to his room.

"Yeah, before you blow a gasket, take a chill pill why don't ya?" Abby said, following Hoagie.

"They're right Numbuh 4. Try to relax, will ya?" Nigel asked, following Abby. Wally growled and turned to Mashi.

"Well, aren't you gonna lecture me too!"

"I think you've got the gist of it." Mashi said, walking off of the ship.

"I've got my eye on you, pretty boy! I know you're up to something." Wally said, pointing a finger at Mashi.

"I suggest you keep that _"eye"_ focused on something besides me…like an actual enemy of this team?" Mashi said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Wally said angrily. He marched passed Mashi.

"Just know that you won't fool me that easily." Mashi smiled evilly to himself.

"We'll just see about that." He thought.

"I'll befriend all of them, discover their darkest secrets and weaknesses, and hand them over to the delightful children. Father will be so pleased and he'll want me on his team for sure. And that's not all, once sector V has been taken down, all of the other sectors will be a piece of cake. If I can ruin these brats, I'll have it in with the adults, no problem! Sector V is the strongest nuisance of all the sectors in the Kids Next Door. If I can destroy this little club and get on Father's good side, I'll work my way up to being the most idolized kid I the world! Feared and worshipped by kids and adults alike, even father'll fear me! It's just a matter of time, start small and work your way up. Then, I'll show the K.N.D. back in Japan who's the real genius!" Mashi smirked at the evil plan running through his head.

"I've buttered up the stupid girl and the fat kid…maybe next I'll work on the so called 'cool chick'." He thought. He followed Numbuh 4 into the treehouse and looked around. He acted like he was shocked at the tree-house's design, but he actually thought it was a rinky dinky old place. Numbuh four made his way to the television and plopped down on the sofa. It was 5:30, which meant that Dragon Ball Z the Frieza Saga was about to come on, and he didn't want to miss it.

"Hey! Numbuh Five, I loved the way you handled Sticky Beard back there." Numbuh five smiled.

"Well, Numbuh Five got a few moves up her sleeves; she ain't lost a battle yet!" Wally rolled his eyes and growled. Mashi was such a kiss up, and Numbuh Four hated kiss-ups.

"Maybe you can teach me a few moves." Abby gasped, he wanted her to teach him how to fight? Numbuh Four wouldn't even let her give him any tips, and lord knew that he needed some. The fact that Mashi wanted her help, made her feel good. She smiled.

"Why, Numbuh Five would be honored. Stop by my room whenever you're free."

"Cool! I gotta see Numbuh Two and uh…um…" Mashi looked around.

"Where's Numbuh Three?" Mashi asked. Numbuh four popped his head up from the couch.

"What business is it of yours!" Wally cried.

"Numbuh Four, will you pipe down! She's in her room Numbuh 202, but I wouldn't go in there. She's in one of her official rainbow monkey moments and she'll be like that for about an hour or two."

"That's alright. Numbuh Two wanted to show me around his quarters anyway. Um…how do I get to Numbuh Two's room?" Mashi asked looking around.

"Well…it's uh…" Abby paused.

"It'd be easier to show you the way." She said nervously as she blushed.

"Numbuh Four…"

"What?" Numbuh Four had slumped back down on the couch.

"Show Numbuh 202 to Numbuh Two's room would ya?"

"What in the name of all crud for!"

"Because, Nigel, Kuki, and I are busy!"

"So am I!" Abby frowned. She marched to Numbuh Four and jacked him up by his collar.

"Listen you, I'm second in command which means you'd bettah do as I say if you know what's good for ya, 'cause Numbuh Five don't play no games! So, if I say to take Numbuh 202 to Numbuh Two's room, I suggest you take Numbuh 202 to Numbuh Two's room, got it Aussie Boy!" She threw him to the ground and marched back to her room. Wally sat there shaking as Abby slammed her door behind her. Nigel heard and saw the whole thing from outside his own room.

"You'd better do as she says Numbuh Four, I'll try to cool her off a bit." Nigel said, walking to Abby's room. Mashi came up to Wally with his hands in his pocket.

"Shall we be off, tour buddy?"

"Can it, would ya!" Wally asked standing up. He led Mashi to Numbuh Two's room.

"Don't expect me to hold ya hand and show ya everything around here ya baby."

"Thought never even crossed my mind." Mashi said smiling with his eyes closed. Wally frowned and knocked on Numbuh two's door.

"Coming!" Hoagie's voice called from inside. He opened the door.

"Oh, hey Mashi! Glad you didn't have trouble finding the place. This tree-house is pretty big. Come on in." Hoagie welcomed Mashi in and closed the door in Wally's face. Numbuh four growled.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" He cried.

"Stupid, Mashi." He mumbled on his way back to the couch. He was just in time to catch his show. Meanwhile…Mashi had spent about 10 minutes in Hoagie's room.

"So, these are the blueprints for that M.E.G.A.R.A.G.E. thingy you were telling me about?" He asked.

"Yep, pretty cool huh!"

"Intriguing. But maybe, if you rerouted the wires here, you could apply a few weapons to this bad boy." Hoagie saw what Mashi was talking about.

"Wow, hey, you're right! I never really thought of using the M.E.G.A.R.A.G.E as a mode of transportation with weaponry, we have a lot of those kinds of vehicles already. But I do see how the M.E.G.A.R.A.G.E has the potential to be a vehicle with a weapons system. Hey, think you can help me with this new ride I'm working on?"

"Show me what ya got and I'll see what I can do." Mashi said. Hoagie then busted out the blueprints for the newest KND vehicle.

"I haven't even started working on it yet. I was making a few finishing touches on the blueprints before I began building the thing." Mashi snickered to himself. He was getting a chance to sabotage a Kids Next Door vehicle that wasn't even built yet. This was just working out too good for him.

"I think I can work with this." He said sincerely.

"Really!"

"Yeah, it's not too difficult. What say we get started tomorrow?"

"That'd be great! The team will be ecstatic!"

"Cool, but now I gotta go talk to Numbuh 5."

"N-Numbuh five?"

"Yeah. Why? What's up? Is there a problem?" Numbuh 2 gulped.

"Hoagie?"

"Um…Y-you don't…l-like her…d-do you…?" He asked while thinking to himself,

"I've got enough competition with Numbuh One without you adding fuel to the fire."

"Oh! Goodness no!" Hoagie sighed with relief.

"What gave you that idea?" Mashi said. Hoagie looked down and blushed. Mashi stared at him as if he didn't realize what was going on, but it was so obvious that Hoagie liked Abby. Mashi then acted like the thought just hit him.

"Ohhhhhhh! I get ya! I was just gonna give her some tips on the fighting moves I saw her using today." He said.

(A/N: This is completely contradictory to what he told Numbuh 5)

"B-but, she's one of the best fighters we've got." Hoagie protested.

"I know, and I know she gets it from her sister, former Numbuh 11, but there's always room for improvement. Tell you what, I'll put in a good word for ya and tell ya what I find out."

"You'll do that? But don't tell her I asked ya to!"

"Of course not! That's against code X: "In the event one operative is unable to communicate with another operative under any circumstances, the first operative may inquire for another operative to transfer said information and keep his or her identity classified". Hoagie stared in shock.

"I haven't heard of that one."

"You stupid blubber-head, I made it up!" Mashi thought to himself.

"It's a rare code that hardly ever comes into use." He said. He walked out of Numbuh Two's room.

"I'll talk to Abby for ya, but I won't _tell_ her that I'm talking for ya. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. You're a true friend Mashi. I mean…Numbuh 202. Thanks."

"Don't mention it!" Mashi said walking out of Numbuh Two's room.

"Do you need help finding your way back?"

"No, I think I can manage. Thanks for the offer though. I'll see ya around Hoagie."

"Bye! Thanks again!" Hoagie said, staring after Mashi.

"What a guy." He thought, closing the door. Mashi remembered how to get back to Numbuh Five's room.

"And the corruption, has begun." He took out a mini-PDA that the D-5 had given him and began to input information on things he needed to stress on in order to make the corruption and sabotaging successful:

_Ruin Numbuh 2's dorky ship_

_Tell Numbuh 5 that Numbuh 2 hates her_

_Tell Numbuh 2 that Numbuh 5 hates him_

_Spread other lies about various operatives to each other_

_Break into their security defense systems_

_Give defense system codes and other codes to the Delightful Children_

_Discover their darkest fears and secrets and expose them to the Delightful Children_

_Blame it all on Numbuh 4_

_Get Numbuh 3 to fall head over heels for me_

He stared at his list, frowned, and put the last item first. Satisfied, he stuffed the PDA back into his pocket and went to Numbuh five's room to continue his evil deeds.

Transmission interrupted……

It just got bad and things are getting badder! Will anyone listen to Numbuh 4 and realize how evil Mashi really is before its too late? Keep reading to find out.


	8. He's Turning You Against Me!

A little heads up, this chapter may be a bit short. See, it's been stuck in my head for a while and I've just got to get it out before I go mad! I hope you all will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I don't own KND, Mr. Warburton does. There, I said it. Now, on with the story!

Transmission Continued….

Mashi was on his way to Numbuh 5's room when he heard a voice that sounded like squeaky violins. He shuddered. It was coming from Numbuh 3's room. He decided to stop and peep in. Numbuh 3 was dancing around and singing the Rainbow Monkeys theme-song…

_"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, oh so very Round and Super Chunky!" _

She was dancing with an Orange Rainbow Monkey. Mashi smiled evilly to himself.

"_Spreading LOVE wherever they go…Everyone is made of a Big RAINBOW…!" _

Meanwhile, Numbuh 4's show had just gone off and he decided to go and talk to Kuki about Mashi. He had to get her to believe him about Mashi being a bad guy. He made his way to her room as well, only to see Mashi standing in her doorway. He growled to himself, but froze when he heard Kuki's angelic voice singing a…not-so angelic song. But whenever she sang it, it made the song itself not seem so bad. He couldn't help but to smile. His Kuki always seemed so cheerful! Wait, his Kuki? He blushed softly to himself, happy that no one was around to see him. Kuki continued...

"_Oh…RED and ORANGE and GREEN and BLUE….Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys WE LOVE YOU!" _

She cried. She gave her Orange Rainbow Monkey a great big hug. Then…she heard clapping. It spooked her and she turned around to see Mashi standing there.

"Hi Mashi!" She waved, keeping the Orange Rainbow Monkey in her arms.

"Excellent! Wonderful! Magnifique!" Mashi said. Kuki blushed.

"Oh, I'm not that good." Kuki said.

"Are you kidding?" Mashi stepped in and Numbuh 4 was right on his tail. He kept himself quiet so no one would know he was there. He was watching Mashi's performance. Maybe Mashi had an evil mind-ray or something that he zapped people with to make them not realize how evil he truly was.

"Your voice is a beautiful as you are." Mashi said. Kuki smiled and waved him off.

"Oh, go on…." She said. Mashi stopped. Kuki turned to him.

"No, really, I mean go on….I want to here more!" She said. She giggled. Mashi smiled. Numbuh four didn't see any mind-ray. So how was Mashi doing this?

"You're so happy all of the time and your smile makes you look SO radiant." Kuki continued to blush and smiled. Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes. Mashi was really getting on his nerves, the way he was trying to kiss up to Kuki.

"You know Kuki…you have the potential to be a STAR." Mashi said. He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Kuki looked up.

"A STAR?" She asked with stars in her eyes. Mashi held up his hands for effect.

"Yeah. A star." He walked around in front of her and formed his fingers in the shape of a box.

"You've got the voice, the talent, and most of all…the look."

"The look?"

"Yes, the look." He walked behind her again.

"You're more beautiful then…" He gasped… "…dare I say it…." He looked around and whispered in her ear.

"Angelic Princess Rainbow Monkey." He whispered. Kuki gasped and let out a squeal. Wally was getting really ticked. Kuki was falling head over heels for this guy, feeding off of any line he gave her. How could she be so vulnerable?

"Angelic Princess Rainbow Monkey! But, she's the most beautiful and gorgeous Rainbow Monkey out of all of the Rainbow Monkeys!"

"She's not more gorgeous than you." Mashi said. He smiled to himself. Kuki was such a sap, a sucker even. Kuki giggled. Wally couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh for the love of…Kuki….I can't believe you're listening to this guy!" Wally cried.

"Wally!" Kuki looked at him.

"He's so playing you!" Wally said walking in Kuki's room and pointing at Mashi. He could tell that Mashi really didn't like Kuki, he could see the evil in Mashi's eyes.

"He's telling you these lies and you're falling for it like pile of logs or somethin'!" Kuki considered Wally's words for a moment and Mashi started getting mad. Wally was ruining his plan. But you know, Mashi was such a genius that he made another plan right there on the spot, to get Wally in trouble.

"Lies….lies you say?"

"Yeah, Lies. Do I have to spell it out for you? Q…Z...B…K…D…J…LIES!" Numbuh four said. Kuki scrunched up her face. She knew that was not how you spelled _'Lies'_. Mashi, however, grinned. Wally was making himself look like an idiot! He started to circle Wally.

"So, let me get this straight Numbuh Four; you're telling me that Kuki is NOT more beautiful than the most beautiful Rainbow Monkey in the history of Rainbow Monkeys? Because, that would mean thatshe is….indeed…_uglier_… than the Angelic Princess Rainbow Monkey…" Kuki gasped.

"Feh! Who cares!"

"Not you, obviously." Mashi said. Wally grabbed Mashi's collar.

"Listen, I hate those stupid cruddy Rainbow Donkeys anyway, so don't you start with me!" Mashi pried Wally's fingers off of him and dusted himself off. Kuki felt her blood pressure starting to rise.

"IT'S RAINBOW MONKEYS!" She and Mashi cried at the same time. They looked at each other.

"I DON'T CARE!" Wally cried. Kuki frowned.

"Oh, Numbuh four, be quiet!" She turned to Mashi and smiled at him.

"How do you know about the beauty of Rainbow Monkeys like the Angelic Princess Rainbow Monkey?" Wally folded his arms and mumbled to himself. Why was Kuki ignoring him? Mashi closed his eyes.

"Well, I think Rainbow Monkeys _are_ beautiful, Kuki my dear." He lied.

"She's not _your dear_." Wally mumbled angrily. No one heard him though. The truth was, Mashi really thought they were stupid too. But he had done some research and Sector V and knew that Rainbow Monkeys were Kuki's obsession. He took her hand in his own.

"I don't hate them…" He glared at Numbuh 4, "…Like some kids." Kuki shot an evil glare at Numbuh 4 too. Numbuh four stuck out his tongue as if he was going to hurl. Any decent boy wouldn't be caught dead with a Rainbow Monkey because they liked Yipper cards better. Numbuh four looked at Mashi.

"So I hate Rainbow Monkeys! Big deal!" Kuki put her hands on her hips.

"How can you be so mean Numbuh 4? Who wouldn't fall in love with something as adorable as this!" She cried, holding out her Orange Rainbow Monkey for Numbuh for to see.

"I wouldn't!" Numbuh four cried, pointing to himself.

"And anyone who would is crazy!" He said. He pointed to the Rainbow Monkey.

"I mean, look at these cruddy things, their all fat and stupid colors with stupid smiles, I mean come on! They're for babies!" Kuki felt herself about to cry.

"No self-respecting kid would be caught dead with those things!" Mashi walked over to Kuki and put his hands on her shoulders. Wally saw this.

"Get ya cruddy hands off heah (her)". He said in a warning tone. He growled, but Mashi didn't budge.

"You do realize that you just called Kuki stupid and crazy." Wally growled and froze. What was Mashi saying?

"What!" Wally cried.

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did. You see, Rainbow Monkeys are a part of Kuki. By saying you hate Rainbow Monkeys, you're really saying you hate Kuki." Wally's eyes grew wide.

"I am not!" He cried. Mashi stared maliciously at Wally.

"So if you don't hate Kuki, do you love her!" Mashi asked. Wally started blushing.

"W-what are you t-talking about! You're nuts!" Wally cried, pointing at Mashi.

"Or are _you_, to chicken to answer my question?" Mashi asked, pointing right back and Wally. Wally started to back down.

"No…I mean…I don't hate her…but I don't love….I mean I do….no I don't I…ugh…er…" He looked from Kuki to Mashi and back to Kuki. His brain was starting to hurt. Kuki looked as if she was going to cry. What was Mashi doing?

"Um…d-don't go trying to change the subject! You're the one who's lying to Kuki!"

"That's not how it looks from this angle." Mashi said, releasing Kuki.

"Yeah? Well that's what's really going on fly-boy! You're putting stuff in her head and confusing her! So knock it off!" Wally said, tapping his head.

"Hmm, so you think I'm lying to her, don't you?" He started circling Numbuh 4 again.

"Y-yeah. That's right."

"You think I'm kissing up to her?"

"Yeah" Wally started to calm down. Mashi was practically telling on himself.

"So if I'm lying to her, does that also mean her voice is bad and not heavenly? That her voice sounds like…oh I don't know…squeaky violins!" Mashi continued. Kuki put her hands to her mouth and waited for Wally's answer. Wally smiled and folded his arms.

"Yeah! That's Right…I…" Wally paused.

"No…wait…what!" He said, confusing himself. His eyes grew wide.

(A/N: Ever see operation P.O.O.L? Remember when Negative Numbuh 1 accidentally mentioned his leader when they were dismantling Numbuh 2's energy enhancement grid? Remember that look on Wally's face when he said, "W-what?" It's the same look here; just to give you a visual. Ok, back to the story!)

What was he saying? He growled out of frustration and slapped himself in the forehead. Mashi got him again. Kuki gasped.

"WAIT! NO!"

"NUMBUH FOUR!" She screamed. Tears came to her eyes.

"That's not what I…I mean…what I meant to say was….that's not what I meant Numbuh 3!" Mashi grinned.

"Then what DID you mean Numbuh four?" He asked evilly.

"Yeah, what DID you mean Numbuh four!" Kuki said angrily with her hands on her hips. She was getting really ticked off. Wally felt defeated. He started sweating.

"Better think of a good answer Wallabe, or else it looks like you're going to be in the dog house." Mashi said. Wally frowned at Mashi.

"It's Numbuh Four ta you." He said angrily.

"Whatever."Mashi said. Kuki cleared her throat.

"Ahem!"Wally and turned to her.

"I'm waiting Numbuh Four!"

"Kuki…what I meant to say was…I…I…" Wally paused and stared at Kuki. She was beautiful, even when she was mad. This made him a little uneasy. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Maybe now would be as good a time as any to tell her how he felt. At least that would get Mashi off of his case.

"I…" He looked away from her. Maybe this would be easier.

"I….I do think that….that you are beautiful and…" Kuki's demeanor started to change as Wally continued.

"Y-you… I think that you…er…um…sing really good…and….and…I…I" Kuki started to smile was Wally continued to stutter and blush.

"I-I think that you…uh…" Mashi interrupted him.

"Oh! Okay. So, hey Kuki, it sound's more like Wally _does_ love you…Is that what you _'meant'_ Wally?" Mashi asked. Kuki blushed.

"WHAT! NO I DON'T!" Wally cried blushing. Darn it! He chickened out! Now Kuki would be mad at him again.

"Why else would you think she was beautiful?"

"I don't! I mean…I do but…I didn't say that…I…." Kuki's face fell. She sort of hoped Wally was finally admitting to that crush he had on her, if he had one at all. But it didn't look like he did. Wally was just saying things to cover himself. Wally growled.

"QUIT PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH AND MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" He said.

"You're putting words in your own mouth." Mashi said. He turned to Kuki.

"Numbuh 3, I think that what Numbuh 4 is trying to say is pretty clear…don't you?" Mashi said. Wally was confused, what did that mean? Kuki frowned, what it meant to her, was that Wally had no clue what he was saying. He jumped in a pool to deep for him to swim in and know he was drowning without a lifejacket. She didn't like it when people could not speak up and say what they wanted to say. She was really pissed now.

"NUMBUH FOUR!" She cried. Wally gulped and looked at her.

"Well, I think I'm done here. I gotta go see Numbuh 5. Catch you later Wally." He said, eyeing Numbuh four. Numbuh four shot him and evil glare.

"Later gorgeous." He said to Kuki. He walked out of her room. When he was gone, Wally turned to Kuki and started talking.

"Kuki…er…Numbuh 3…now-now, let me explain…I…"

"No need to explain Numbuh four. Now I don't know what your problem is…but I think…."

"MY PROBLEM! MY PROBLEM IS MASHI! HE IS EVIL! He's got you wrapped around his finger, I'm only trying to protect you."

"I can look out for myself, thank you very much. And Mashi is really nice."

"He just lied to you! Why can't you see what I see!"

"Excuse me Numbuh 4, but it looks like you were doing over half of the lying just now!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"I don't know WHAT you're talking about." Kuki pointed to him. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You're doing it again! You're doing it right now!"

"I AM NOT! YOU STUPID, CRUDDY GIRL! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Wally cried, throwing his hands up in the air. Kuki gasped. He called her a stupid…cruddy girl? She frowned and closed her eyes.

"Numbuh four…I think it'd be best if you GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW!" Wally realized what he said.

"Wait…Kuki, I mean Numbuh 3, I….didn't meant that they way it came out"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN NUMBUH 4, SO JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM…AND I MEAN NOW!"

"Numbuh 3, HEAR ME OUT! JUST LISTEN TO ME, WOULD YA!"

"GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

"Wait Kooks, you don't understand…I…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Kuki started throwing her stuffed animals at Numbuh four until he backed out of her room.

"Kuki! Ow! Hey! Wait a sec he's…!" Once Wally was out of her room, she slammed the door in his face. Wally growled.

"Wally's such a meanie." Kuki said softly. She was sitting with her back to the door.

"WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH YOU! HUH! HE'S TURNING YOU AGAINST ME KUKI! DO YOU HEAR ME! HE'S TURNING YOU AGAINST ME!" Wally cried. Kuki sat there and heard Numbuh 4's words, but she couldn't believe him. She didn't want to believe him. Mashi was nice, really nice. She reached over and picked up her orange Rainbow Monkey that had been thrown on the ground. She stared at it. Why couldn't Wally be like Mashi? She hugged the Rainbow Monkey close to her heart. Wally sighed and placed his hand on her door. He ran his fingers over the huge, green Number 3 that was painted on her door.

"He's turning you against me." He said softly. He looked at the door angrily. Why was she so difficult?

"Ya really gonna just sit theah and let him think for you and destroy our friendship! You're smattah (smarter) than this Kuki! You know bettah! You know I'd nevah say anything ta hurt you!" Wally cried through the door. Kuki said nothing. She continued to hug her Rainbow Monkey. Wally frowned. He couldn't believe Kuki was this weak. There was about 2 minutes of complete silence. Wally frowned.

"So its like that eh?" He said softly. Kuki still didn't utter a word.

"Fine. Whatevah." He said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off to his room to think things over. Mashi saw Kuki push Wally out of her room and snickered to himself.

"My work shouldn't be this fun." He said as he made his way to Numbuh 5's room to conduct more of his evil work.

Transmission Interrupted….

Hmm, it wasn't as short as I thought it would be. So, What do you think? I have no idea how Mashi is going to mess with Abby's head, but I'm sure I'll think of something. You know what to do, Read and Review, thank you!

A/N: The Orange Rainbow Monkey is a symbol…he represents…Numbuh 4 with his orange hoodie, but I think you all figured that out already, right? (wink)


	9. Numbuh Five's Turn

Disclaimer: Let's get this over with. I don't own Kids Next Door. There, I said it.

Transmission continued…

Numbuh Four was in his room working out his anger on his punching bag. Mashi had just made it to Numbuh Five's room and knocked on the door.

"Yo!" Numbuh Five called. Mashi assumed that was the O-K for him to open the door. So, he did so. Numbuh five was on her bed with her legs crossed reading a magazine. She looked up.

"Hey! You ready to go?" She asked.

"Actually…" Mashi closed the door behind him.

"I have something to tell you." He said. Numbuh Five put down her magazine.

"What is it?" Mashi smiled sincerely.

"The thing is…Numbuh Four offered to train me in some fighting skills." Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Ok…that's nice…I guess." She said, a little confused.

"Yeah, see…" Mashi started rubbing the back of his head as he continued…

"When I told him _you_ were going to train me, he said something about it being better for me to train with him than with you because he was the more experienced fighter or something." Abby froze.

"Oh, really. He said that, did he?" She asked a little frustrated.

"Well, maybe not those words exactly, but he sort of implied it, ya know? Unless I heard wrong…I…"

"Oh, no. That sounds like something Numbuh Four would say." Abby said angrily. So Wally was good at hand-to-hand combat, but everyone knew that she had been designated as the best fighter in the Kids Next Door. Why? Because her sister was the best and taught her everything she knew! Besides that, she was older than Numbuh Four and she was more experienced. In over half of their missions, Numbuh Four would be one of the operatives to run away screaming like a girl when he was really afraid. And what would Numbuh Five do? Keep her cool, come up with a plan, and fight. So she took on the role of doing all of the stealthy stuff, that was only because she was not obsessed with fighting. But for Numbuh Four to say that about her when he knew he was getting rusty…

"Do Numbuh Five a favor."

"Um…sure." Mashi said, looking as innocent as possible.

"You tell Numbuh Four that Numbuh Five needs to see him in her room ASAP." Mashi bowed and kept his head down so Abby wouldn't see his evil grin.

"I'll be sure to tell him. He said. He walked out of her room and went to Numbuh Four's place. He remembered passing it back when he left Numbuh Two's room. He knocked on the door.

"Whadya want!"

"Message from Numbuh Five." Wally growled. He got up and opened his door. He stared Mashi down.

"Ya got a lotta nerve showing your face heah! Ya know I don't like you!"

"This isn't about me. Numbuh Five said she wants to see you as soon as possible." Wally slammed his door shut behind him.

"If I find out you're lying…"

"Now why would I do that?" Mashi said shrugging and smiling.

"Just shut up!" Wally said. He went to Numbuh Five's room and knocked on her door. Little did he know, Mashi was right behind him. He was as quiet as a mouse.

"It's open!" Abby called. Wally opened the door and closed it behind him. Mashi was outside the door, listening in, he knew this would be a good show.

"Um…Numbuh Five? Numbuh 202 said you wanted to see me and…"

"HIYA!" Numbuh Five cried. She came out of no where…okay, actually she came from the ceiling. She had held herself up by holding onto the walls of her room. Anyway, she flew down and body slammed Numbuh Four.

"OW! WHAT IN THE NAME OF…!"

"Not so tough now, are ya Numbuh Four!"

"Numbuh Five! What are you….AHHHH!" Abby was sitting on Numbuh Four's back and was pulling on his leg.

"SAY IT! SAY UNCLE!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL CRUD ARE YOU DOING!" Wally screamed.

"OWWWWW!" Numbuh Five was actually hurting him.

"NUMBUH FIVE KNOWS WHAT YOU SAID NUMBUH FOUR!"

"WHAT! WHAT DID I SAYYYYY!" Wally screamed.

"OWWWW!"

"You think you're bettah than me? Well it looks like Numbuh Five's got the upper hand here!"

"What! What are you talking about! OWWWWW!"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Would you get off me so I can talk to you!" Numbuh Five climbed off of Numbuh Four. He put his foot down and was panting. He looked up angrily at Numbuh Five.

"Don't you give me that look!" Numbuh Five said. Wally stared at her wide-eyed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! Why shouldn't I! _You_ call me in heah, I'm thinkin' you wanna talk to me, and you am-smush me!"

"Ambush, Numbuh Four."

"THAT TOO!" Abby pointed a finger at him.

"Don't try to act like Numbuh Five don't know what you said. Numbuh 202 told Numbuh Five all about it and…"

"Oh! Here we go again! You actually believe that guy over me! What did he tell you!"

"Stop the Stupid Act Numbuh Four I…." Abby paused.

"Oh wait, you can't, can you?" She said softly to herself.

"What!" Wally cried. She shook her head.

"Nothing, anyway, Numbuh 202 told Numbuh Five that you think you're a bettah fightah than her!" Wally continued stared at Abby with wide eyes. He dropped his head in aggravation. Mashi got him again.

"I don't believe this." He said.

"That's right." Abby said.

"You thought I wouldn't find out and…"

"No, I thought you were smattah than this!" Wally cried angrily. He stood up.

"I could understand Kuki being brainwashed, but not you Numbuh Five!"

"What are you talking about!"

"You! I'm talking about you! Numbuh Five, I know you were trained by Numbuh Eleven! Everyone knows that! And everyone knows she was the best fightah in the Kids Next Door! But do you honestly think that I would challenge you behind your back!"

"So, you _are_ challenging Numbuh Five!"

"No! I was speaking hippo….hepo…hipper…uh…what's the word I'm looking for? Where am saying something that could happen, but I don't really mean it…its…uh…um…starts with an L…I think…or maybe a Q?" Abby rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Hypothetically, Numbuh Four.."

"Hypothetically! That's it. I was speaking Hypothetically."

"Oh really?" Abby asked.

"Yes! I'm not STUPID! I know bettah! Aside from the fact that _you_ were trained by the best fightah in the Kids Next Door, you're bigger than me and older than me and there's a good chance you're stronger than me too! You've definitely got more experience, so I know bettah than to challenge you. And even if I did challenge you, which I'm not doing, don't you think I would have the nerve to tell you face to face rather than saying it behind your back! I'm not a coward Numbuh Five! That's my opposite, not me!" Mashi was listening outside the door.

"Opposite?" He said to himself.

"What opposite is he talking about?"

"Yeah! Well, if you know you need the experience, why won't you ever let Numbuh Five train you Numbuh Four, huh!" Abby asked. Numbuh Four stood there and was about to answer when he paused. He started having flashbacks.

Flashbacks (FB):

FB1: Wally rushes into Abby's room and he's really excited.

_N4: Hey! Numbuh Five! Numbuh Two just set up this cool obstacle course for me to train in! Wanna give it a go with me!_

_N5: Maybe later, Numbuh Five's gonna go catch some Z's baby._

_N4: (dejectedly) Oh, okay then._

FB2: Abby's just coming in from shopping at the magazine store. Wally rushes up to her.

_N4: Numbuh Five! Numbuh Five! Check it out! I found my dad's old boxing gloves in his garage! I could use a sparring pahtnah (partner)!_

_N5: Uh-uh, Numbuh Five's about to go read one of her magazines._

_N4: Okay then, more fun for me._

FB3: Wally is in his room looking at his spelling book. Abby walks in, thinking Wally will be interested in what she's got to show him.

_N5: Hey, Numbuh Four, Numbuh Two just gave me this Virtual Reality helmet. Wanna help me try it out?_

_N4: (waves her off) Later! I gotta study for this spelling test tomorrow. Mom's orders._

_N5: Alright then, your loss kid._

FB4: Same scenario as Flashback 3.

_N5: Hey Numbuh Four! Got a hot new Karate Kit that I ordered from my magazine! Thought you'd like to try it out._

_N4: Actually Numbuh Five, I could use some help with this math stuff. Can ya help me?_

_N5: (a little shocked but smiles) Sure, I guess we can do the Karate thing later._

_N4: I don't know about that. This multipliticashunation is pretty tough. And so is this long dividevation._

_N5: (Rolls her eyes as she walks in to help him) That's, Multiplication and Division Numbuh Four._

_N4: Right! What did I say?_

Flashbacks end

Wally frowned.

"How am I supposed to tell her that anytime _I_ wanted her to train me, she wanted to rest, but when _she_ wanted me to train with her, I had something more important to do?" He thought to himself.

"Hello! Do you hear me Numbuh Four! Answer my question!" Numbuh Five said. Numbuh Four looked up at her.

"I-I…" He sighed. He felt defeated.

"I'm….sorry, alright?" Numbuh Five raised an eyebrow.

"For?" She asked.

"Everything." Wally said, even though he wasn't really sorry; he really had nothing to be sorry about. Abby sighed.

"Okay, Numbuh Five forgives…" Wally shook his head.

"NO! Wait, I'm NOT sorry! I've got nothing to apologize for! I didn't do nothing wrong!" He pointed a finger at Abigale.

"You've known me longer than that Mashi kid. He's here like, what, a day? And you automatically believe him over me! I thought you wanted to talk to me about important Kids Next Door Stuff, but you just wanted to attack me and accuse me of something I didn't do because Mashi said something to you and you believed him!" He thought about Numbuh Three, who had done the same thing. He frowned.

"You girls are all the same! I'm so outta here!" Numbuh Four cried. He made his way out of Abby's room and opened the door. He turned back to Numbuh Five.

"I would've expected bettah from you Numbuh Five. And like I said before, I didn't say nothing about taking you on behind your back. You decide whether or not you wanna believe me. Frankly, I don't care, but I'm not gonna stand heah and take crud from someone who doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm out." Wally said, walking out of her room. He slammed the door behind her. Numbuh Five stood there, shocked. She took in everything Wally told her. Did he have a point? She sat down on her bed to think about this. Mashi made sure Numbuh Four didn't see him as he left Abby's room. Once Wally was gone, Mashi made his way into Abby's room himself.

"Um…" Abby didn't move.

"Numbuh Five."

"Numbuh Five has never seen Wally that upset, but then again she did body slam him into the ground when he first came in. Maybe Numbuh Five is in the wrong." Abby said out loud. Mashi sighed.

"No, I was in the wrong. I should have clarified Numbuh Four's words before telling you anything, I'm sorry." He said.

"Huh!" Abby looked up.

"Oh." She frowned a little.

"Yeah, sure." She said. She stared at Mashi, but couldn't sense a trace of evil radiating off of him.

"Hmm."

"Um, may I ask you a question?"

"Numbuh Five guesses so."

"What was that 'opposite' Numbuh Four was talking about?"

"Huh! You heard that!" Abby cried blushing.

"You, were pretty loud." Mashi said smiling. Abby turned her head and started putting her words before her thoughts. In other words, she was talking before she could stop herself, which she would definitely regret doing later.

"Oh, man. Well…you see, on one of our missions, we ended up having to face our opposites. They were in Numbuh Four's pool some kind or way. They had codenames too, Negative Numbuh One, Negative Numbuh Two, Negative Numbuh Three, Negative Numbuh Four, and Negative Numbuh Five. Numbuh Five's opposite was kinda dorky, but anyway, Negative Numbuh Four was the leader. He was completely opposite of our Numbuh Four. He was an evil genius and he was the head of their version of the KND, only they were the DNK, the Destructively Nefarious Kids. And in their world, the Adults played and the kids did all the work."

"Really?" Mashi asked, interested. There was a kid who actually succeeded in ruling over adults? He could use that!

"Um, what did they look like?" He asked.

"Just like us, with a few minor differences. Numbuh One's opposite was a chicken. You can tell Numbuh two's opposite because he has a -2 written on his helmet." Abby said pointing to her head.

"Numbuh Three's opposite was mean, Numbuh Four's opposite actually had a gotee. Now, how you get a 10-year old kid to grow a gotee, don't ask me. And my opposite, well, I don't even want to go there."

"I see, so it was like an alternate dimension. An upside-down world?"

"Exactly!" Abby said smiling.

"Right, well, maybe I should go and smooth things over with Numbuh Four." Mashi said. Abby smiled and leaned back on her bed.

"That might be best." She said. Mashi bowed politely.

"Thanks Abby, and again, I'm very sorry." Abby waved him off.

"Aw, forget it. It's my fault anyway. Go on and get outta here." She said. Mashi smiled and left her room. He closed her door. Abby smiled after him and it wasn't until her door closed that Abby realized what she had just done. She gasped as Numbuh Four's concerns came back to her. She slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Doh! Now you've gone and done it girl! You just told him everything that….aw man!" She leaned back on her bed.

"Well, maybe he's not as bad as Numbuh Four thinks." She said to herself. Once Mashi was outside her room. He looked at his PDA, which conveniently was also a recorder. He caught all of Numbuh Five's words. He'd have to go to the Mission Computer to review that mission itself. It was a requirement for operatives to input reports on missions into the computer. He smiled and decided to rewind his PDA so he would be ready to use Abby's information later. He saw Numbuh Four heading to his room and rushed forward, heading him off.

"Numbuh Four!" Wally looked up. He growled and clenched his fists tight.

"You'd bettah get out of my way Mashi, before I do something I regret." Mashi put his hands in his pockets.

"Come on now, listen, I'm sorry. I mean, we're all friends here, right?"

"You ain't my friend! Now I'm not gonna tell ya again, move!" Mashi looked up and saw Numbuh one getting ready to go to the mission computer himself. He smield.

"Or else what Wally!"

"Huh?" Numbuh one heard Mashi and looked there way, perfect! He started walking forward to hear better.

"It's Numbuh Four to you, you have no right to call me by my name."

"Oooh, I'm sooo scared!"

"Stand aside Mashi, I mean it!"

"And you think you can call me by my name?"

"MOVE! Or else, I'm going to have to hurt you." Wally said, trying to hold back all of his urge to throw a punch at Mashi. Numbuh one heard them. The other operatives heard the argument and put their ears to their doors.

"Is that a threat? Mr. Beatles?" Mashi asked taking a step forward. Wally stepped forward too.

"It's Numbuh Four, and if you make me any angry, it won't be no threat, it'll be happening all over your face!" Wally said, holding up a fist.

"You think you can take me!"

"I don't think, I know!" Wally said. Mashi smiled evilly.

"Bring it on…Numbuh Four." He whispered. Wally's face was turning red.

"What are ya, scared?" Mashi asked.

"Don't tempt me…" Wally said. He clenched his fist even tighter and held back his right fist, ready to throw the first punch and hit Mashi with every last ounce of his energy.

Transmission Interrupted…

A/N: HA HA HA! CLIFF-HANGER! I'm so evil, but I gotta leave ya asking for more! Think Wally's gonna throw the punch? Ya gotta read the next chapter to find out. So, read and review, please and thank you!


	10. The Talk with Numbuh One

I don't on KND

Numbuh Four and Mashi stared each other in the eyes. Mashi grinned evilly.

"You askin' for trouble?" Wally asked.

"You gonna give it to me?" Mashi asked. There was a brief moment of silence and Wally said nothing. Mashi then continued…

"Of course not…because... you're... _chicken_." Wally clenched his teeth and growled.

"That does it! HEEEYAAA!" Numbuh Four cried. He held his arm back and thrust it forward to punch Mashi when a hand grabbed a hold of him.

"Wha?" Numbuh Four looked up to see who had grabbed him, only to see it was Numbuh One. He was frowning.

"Numbuh Four, may I see you in my office please?" He asked. He let go of Numbuh Four and left to his room.

"Aw crud." Numbuh Four said. He pouted as he followed Numbuh One to his room. Mashi grinned evilly. Everyone poked their heads out of their room to see Numbuh Four following Numbuh One. They looked at each other before emerging from their rooms and quietly rushing to the outside of Numbuh One's door. Mashi smiled.

"This is just too easy!" He said. He stayed where he was. In Numbuh One's room, Nigel had just sat down at his desk. Wally had just entered.

"Close the door Numbuh Four." Nigel said in a stern voice. Wally did so and everyone outside leaned their ears against the door.

"Have a seat." Numbuh one said. Wally sat down in front of Nigel. Nigel sighed. He had his hands clasped together and folded on his desk.

Numbuh Four, I'm sensing some tension between you and Numbuh 202, care to explain?" Numbuh Four kept his mouth shut and scowled.

"Numbuh Four…"

"Ah ain't got nothin' to say." Wally shot back. Nigel peered over his sunglasses.

"You know, you could get in big trouble for threatening to injure a fellow Kids Next Door Operative. I would have been forced to do something drastic like exclude you from future missions for a certain period of time had I not stepped in when I did, and you know we need you."

"Yeah roight!" Wally said rolling his eyes.

"You'd just get Mashi to replace me and you know it!" He cried. Nigel frowned.

"That was uncalled for, Numbuh Four." He said in a monotone voice.

"Whatevah!" Wally said. He kept his head turned away from Numbuh One.

"Look, I know you don't like Numbuh 202…"

"What gave you that idea!" Numbuh Four asked sarcastically with a hing of anger in his voice.

"BUT! You can at least try to get along with him until his assigned to his new sector. He just moved here, remember? Do you think you can handle that?" Nigel asked. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure! I can handle it!" Wally cried, throwing his hands up. He stood and began pacing the floor.

"Ah can handle the fact that he's totally playin' all my best friends!Ah can handle the fact that everyone's fallen for the guy just because he's taller than me, faster than me, and maybe even smattah than me!Ah can handle the fact that he's got the others wrapped 'round his finger and he's ready ta 'urt 'em as soon as he gets the chance!Ah can evenhandle the fact that everyone's treatin' me loike ah'm one of da cruddy Delightful Children, all because Ah'm trying to protect 'em! Oh, yeah, Numbuh One,Ah think ah can handle it!" Numbuh Four cried. He was pacing throughout this whole speech and his face burned red with anger. Numbuh One looked at him calmly.

"It sounds… like your jealous Numbuh Four."

"WHAT! Oh!" Numbuh Four cried out in disbelief, slapping his ownforehead with his hand.

"Not you too Numbuh One!" He cried. Numbuh One folded his arms.

"You just said that you think Numbuh 202 is taller, faster, and smarter than you, and since those are traits you seem to desire, it sounds like your jealous!"

"WHAT!AH DON'T WANNA BE NOTHIN' LOIKE THAT CRUDDY IDIOT!" Wally shouted. He pointed to Numbuh One.

"He's got you hooked too!" He cried. Nigel stared at him.

"Calm down Numbuh Four."

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! 'OW CANAH CALM DOWN WHEN ALL MY FRIENDS ARE AGAINST ME! Kuki thinks ah 'ate her when it's the exact opposite! Abby thinks ah wanna foight 'er when that's the last thing on my mind! And Hoagie won't even talk to me! AND YOU……" Wally paused and stared at Numbuh one with huge eyes. Everyone outside the room looked at each other sadly. Wally really sounded upset. Maybe there was more to this Mashi character than they thought. They turned and looked at Mashi, who was doing something on his PDA. They heard Numbuh Four sigh inside the room.

Ya know what? Ya roight Numbuh One. Ah'm jealous, okay? Ye 'appy now?" Wally asked. He walked back over to the chair and slumped down in it. Numbuh One frowned.

"Well, you'd better straighten up your act Numbuh Four, or else I really WILL be forced to exclude you from present missions."

"Whateveah!" Wally said. He stood up.

"Can ah go to my room now?" He asked. Nigel sighed.

"Yeah, you're dismissed Numbuh Four, but just try to deal with Numbuh 202 for now, okay?" Numbuh Four turned his back on Numbuh one and said nothing as he exited his room. Everyone was standing around him. He frowned.

"What are you guys doin' here?" He asked, looking at them. Hoagie and Abby looked at each other.

"Uhhhh….I DROPPED A QUARTER! Yeah! That's it! And these guys were helping me find it!" Hoagie cried, dropping to the ground. Abby discreetly allowed a quarter to slip from her pocket and hit the floor. Hoagie saw it.

"Got it!" He cried standing up. He laughed nervously.

"Come on Numbuh Five, let's go." He said. He and Numbuh Five left and as they did, Numbuh Five said…

"Numbuh Five wants her quarter back." Hoagie pouted and gave it to her. Wally frowned and looked at Kuki.

"And what about you?" He asked. Kuki frowned.

"Wally, I'm sorry. I should have thought about…I uh…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said sweetly. Wally blushed a little but still looked mad.

"Who said my feelings were 'urt!" He asked in frustrationi. He pushed passed her and went to his room.

"Wally…" Kuki whispered.


	11. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

Breakfast:

Before long, Mashi left the Treehouse and went home. Numbuh Four stayed in his room all day and didn't come out for anything or anybody. It wasn't long before the sun rose over the horizon, turning Friday into Saturday. Wally groaned and tossed and turned in his bed as the rays of the sun shown through his window.

"Go away cruddy sun! I don't wanna get up…it's a Fri…" He paused and his eyes shot open.

"Can it be?" He asked himself. He sat up and glanced at the calendar against his wall. An excited expression graced his face.

"It is!" He said excitedly, hugging his pillow.

"It's…it's…SATURDAY!" He cried. He threw his pillow up in the air. He then held up his pinky and index finger on his right hand, just as a rock star would. He bobbed his head too.

"Na, na, na, na, na…SATURDAY! Na, na, na, na, na…SATURDAY! WOOH!" He cried. He threw a punch in the air.

"YEEEES! HA! HA! NO SCHOOL TODAY!" He rushed to his bathroom and washed up. He was singing while he was in the shower.

"Na, na, na, na, na…today is Saturday! Na, na, na, na, na…gonna be a great day! Na, na, na, na, na….agh! (cough, cough, cough)!" He went into a coughing fit! He nearly choked on the water spouting from his faucet. He quickly turned the water off, hopped out the shower, and spit in the sink. He was breathing hard and looked at himself in his mirror.

"Note to self….Singing in the shower….while facing the water….is a bad idea….because you can drown…." He thought.

(A/N: You know, like turkeys do!)

Wallysighed and bowed his head. A smile graced his lips.

"But still…..IT'S SATURDAY!" He cried. He brushed his teeth and tried to sing while doing so, nearly choking on the toothpaste as well.

"How about, you just don't sing in the mornings?" His mind said. He shrugged and quickly threw on his hoodie and jeans. He then threw open his door.

"Lookout world…it's Saturday….and here comes Numbuh Four!" He cried. He ran and slid out of his room on his knees. He then did a fake air guitar routine.

"Ba, da, na, da, na….SATURDAY! WOOH! BA, DA, NA, DA, NA….SATURDAY! OW!" Something hit him upside the head. He turned around to see Numbuh Five with her red hat in her hand.

"What was that for!" He cried, grabbing his head.

"We heard you the first time!" She cried angrily. She placed her hat back on her head.

"Your just jealous 'cause oi can sing bettah dan you!" Wally said. Abby laughed.

"Puh-lease! You didn't even get a part in the school musical last year! You can't carry a tune." Abby said. She walked into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast and Numbuh Four followed her.

"Hey! I just didn't know when the auditions were, that's all!" He cried, hopping up on his stool.

"Look, we all tried-out for that thing together and we all got a part. You just didn't do it 'cause you thought it was stupid, and then you got mad at Kuki!" Abby said.

"Who got mad at Kuki for what?" Hoagie asked, coming in the kitchen. Wally growled and angrily propped his left elbow on the table. He rested his head in his left hand.

"Remember? He was all pissed off and junk 'cause Kuki got the lead with those Delightful Children!" Abby said, closing the refrigerator.

"Oh, yeah! I totally should have gotten the lead! I'm a much better singer anyway!" Hoagie said. He was in the cabinet looking for some toast.

"Heh, heh, Wally probably thinks he can sing bettah dan you too!" Abby said.

"Well, he didn't even get a part. That's gotta mean somethin' right?" Hoagie asked. Wally growled.

"Can we CHANGE THE SUBJECT PLEASE!" He cried.

"Good morning team!" Numbuh one came in. Everyone said good morning.

"What's all the fuss about?" He asked. Abby laughed.

"Aw, we're just teasin' Numbuh Four!" Hoagie said. Wally grumbled under his breath. Nigel smiled at Wally.

"Come on guys, its Saturday, a day to relax, not make one of your friends crazy." Nigel said. Wally looked grateful and smiled.

"Thanks mate!" He said.

"Besides, if I hadn't ruined that play, the Delightful Children would have ruined you, so BLAH!" Numbuh four stuck out his tongue. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"A guy ruins a play and suddenly he thinks he's a hero." Abby said, pouring herself some orange juice. Hoagie shook his head.

"Where's the honor and justice in that?" He asked. Wally frowned at his friends and stuck out his tongue again and scrunched up his face. Nigel smiled and shook his head at his friends. Just then, Kuki trudged out of her room. She was the only one still in her night clothes. She looked horrible. Her hair was a mess and she had her favorite Orange Rainbow Monkey hugged tightly in her left hand. She tiredly rubbed her right eye with her right hand.

"Is-is Numbuh 4 ok today?" She asked, not really noticing that he was right there. Numbuh four looked at her sadly and worriedly. He tried to smile.

"Uh…hey Numbuh 3! You feeling okay?" He asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Numbuh 3 looked up and saw a smiling Numbuh 4 waving at her. She burst out a grin and returned to her old energetic self. She let out a squeal of happiness.

"EEEEEEEK! NUMBUH 4!" She cried. She dropped her Rainbow Monkey and ran up to him. She lifted him up off his stool and gave him a tight hug.

"OOOH! Your not mad anymore! I'M SO HAPPY! I was worried about you yesterday! OH! I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK!" Everyone else snickered to themselves and Numbuh 4 was turning blue.

"C-c-can't…breathe….Nu-numbuh 3….." He choked.

"Oopsie!" Numbuh 3 said, she dropped him and he took in a huge breath. He started breathing hard. Kuki blushed and sat down on her knees next to him.

"You okay?" She asked, rubbing his left arm and his back. Wally rubbed around his neck with his right hand.

"Yeah, why wouldn't ah be?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow at her weird behavior.

"And what's up with you!" He asked. She blushed and looked down shyly.

"Well…um… y-you went in your room yesterday and you didn't come out or answer me or anything when I called you. I thought you were sick or upset or mad at me or something. I-I kept thinking about you and couldn't get any sleep last night. I was worried about you Numbuh 4." Numbuh 4 stared at her. She was worried about him? A tint of pink started to creep up on his cheeks.

"Oh." He said softly.

She looked up at him with a tint of pink on her cheeks as well.She smiled sweetly.

"I'm just glad your feeling better. Y-your not mad at me or nothing, are you?" Wally smiled.

"Aw, ah could never be mad at ya Kuki! Sorry to make ya worry like that." He said, blushing nervously. Kuki smiled cheerfully and hugged him again. He was enjoying it until the others started laughing at him. Then he was blushing like crazy.

"Okay, okay, don't go gettin' all Mushy on me! LEMME GO!" He said, pushing her off of him. She released him and let out a cute giggle. Wally smiled at her, then turned to Numbuh One.

"Well, we don't have any missions today, right Numbuh One?" He asked.

"Well, none yet anyway." Nigel said.

"I hope not, Mashi was supposed to be coming by to help me on my new ship today." Hoagie said. Wally froze and everyone shot an angry look at Numbuh Two. Abby kicked Hoagie's leg under the table.

"OW!" He looked at Abby, who shot him her "she-devil" look. He started to sweat and shrugged.

"What? WHAT!" Numbuh Two asked innocently, not realizing what he said. Abby shook her head.

"Er…um…(ahem) Numbuh One, w-would you mind if I…uh…took the day of today?" Wally asked. There was a brief moment of silence in which Nigel's peered at Wally shock over his shades, which had slipped down his nose. Then, Nigel became angry. He raised his voice,

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Wally was surprised.

"WHAT! But…why….no-?" Wally started when Nigel interrupted him.

"N-O…NO!" He said with his hands on his hips. Wally frowned and immediately grew angry too.

"WHY THE CRUD NOT! For crying out loud, IT'S SATURDAY NUMBUH ONE!" Wally cried, standing up.

"So! I don't care if it's Guy-Fox day…." Nigel cried. Wally scrunched up his face.

"Wait…Guy-wha day…?" He asked. He looked at Kuki who shrugged. She didn't know what it was either. Nigel slapped his head with his hand.

"Your missing the point. The point is, you're a Kids Next Door Operative and we need you here at all times!"

"For what! It's not like we have any missions today!" Wally shot back

"We need you here in case we DO have missions Numbuh Four! You can't just ask for a day off out of the blue!" Nigel said angrily. Wally looked at him with wide eyes.

"What! Oh, ya gotta be kiddin' me! Numbuh Five does it all the time!" Wally cried, pointing at Abby.

"Hey! I ask for GROUP days off…IN ADVANCE!" Abby said, pointing back Wally.

"Whatevah!" Wally cried. He sighed and tried to get his temper under control. He really didn't want to be at the treehouse of Mashi was going to be there. He had to get our some kind of way.

"Look, Ah just wanted ta go ta da park today! That's all!" Wally said angrily. The room got quiet. Nigel sighed out of frustration. Abby looked around at her teammates. The tension in the room was tight. She rolled her eyes, sighed, and got up out of her seat. She walked over to Numbuh One. Wally was muttering under his breath with his arms folded.

"Listen Numbuh One, do you really wanna have a high-strung Numbuh Four around while Numbuh 202 is here?" She asked in a whisper. Nigel's eyes grew wide at that and he stared at Numbuh Four, then at Numbuh Five. She eyed him and he sighed. Kuki was worriedly looking at Wally throughout this whole thing and Hoagie found sudden interest in his breakfast.

"Hmmm." Nigel looked at Wally in thought.

"Okay Numbuh Four, well you keep your communicator on you?" He asked. Wally looked at Nigel.

"Why wouldn't ah!" He asked, still feeling a little upset, but calming down a bit more. Nigel sighed.

"Well…if you keep your communicator on you so you can be on call when we need you, then…I suppose….it's okay for you to take the day off." Wally's face brightened.

"Se-heriously!" He cried laughing.

"You mean it Numbuh One!" He asked. Nigel smiled.

"Yes, yes, of course, but you'd better get going before the day leaves you!" Nigel said.

"ALROIGHT! Thanks Numbuh One!" Wally cried, throwing punches in the air. He rushed to his room to back his bag for the park; you know, his communicator, a few "just-in-case" weapons, and a snack or two. Abby smiled at Nigel.

"Nice work Numbuh One." She said. She winked at him and went back to her breakfast. Nigel blushed. Kuki smiled and stared after Wally as he eagerly rushed to his room. Just seeing him happy made her happy too. He always had that effect on her. She turned to Nigel.

"Thank you Numbuh One!" She said.

"Yes, yes, you're welcome." Nigel said, getting him some breakfast and sitting down next to Numbuh Five.

"Hey! Girl! Don't you think you should eat too before you pass out!" Abby asked, looking at Numbuh Three. She was still staring at Numbuh Four's room.

"Huh? Oh! My Oopsie!" Kuki laughed.

"Your right Numbuh Five!" She said. She skipped over to her chair and Numbuh Five handed her a box of Rainbow Munchies. Kuki happily poured herself a bowl while humming the theme song.

A/N: It's gonna get really good now! I know exactly what I want to do. I hope you like it! R/R, Thank you


	12. Heading to the Park

This chatper will be short with more 34 fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

Numbuh 4 walked out of his room and into the kitchen to fix himself quick pop-tart to eat on the go that morning. It didn't take any time for the delicious treat to pop out of the toaster. Once it did, Numbuh 4 grabbed it.

"Righteo then! Ah'm off!" He said happily, heading for the door.

"Numbuh 4, wait!" Kuki cried. She rushed up to him and took his hand in hers. He blushed a little.

"Uh, Numbuh 3?" She looked at him with concerned eyes. She smiled.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?" She asked him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um...Ah'm just goin' to the park Numbuh 3." He said.

"I know!" She said. She closed her eyes and her grin grew even wider.

"Just promise me 'kay!" She asked sweetly. Numbuh 4 realized her grip on his hand was a little bit firmer, like she really cared about him or something. He blushed even more and felt butterflies in his stomach. His friends snickered but this time, he didn't notice. He gulped.

"Um...heh...s-sure thing...heh, heh." He laughed nervously. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" She said, being her happy-go-lucky self. She nearly knocked him over and he nervously but gently pried her arms off of him (even though he didn't want to)

"Heh, um...yeah...whatevah..." He said.. He made his way to the door, reaching for the knob as he did so, but all he kept grasping was air and he never took his eyes off Kuki. This caused him to bump into the door.

"Ow!" He cried. Kuki giggled and he blushed even more.

"Ya need ta watch where your goin' man!" Numbuh 5 said. Wally was still blushing like crazy!

"Um...er...roight!" He said. He made his way out the door, still flustered. Kuki smiled at him.

"Ah'm just gonna, um...yeah." Wally said. He quickly walked out the door and Kuki rushed to the window to watch him leave. It took a while for him to get downstairs and out the treehouse. He said bye to Mr. And Mrs. Uno on his way out.

A/n: Ever notice that the tree house shoots right out of Nigel's roof?

"Why was she staring at me like that! I made a complete fool of myself." He was thinking as he bit into his pop-tart. He sighed.

"I should have just..."

"YOO-HOO! NUMBH 4!" He heard a sweet voice sing

"Huh?" He turned and looked up at the tree house to see Kuki waving at him. Kuki laughed.

"BYE!" She cried happily. Wally gulped, swallowing his pop-tart. He nervously smiled and waved back. He headed on to the park. Kuki stared after him. Even though she acted crazy on the outside, she was very sane on the inside. She thought to herself,

"I hope I made you feel better Wally." Wally finished his pop-tart by the time he got to the park. Now, he wished he really had something to wash the gooey treat down. As he looked for a water-fountain, he started to think to himself.

"Am I wrong to want to get out of that house? I wasn't going to sit there and be miserable while Mashi was around. But what if I'm wrong about him?" He sighed and found a water fountain. He began to drink. He finished and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I wish I had someone to talk to about this." Wally thought to himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned away from the fountain and just started walking around the park. He had to get his mind off Mashi, but how?

Before long, he found himself at the river that ran through the park. He stopped for a while and stared at it. The ripples in the liquid as the water moved downstream soothe him a little. He was content just to look at that river. He smiled as a sudden thought occurred to him. At least he was learning how to swim. That was a positive thing in his life. He wasn't good, but he could at least do the dog paddle. Of course, that made him tired quickly and probably wouldn't be good in rushing water, but it wasn't all bad. The fact that he was learning, that's what mattered. And even though his friends and family was teaching him, the people doing most of the teaching were Abby and Kuki, of course over 98 percentof his motivation came just from being around Kuki. Kuki.

He smiled at the thought of her. She really was 'Kooky', but there was something about her that just…whenever you were around her, nothing seemed so hopeless. She was happiness, and she could make anyone else around her happy in a second. She didn't deserve to feel pain or be hurt. He couldn't let anything hurt her, he promised himself after she was almost forced to marry king Sandy against her will. And he wasn't about to let some jerk mislead Kuki into being something she wasn't. Mashi was a fake, Kuki was real, and Wally wasn't gonna let Mashi changed Kuki…or any of his friends for that matter. Darn it, he was back on his most troubling subject. He sighed.

"How am ah a'pposed ta protect 'em if they don't trust me?" he asked himself. He sat down, picked up a few rocks and threw them in the river. Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He stood up and snatched a KND weapon out of his bag. He aimed at the bushes.

"Alroight, show yourself! Who are you!" He cried. The bushes rustled a little more and the cause of the movement emerged. Wally stared in shock at what he saw. There, right before him, was a little ball of black and white fur. The thing looked up at Wally and waved excitedly. Wally relaxed and smiled.

"Well, well, if it isn't Numbuh 6!" He laughed, "What are you doin' here! Come here and lemme look at ya." Bradley rushed up to Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 squated down and looked Bradley over.

"Hey! Numbuh 2 did a great job with that synthetic skin he made for ya! Ya adjustin' to it okay?" Wally asked. Bradley nodded. After being run over by Cree and transformed into R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y, Sector V took Numbuh 6 home and Numbuh 2 worked on him. (Remember, at the end Kuki left with Bradley in her arms, walking with Numbuh 4). Numbuh 2 knew it would be hard for Bradley to live as part robot; Bradley was just a little older than a baby after all. So, Numbuh 2 made some synthetic skin to cover up Bradley's weapons so Bradley looked like a normal skunk. But when he needed to, he would unlock his weapons and kick butt! Wally smiled at him.

"How ya folks doin'?" Bradley smiled and started chattering away excitedly in Skunk talk. After about 2 minutes, Wally realized the problem.

"Uh, sorry ta interrupted ya mate but…well….Ah can't speak 'skunk'. Ah don't know what ya sayin'." Wally blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Bradley looked sad for a moment, but then smiled at Numbuh 4 at sat down. He pointed to Numbuh 4, then to himself, and then to his ears. Wally smiled.

"Oh! You want me ta talk and you'll listen?" He asked. Bradley nodded. (Numbuh 4's not as dumb as we think).

"Okay then!" Wally said. He sat down and put his weapon back in his bag.

"Let's see, where should ah start?" He paused.

"Um, Ah don't know if you'll be able ta understand me." He said. Bradley just smiled at him and made the same gesture as before. Wall smiled.

"Alright mate, if ya say so!" Wally got his wish, he had someone to talk to!

Transmission interrupted…..

I know this chapter seemed sort of weak, but it's significant to the story. This isn't the end! More is coming later! Just keep checking for more updates. Read and review, thank you!


	13. Talking to Numbuh 6

Sorry it took so long to update again, but school got in the way. CURSE YOU SCHOOL! Takes a lighter and a match and burns down school. Gives an evil laugh and clears throat Right, now then...

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

Numbuh 3 & Numbuh 2 were watching tv on the couch. Numbuh one retired to his room to make up some work to do. Relaxing just wasn't his style. Numbuh 5 retrieved her cd-walkman from her room and walked back to sit in her favorite chair. Numbuh 3 was staring at the screen, but was thinking about Numbuh 4. She missed him already. Numbuh 2 noticed this.

"Numbuh 3, you okay?" He asked her. She said nothing and he frowned.

"Numbuh 3! Hello! Earth to Numbuh 3! Come in, do you read me!"

"Huh? What did you say?" Kuki asked. Hoagie sighed.

"You've been in a daze all morning. You sure you feelin' alright?" Kuki smiled.

"Oh! I'm just fine! Still a little tired is all, but other than that, I'm fine!" She turned her head down.

"I'm just….worried about Numbuh 4." She said in whisper.

"What was that?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Nothing!" Kuki said quickly, smiling. Numbuh 5, who hadn't turned her music on yet, heard every word. She would talk to Kuki later. For now, she decided to pull her hat down over her eyes a bit more and to just relax.

"I wonder when Numbuh 202 is gonna get here." Hoagie said excitedly. Kuki cringed a little and Abby shot an angry look at Hoagie.

"Numbuh 2!" She cried.

"What! I'm just wonderin!"

"Well, sometimes its bettah ta keep yo thoughts to yourself!" Abby said. She turned her music up and layedd back down.

"Yeesh, everyone's on my case today." Hoagie said. Kuki sighed and climbed off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Hoagie asked.

"To my room." Kuki said.

"But, a Rainbow Monkey Special is about to come on, with deleted scenes from the movie."

"It'll be a re-run. Besides I don't really wanna watch it right now." Kuki said. She walked to her room.

"Don't wanna watch it? Numbuh 3? Not wanting to watch Rainbow Monkeys?" Numbuh 2 scratched his head.

"Something is definitely wrong with that girl. I…" Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" Hoagie cried. He rushed to the door and opened it, and there, with a huge grin plastered on his face, stood Mashi.

"Hello…" He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the park….

"Well, I guess you wanna know how the others are doing, huh? Numbuh One is still as busy as ever, and Numbuh Five is as cool as you remember. Numbuh Two is still making inventions and Numbuh Three…" Wally paused and gave a small smile.

"She's still as sweet and beautiful as ever." He said in a whisper. Bradley's eyes grew wide, but then he smiled and said something in skunk talk.

"Huh?" Wally looked up and blushed.

"N-no, wait, I didn't mean it like…" He started, but Bradley kept talking. Wally closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, who am I kiddin'. The way I act around her, its too obvious, isn't it? I mean, even you knew about it, right?" Bradley smiled, stopped talking, and nodded. Wally gave a small smile.

"Well, at least I know Kuki doesn't speak skunk, so my secret's safe with you." Wally said. Wally paused and looked at the river.

"So, everyone's fine." Bradley chattered again.

"Huh? What about me?" Wally asked. He paused, should he really say what was going on with Mashi and the rest of the gang? He gulped.

"W-well…" He sighed. "Okay, so maybe I fudged the truth a bit. Everything's not _totally_ fine at the treehouse. At least, not to me. See, there's this kid, Mashi something or other. Also known as Numbuh 202. Ah didn't like this kid from the first timeAh saw him, but the others immediately took a likin' to him. They think Ah'm crazy and paranoid, but Ah know something's wrong with the kid! He's kissin' up ta everyone and he's puttin' lies in my mouth and in their heads to make them hate me. He's lied ta _Numbuh 5_ by tellin' her ah wanted ta fight her. Now, Ah may like fighting, but Ah'd never turn against one of my own teammates. He also got _Numbuh 2_ thinkin' Ah'm paranoid. Numbuh 2 even slammed the door in my face when Ah showed Mashi where his room was. He made me so mad and taunted me so Ah almost hit him in front of _Numbuh 1_ and dat almost got me in trouble and as for _Kuki_, he's got her thinkin' I hate her just because she loves those cruddy Rainbow Donkeys that I can't stand! But I don't 'ate her, _I love her_! He's drivin' me nuts and…" Wally paused and looked at Numbuh 6 who was just sitting there and looking at him attentively. Wally blushed and Bradley tilted his head.

"Um..d-did I just c-call Numbuh 3, K-kuki?" Bradley paused, then smiled and nodded. Wally gulped.

"A-and, I just s-said I…did I just say I...I..l-loved her?" Bradley nodded and started chattering excitedly. Wally held up his hands defensively as Bradley spoke. There was still blush on his cheeks.

"Alright! Alright! Hey now, calm down! I know what I said, but you can't tell anyone, alright!" He asked, putting a hand over Bradley's mouth. Bradely smiled with his eyes and nodded against Wally's hand. Wally smiled and sighed.

"Roight, loike who are you gonna tell anyway? You're a skunk, no one can understand ya." He sighed. "Guess it was bound ta come out sooner or later." He said. He frowned.

"Anyway, when Ah told Numbuh 1 my suspicions of Mashi, you know what he called it…!"

Bradely raised an eyebrow, wondering what Numbuh 1 could have said to make Wally more upset then he already was.

"He told me ah was jealous…JEALOUS! Ah'm not jealous! The guy (202) was tellin' lies on me and turnin'them against me. What was ah 'apposed ta do, sit back and take it! Of COURSE Ah was gonna get mad. But anger and jealousy ain't da same thing. Jealousy is loike…loike…loike when you get a brand new baby brother who starts gettin' all the attention and it's drivin' ya mad; so you hide him in the dryer for a week. But after he's found, you then try ta sell him on E-bay for a buck fifty. Then your mom ground you for absolutely now apparent reason and…" Wally froze. He had just accidentally revealed a past event from his childhood. That's exactly what he did after Joey was born. He hid him in the dryer and tried ta sell him on E-bay for a buck fifty (remember, he ain't too bright). Wally blushed.

"Um…just forget that last part…okay?" Bradley smiled. Wally took a breath and sighed.

"Look, the point ah'm tryin' ta make is, ah AIN'T jealous of Mashi. When a guy goes around kissin' up ta everyone and makin' them hate you, what is there ta be jealous of? Ah'm tryin' ta protect'em and they're pushin' me away. I just…" He sighed. "Ah don't know what ta do mate. Ah…ah doubt m'self. Ah mean, what if ah'm wrong about this Mashi guy. Should ah give him a chance?" Bradely angily stood up and started chattering. He believed every word Wally said and he could not believe Wally would give in so easily. He was trying to explain that Wally could NOT let Mashi win. No matter how bad it good or how hopeless the situation looked, he had to protect them. And surprisingly, Wally almost understood Bradely…almost….especially when Bradely said…

"Everything will be alright!" Wally blinked twice. Had the little baby skunk just spoken English to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-what?" He said, trying to make sure he heard right. Bradley repeated himself…

"Eveinwibeaite!"

That was what REALLY came out of his mouth. Wally smiled, glad he wasn't going crazy.

Bradley gave Wally a look of determination.

"Thanks mate, talkin' ta ya made me feel a lot bettah." Wally said. He petted Bradley and ruffled his fur a bit. Bradley just grinned from ear to ear. Wally gasped.

"Hey, ah got somethin' for ya!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a small pack of _Chewy Pellets_. He opened the pack and poured some in his left hand. He then held his hand out in front of Bradley.

"G'on, try some! Their delicious, you'll love'em!" Bradley sniffed the strange new substance that appeared to be edible. He picked one up in between his paws and sniffed it. It smelled pretty good. He looked at Wally who nodded as he picked a pellet from his own hand and tossed it in his mouth. Bradley slowly but carefully ate the _Chewy Pellet_. He explored the taste and when he swallowed, his eyes bucked with excitement. He grinned and buried his nose in Wally's hand to eat more of the _Chewy Pellets_. Wally just laughed.

"That's it mate!" He said. He poured more in Bradley's paws.

"Some for you, and some for me!" He said, eating out of the bag. And Numbuhs 4 and 6 became a bit closer than they used to be. A bond began to form between them right thereas Numbuh 4 realized, Numbuh 6 would probably be his _only_ source for reassurance and encouragement as long as Mashi was around. And Wally needed all the support he could get to handle Mashi. He smiled at Numbuh 6. The creature had actually listened to and…apparently…understood Numbuh 4. Wally let out a small chuckle. Who knew such a little skunk could be so comforting and so…so…human?

* * *

A/N: Gotta stop here! I know it's short, but I should be updating more now since it's Christmas break. School work totally ruined everything earlier. Please don't hate me! Oh! And please Read and Review, thank you!

(a/n: _Eveinwibeaite_- if you say that and you look closely, you sort of see where _'everything alright'_ comes in; and pardon me for not knowing how to type baby-skunk chatter!)

ps: be looking for updates for my other stories, to, okay? winks


	14. Numbuh 5's Realization

I don't own KND.

"This thing will only respond to my voice when I give the commanding word." Mashi said evilly to himself. Currently he was underneath Numbuh two's latest vehicle. He was supposed to be "helping" Numbuh two build the vehicle so that it functioned at full capacity. In reality he was sabotaging it for a bigger scheme he had planned for later.

"What was that Numbuh 202?" Hoagie asked, coming in. Mashi mentally kicked himself to turn his 'evil''off' for a while.

"Oh, just um…working out some calculations…" He lied. He pulled himself out from underneath the ship.

"Oh, well…I found a new engine to install. It should operate better with a piston-powered engine, what do you think?" Hoagie asked.

'_I think you're an idiot._' Mashi thought to himself, but he told Hoagie with a bright smile, "You're not the 2x4 technology specialist for nothin'!"

"Great! Help me set this up, alright?" Hoagie asked.

Meanwhile, at the park...

"Mate, we prob'ly should stop now for two reasons: One, my stomach isstartin' ta hurt and two…we're all out of Chewy Pellets." Wally said, turning the bag upside down and dumping out the crumbs. Bradley let out a sad sigh. Wally smiled and patted his head.

"No worries mate, I'll just buy more tomorrow, alright?" Bradley clapped his paws and Wally grinned.

"You koinda remind me of Kuki when she's watching Rainbow Monkeys." He said. He then paused and sighed sadly.

"Kuki, what am ah gonna do? If am'm not careful, Mashi could seriously hurt her and the others." He stared off into the lake. Bradley had a sad look on his face. He walked up and place his head in Wally's lap. Wally smiled and scratched Bradley's fur.

"Thanks Numbuh 6." He said. Bradley smiled and nuzzled into Numbuh four even more.

At the treehouse…

Abby was showing Mashi to the door.

"Are you sure I can't see Numbuh 3?" He asked.

"Trust me Numbuh 202, she's not in da best of moods to see you right now." Abby said. Then she thought, '_since you've made Numbuh 4 so upset, which in turn makes Numbuh 3 upset_'. Mashi frowned.

'_This must have something to do with Numbuh 4. He's having an affect on them. I gotta step things up and quick_.' He thought. He cleared his throat.

"You know Numbuh 5, the school dance is coming up next week and I was wondering…" Abby put her hands up.

"Whoa, hold up now. Whatchu drivin' at here boy? You know you ain't exactly Numbuh 5's type." Abby said.

"Oh, no, no!" Mashi cried.

"I was merely going to suggest that you speak to Numbuh 3 on my behalf. I wanted to ask _her_ to go with me." He said quickly, putting his hands up in defense and smiling. Then he smirked.

'_Although, asking you out in front of Tubby and Baldy could help with my plans too!_' He thought. Abby folded her arms.

"Look, you can talk to Numbuh 3 yourself, when she's available…which is NOT now. Why don't you come back later, say like tomorrow?" Mashi shrugged.

"Sure, I'd hate to upset anybody." He looked around.

"By the way, where's Numbuh 4?" He asked. Abby closed her eyes.

"Sorry man, but Numbuh 5 can't disclose such information to you, pro Numbuh 4's wishes." Abby said as Hoagie came entered on his way to the kitchen. He came up beside Abby.

"Numbuh 4? Oh, he's at the park." Hoagie blurted out. Abby's eyes went wide and smacked herself on the forehead. She angrily nudged Hoagie.

"NUMBUH 2!" She cried.

"Ow!" Hoagie rubbed his sore spot.

"What did I say!" He asked innocently. Abby put a hand to her temple and shook her head.

"Am I…missing something?" Mashi asked looking confused.

"Look, Numbuh 202, it may be best for you to AVOID Numbuh 4 right now, okay?" Abby said. Mashi shrugged.

"Sure, whatever you guys say. I'll see you guys later. Oh! And Hoagie, I'll pick up that some new cables for the ship for ya." Mashi said, walking out the door.

"Thanks man, see ya later!" Hoagie cried, waving. Abby closed the door.

"He's a great guy, huh?" Hoagie said. Abby angrily folded her arms and tapped her foot as she stared at Numbuh 2.

"What!" Numbuh 2 cried. Abby shook her head.

"Just when Numbuh 5 thought you couldn't be any denser! Look man, something is going down between Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 202. You and me have been tryin' ta hook Numbuhs 3 and 4 up for months! Haven't you noticed that Numbuh 202 is creating tension between them! Numbuh 5 was tryin' not to give away Numbuh 4's location. She thinks that Numbuh 202 might try to keep Numbuhs 3 and 4 apart."

"Aw, you're crazy Numbuh 5." Hoagie said, waving away the idea.

"Numbuh 202 wouldn't do that. He's a great guy! In fact, I bet if we asked him, he'd help us get Numbuhs 3 and 4 together."

"Hmm, I don't know. But until Numbuh 5 can be sure of what's going on, don't do or say anything stupid that might upset Numbuh 3, or Numbuh 4."

"Like what?"

"Like mentioning Numbuh 202…period! You got it!" Abby asked, leaning in close. Hoagie felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. Abby apparently wasn't aware of how being so close to Hoagie was affected him. He was sweating but she thought it was out of fear from her being intimidating.

'God she's beautiful. If I had the guts I'd kiss her right now but…" Hoagie thought to himself, when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Listen, don't mention Numbuh 202 around Numbuh 3 or Numbuh 4 at all! Do I MAKE myself CLEAR Numbuh 2!" Abby cried, grabbing his collar. Hoagie gulped again.

"Heh, heh…clear as c-crystal." He said, grinning sheepishly.

"Good!" Abby released him.

"Now Numbuh 5 is gonna go talk to Numbuh 3." She said.

"R-Right. Um…I'm gonna get a snack. You want anything?" He asked. Abby paused and turned around.

"Boy, what did I just say?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I know, but…you know, in case you guys got hungry while you were talkin' or something." Hoagie shrugged. Abby smiled.

"Hm, that was really sweet of you ta offer Numbuh 2, but Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3 will be fine." She started to Numbuh 3's room and paused again.

"Actually, hook Numbuh 5 up with some Rainbow Crunchy Cookies, baby. Those ought to cheer Numbuh 3 up."

"You got it." Hoagie poured a bowl of Rainbow Crunchy Cookies and handed it to Abby. Their fingers touched as he passed her the bowl and Abby didn't take it right away. Of course, Hoagie kept a tight grip on the bowl too. Abby felt Hoagie's touch and looked at him. He looked at her too and they both blushed.

"N-numbuh 2?" She started. Hoagie thought, '_I gotta tell her_.'

"A-abby I…I…" Hoagie started when Numbuh 1 came in.

"Hey guys." He said. Hoagie let go of the bowl like it was red-hot and on fire and Abby quickly turned her head to hide her blushing.

"Numbuh 5, I did some research for our science project on the growth of plants. I'd like for you to look it over with me."

"Uh…s-sure boss." She said, tearing her eyes away from Numbuh 2.

"Just as soon as I talk to Numbuh 3. It's…uh….really important….it's a girl thang, heh, heh…you know. Okay see ya'll." She said. She took the Bowl and went to Numbuh 3's room. Nigel stared after her and turned to Hoagie.

"What's with her?" He asked, sitting down in the kitchen.

'What's with her? Beauty, spunk, style, class, everything that makes a girl fantastic.' Hoagie thought. But her turned to his leader and shrugged.

"Who knows?" He said, looking in the fridge for some food.

A/N: How'd you like it? There was some 2/5 fluff, but you still don't know if it'll be 2/5 or 1/5 in the end. (but I do! heh, heh!) Read and Review! Thanks! Oh, and Happy New Year!


	15. Leave Bradley Alone!

Wally was holding Bradley. He gave Bradley one last pat on the head.

"I'll try ta come back tomorrow, okay mate?" He said. Bradley nodded and gently licked Wally's cheek; then he hugged him. Wally froze a second before squeezing Bradley back. Then in a soft whisper he said, "Thanks for listening." Bradley nodded. Wally set him down then picked up his back pack and headed back to the treehouse when he paused.

"Oop! First, I gotta make a rest stop!" he cried, rushing to the public restrooms. Bradley saw him run off and shook his head. He then went on his merry way back towards his own home. As Bradley was walking, someone who wasn't watching where they were going tripped over him and fell flat on their face.

"Ow!" he cried. Bradley paused and rushed back to see if the kid was okay. The kid sat up slowly and growled angrily.

"What the heck did I trip on?" He asked, looking around. He saw Bradley and stood up, still looking mad.

"Was it you!" He asked. Bradely had a worried look on his face when suddenly the kid kicked him hard in the side of his stomach, knocking him over.

"Stupid rodent! Need to watch where you're going next time!" He said. Bradley held his side and sat up slowly. He then looked up at the kid and whimpered. He may have been a robotic KND operative, but he was still a baby. He sniffled before letting out a loud wail. The kid ignored him, reached into his pocket, and opened his communicator.

"Mashi, is everything going according to plan?" Five voices said on the communicator.

"Oh, yes. Everything is EXACTLY as planned. No worries, I told you I'd deliver and…"

"WAHHAHHAHAAHAHAAAAAAA!" Bradley cried. The five voices groaned.

"What is that infernal wailing racket!" They asked. Mashi rolled his eyes.

"Just what you said, wailing, from a STUPID, BABAY, SKUNK!" He said. He turned and kicked Bradley three more times as he emphasized the last 3 words, making Bradely cry harder.

"Make it shut up!" The kids said.

"What do you think I'm doin'!" Mashi asked.

Meanwhile, Wally had just come out of the restroom.

"Ah, now that's much bettah!" He said with a smile on his face. Suddenly, he heard a crying noise.

"Cryin'?" He asked himself.

"Shaddup you stupid thing!" He heard another voice say. When he heard that voice, his blood began to boil.

"Mashimarou…" He said angrily, and rushed off to the source of the sound. When he reached the scene, his eyes were wide with horror. Mashi had picked Bradley up by his tail and was now shaking him roughly.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! QUIT CRYING!" He said angrily. Bradely only cried out more. He was frightened. Wally's eyes were wide and his fists clenched tight. He rushed up to Mashi, who didn't see him coming, and socked him in the jaw, making him release Bradley. Bradley fell to the ground and kept crying.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Wally cried. He looked down at Bradley worriedly and noticed that he had a few bruises on the side of his body.

"Oh, Numbuh 6…." He said. He reached down and gently picked Bradley up. He petted his fur softly, aware of his wounds, and shushed him. Bradley's crying slowed as he opened his eyes and looked up to see who was comforting him. When he saw it was Wally, a small smile spread across his face and he snuggled into Wally the best he could.

Mashi had been knocked to the ground. He felt something warm trickle from the corner of his mouth and realized he was bleeding. He looked up at Wally angrily and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Wally returned the glare as Mashi stood up.

"Well, well, well….if it isn't shrimp face." Mashi said.

"What are you doin' here?" Wally asked, keeping a firm hold on Bradley. Mashi let loose an evil chuckle.

"Ironically, I wanted to see if you were here." He said. Wally narrowed his eyes, keeping Bradley close to him.

"What did you want me for? I ain't got no business with da likes of you!" He said angrily. Mashi stared him down.

"That being the case, why don't you go about YOUR business and not interfere with what I'm doing."

"What you're doing is WRONG and EVIL! You're a manicure…er….mannican…mime..manip…um…tricksta! (he's trying to say manipulator) Yeah, you've got everyone fooled but me! And I ain't gonna stand for it!" Wally said. Bradley looked up from Wally's face to the mean kid in front of them. Was this that Mashi boy Wally had been talkin' about? Mashi frowned.

"Whatever I do, is none of your concern." He said. He narrowed his eyes too.

"Why did you get so uptight about me kicking that RAT anyway?" He said, eyeing Bradley. He stepped up to them and Bradley snuggled into Wally more, out of fear. Wally held him tight.

"Never knew you were an animal lover Wally, but anything to impress Kuki, right?"

"That's NUMBUH 4, and she's NUMBUH 3, to you! Besides that, Kuki's got nothin' ta do wit it. Bradley here is a good friend of mine, a fellow Kids Next Door Operative at that. I'll always protect him and be there for him. And what's more, he's just a baby! What kinda sick kid goes around kicking babies!" Wally said. Mashi held his hands up in defense.

"Woah, woah, woah. Now, I always thought you KN-Dorks were stupid, but you're letting ANIMALS into the Kids Next Door now! That's just total idiocy! What kinda moron would do that, I mean look at the thing! It's a weak, mindless, stupid creature that can't do anything! Why would you make it an operative!" Mashi asked, pointing to Bradley. Bradley gasped and buried his face in Wally's shirt. Wally felt his blood boil.

" 'HE'S' not an 'IT'. HIS name is Bradley and YOU will address him as NUMBUH 6, your fellow Kids Next Door operative….Numbuh 202. What's more, you're NOT going ta talk about him like that…AND, you owe HIM an apology!" Wally said. Mashi stared in disbelief and smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Oh! For the love of….puh-lease! I'd drop dead before I apologize to that thing!" Bradley could feel Wally's anger radiating off of him as heat and squirmed a bit uncomfortably. Wally growled.

"THAT, can be arranged." He said, putting Bradley on the ground. He pushed Bradley behind him and took a fighting position.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, APOLOGIZE ta Numbuh 6, NOW!" Wally said. He continued, "You have absolutely NO RIGHT to mistreat him or talk bad about him like you did, and you'll be sorry if you don't do what I say!" Mashi smirked and also took a fighting posture.

"Well guess what, YOU'RE not the boss of me. I can do WHATEVER I want, and if I DON'T wanna apologize to some stupid rat, then that's my business. But if you want an early death wish, I'd be glad to give it to you." He said. Wally took off his bag and placed it on the ground.

"Let's go then." He said.

"Ladies Fir-" Mashi didn't have time to finish as Wally suckered punched him in his gut. Then, the fight was on!


	16. The Fight

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own in...ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

-----------

The moment you've all been waiting for...THE FIGHT!

------------

After Wally punched Mashi, he pulled back and charged again. This time he punched him in the stomach repeatedly. Mashi doubled over, but didn't give in. Instead, he wrapped an arm tightly around Wally's neck so he couldn't move. Wally began struggling to get out of his grip when Mashi gave him a noogie for about 30 seconds.

"Whatsa mattah squirt? To weak ta get outta my grip?" He asked. He then began to knee Wally in the stomach repeatedly. Wally grit his teeth together and forced himself not to give in to the pain. Bradley watched on helplessly. The last thing he wanted was for Wally to get hurt. Wally then took Mashi's hand and bit into it. Mashi cried out and released Wally. Wally backed up and fell to the ground to catch his breath. Mashi watched as blood began to trickle from his hand. While Wally was on the ground, henoticed thatMashi was distracted andhe took this opportunity to kick Mashi in his legs, knocking him down as well. Wally then crawled away to catch his breath for a moment. Mashi gasped as he fell, then he shot an evil glare at Wally. He stood slowly, as if preparing to charge, but looked back at his hand. He growled and looked back at Wally.

"You sonfa…." He started, when he saw the hatred in Wally's eyes. Wally stood with a stagger. His stomach was killing him and he felt like he was gonna puke, but he didn't let it show. Instead, after catching his wind, he rushed up to Mashi and did a jump kick, hitting him in the nose. Mashi fell backwards on the ground, cried out and grabbed his nose. It felt broken. He looked at his hands. Correction, it WAS broken. His nose was bleeding, but there was nothing he could do right then. Mashi was on his back. Wally moved again and towered over Mashi. He lifted his foot to ram into Mashi's face but Mashi grabbed it and flipped Wally over. Wally hit the ground with a loud THUD and winced. Everything went numb really fast and he thought his head would split open. He tried to use his hands to push himself up, but his arms were like jelly and he collapsed quickly. Mashi came up to him, turned him over, pinned him, and kept Wally's arms down on the ground to his sides.

"You're pretty good squirt, but not good enough. Ooh, if only Kuki could see you now…!" Mashi said. Wally growled.

"SHADDUP!" He said.

"Right, why talk when I'm gonna beat the stuffin' outta ya!" Mashi said. He released Wally's arms and began to hit Wally in the sides of his face over and over, left, right, left, right, until Wally couldn't take it anymore. After Mashi gave him a black eye and a swollen lip, Wally grabbed his hands and blocked his next punches. Wally then pushed forward, struggling to get Mashi off of him. They were both on their knees and were staring each other down as Wally continued to hold Mashi's fists. (like they're pushing against each other)

"What'sa matter squirt!You lookin' kinda tired!" Mashi said. Wally growled, though he had trouble seeing, he knew he couldn't let his weakness show. With all his might, he gave a big push and knocked Mashi down so Mashi was on the ground and so he was on top. But Mashi didn't like this. He shifted his weight so Wally was on the bottom, then Wally did the same, and they rolled around like that for a while. Both were trying to dominate the other so they could have the best shot at pulverizing their opponent. In the end, Mashi won that round. He pinned Wally and noticed that Wally was fatigued. Then again, he was a little bit tired himself, but not nearlyas much as Wally.

"You fight pretty good, shrimp, but you'll never beat me. You're weak, and that's why Kuki will never fall for you! I'm ten times stronger than you'll EVER be!" He said. Wally's breathing was labored. He felt like he'd pass out any minute. Bradley couldn't stand this. He knew he couldn't use his weapons or else he might hit Wally in the process, so he used the next best thing…animal instincts. He charged at Mashi and latched onto his foot. He then bit Mashi's ankle and he also used his claws to dig down into Mashi's skin. Mashi cried out and looked down.

"What the…!" He saw Bradley stuck on his foot. He growled.

"Get offa me you piece of trash!" He said. With all his might, he shook his foot to get Bradley off. So much, in fact, that he flung Bradley into the nearby river. Wally saw this and gasped.

"BRADLEY!" He cried. His eyes widened in fear and his new focus, now, was on saving his friend. He found new strength within him as he punched Mashi in his face again, this time in the eye, knocking him over. Wally stood and rushed towards the river when Mashi grabbed his foot.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going!" He asked. Wally frowned and struggled to get Mashi off of him.

"I ain't got no time for you right now! Bradley'll drown if I don't do somethin'!" He said. Mashi laughed.

"Like I care!" He said. Wally growled, reached down, and grabbed Mashi by his collar. He dragged Mashi too his feet, and then did something that was very low whenever two boys fight.

"I told you…you…ain't….worth…my….TIME!" He cried. When he said 'time', he lifted his leg back and, as hard as he could, kneed Mashi in his….well….you know. Mashi's eyes went wide and as soon as Wally released him, he fell over singing soprano. Tears came from his eyes and he grit his teeth. Wally didn't even look at him.

"Hang on Bradley, I'm comin'!" He said. He turned back to the rushing river and, without a moment hesitation, jumped in...forgetting that he could barely swim.

-----------------

A/N: Ooh! I'm so evil! Hope Wally doesn't drown before he gets to Bradley Sorry it was so short, but the next one WILL be longer, I promise! And I can't WAIT to write it! I was never good at writing fighting scenes, but I did the best I could in this chappie. I hope you liked it! Read and Review please!


	17. The Rescue

**TO MY REVIEWERS**

--_teary-eyed_-- OMG! Before I put up this next chappie, I just want to give a GIHUGIC THANKS to **all** of my reviewers! --_gives them all a big hug_-- Especially the following who are my top four reviewers of this story. I swear, it's like they've responded to every chapter I've put up and it encourages me to write more! (The number to the right is how many reviews they've sent me total)

GoldenFlither: 15

Cyrix: 10

Flirtykuki: 6

34lover: 5

It's like I can always expect to have these four review RIGHT after I get a chappie up! So thanks so much you guys!

All of you, you don't know how much I enjoy reading your reviews! They always make me smile and encourage me to do my best. It's something for me to look forward to when I check my mail! Believe it or not, I actually keep your reviews in my mailbox for a few days because it takes a while for me to bring myself to delete them. It's just….I enjoy reading them so much! They also let me know that I have yet to lose my writing magic, which is good because I'm looking at writing as a career choice in the near future! ;-) Please keep reviewing and God Bless you All!

* * *

On with the story!

* * *

Wally continued to push against the forces of the water. His lungs were burning and they felt like they were going to collapse at any moment. When he first jumped in, he immediately began doing the only stroke he knew, the Dog Paddle. Unfortunately, it seemed like that wasn't helping much, but it was the only thing he could do. Whenever he felt like he was progressing, a huge wave would hit him in the face and send him under the water. He barely had time to take a breath and he would fight to come to the surface again. He found himself constantly spitting up water and he had trouble breathing, but he pressed on because he didn't want to lose Bradley.

"Hang…..on……Brad----ley….." He thought. He could barely keep Bradley in his line of vision with all the water hitting him in the face. Bradley looked as though he was passed out a few feet ahead of Wally, and it made Wally's heart lurch out to the baby skunk. He narrowed his eyes and fought harder against the river than he had before. He came up to a rock and realized he needed a break, so he made his way to it and collapsed once he reached the surface. He started breathing hard and continued to spit up water. He shot his head up and his hair flew out of his face. He looked forward.

"BRAA---gasp---BRA--DLEY!" He cried. The skunk didn't respond. Wally took some deep breaths and called again.

"BRAAA--cough,cough-AH-DLEY--cough,cough-!" No answer. Wally felt like his lungs were tightening and his head was pounding.

"Oohhhoohh…" He groaned. He quickly took deep breaths.

"I….gotta ….save'im." He thought. He looked up at the water and shivered. He didn't know water could be so frightening and tyrannical, and he felt so cold too.

"Ohh….Ah wish I had a lifeline ta throw." He thought, putting his hand to his forehead. He shook his head.

"No time for dat now." He thought. He looked around.

"I gotta get to'im quick!" He noticed several rocks were stationed within the water and they made a staggered path towards Bradley.

"Yeah! That's it!" Wally thought. He balanced himself and prepared to jump. He moved from rock to rock until he found himself close to Bradley.

"Almost…..there…" He said. Suddenly, he bent his knees and took a HUGE jump forward. He was near Bradley in no time and instantly took the baby in his arms.

"Br-brad…gurgle—gulp…" He couldn't speak and at this point, air became a desperate necessity! Wally knew he was gonna drown unless he didn't do something. He found a low branch hanging nearby and made his way to it. He made a desperate grab for a low branch and caught it, but he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Somehow, he managed to get Bradley on top of his head.

"As long as _he's_ out of da water….it's fine." Wally thought, in reference to Bradley. He froze…

"But….what about me? I'll be done for soon!" He thought. He his arms were tired and felt strained against the current, and his eye that Mashi hit, though only slightly swollen, wasn't making things any better. Meanwhile, back on the shore, Mashi was slowly getting over his pain.

"Why that little imp! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna…" He looked up and actually spotted Wally struggling against the water as he swam away.

"Hmm….this can work to my advantage." He thought. He pulled out his communicator.

"Mashimarou! What happened! We…" The Delightful Children started when Mashi cut them off.

"I'll contact you later. I've got business to handle." He said. He hung up on them and called the Sector V treehouse.

* * *

In the treehouse…

Kuki was pacing back and forth.

"Numbuh 3, would you sit down? You makin' Numbuh 5 dizzy!" Abby said.

"Yeah, me too!" Numbuh 2 said. Kuki whipped her head around, her hair flowing behind her.

"I can't help it! I'm worried about Numbuh 4! He hasn't contacted us in like….FOREVER!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air. Tears began to cometo her eyes. Abby and Hoagie looked at each other worriedly. Abby sighed and put down her magazine. She walked up to Kuki.

"Numbuh 3…" She said, putting a hand on Kuki's shoulder.

"What if something BAD happened to him!" Kuki cried. She brought her hands to her mouth and whimpered. Abby gave a gentle smile.

"Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 is a tough guy. He can handle anything! Numbuh 5 is sure of it!" Abby said! Kuki still had tears in her eyes, but smiled.

"Numbuh 5…" she started, when Numbuh 1 ran in.

"Gear up people! We have an emergency!" He said.

"A mission! Already!" Hoagie asked asked.

"We can't go without Numbuh 4!" Kuki cried.

"It's not an adult mission, it's a rescue mission!" Nigel said.

"Rescue?" Abby asked.

"Numbuh 202 just contacted me! He says he saw Numbuh 4 with a baby skunk, and they were playing by the river when the skunk fell in. Numbuh 4 jumped in after him to save him." Nigel explained. Abby's and Hoagie's eyes were wide. Kuki gasped and her heart was beating rapidly.

"Wally…..Bradley…" She thought. Those were two of the three most important guys in her life; the third being her father. If anything happened to them….the mere thought of it made her produce a river of tears. Abby cringed and stepped away a bit to keep from getting wet.

(A/N: you know how kuki will literally cry a river)

"Oh, Numbuh 3."Abby said.

"We can't waste time guys! Numbuh 4 and Bradley are in trouble!" Hoagie said.

"Right! You heard him guys! Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" Nigel said. With that, they rushed out of the tree house.

* * *

Mashi was at the park looking at his communicator. He was tracking exactly how far Sector V was from the park. It wasn't long before they were right on him.

"Excellent!" He said. In the ship…

"I should have gone with him!" Kuki cried.

"Numbuh five says, you need ta calm down girl! Numbuh five is SURE Numbuh four is okay!" Abby said.

"We're here Numbuh 1!" Hoagie said.

"Excellent, land her gently Numbuh 2." Nigel responded.

"Roger that." Hoagie said as he landed. As soon as they touched the ground, Kuki rushed out of the ship.

"Numbuh four, Numbuh six! I'm comin'!" She cried, when she saw Mashi.

"Numbuh 202!" She said. Mashi immediately put on his worried face.

"I felt I had to contact you guys. When I got here, the skunk fell in and Wally dodged in after it! I was gonna go in and save 'em but I felt I had to let you guys know first." He explained as the others arrived. Abby stared him down.

"Hmmm…" She said, noticing the bruises on his face.

"How'd you get those bruise marks?" She asked, folding her arms. Mashi blushed a bit.

"Uh…I fell….down the stairs at home!" He said.

"Funny, 'cause you didn't HAVE those marks when you left the treehouse." Abby said, raising an eyebrow.

"I…uh…went home first before I came here." He said.

"We saw you about ten minutes ago. It takes a good twenty minutes to get here from the treehouse." Abby said. Mashi shrugged.

"I run fast." He said, nonchalantly. He mentally kicked himself. That was an amateur slip up in lying. He'd have to be sure not to make a mistake like that again. He knew he had been feeling too cocky and confident, forgetting that Numbuh five was the smart, observant one of the group. He had to calm down and protect his evil cover.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! WE GOTTA SAVE BRADLEY AND WALLY!" Kuki screamed.

"Bradley? That's the skunk's name?" Mashi asked, pulling his shirt off. He knew he had to act like he had never heard the name from Wally.

"Yes! Please, help them!" Kuki said. Mashi nodded and handed her his shirt…a move he did on purpose.

"I'm on it!" He said. "And don't worry Kuki, I'll bring them back safe." He added. Kuki blushed a bit when she saw his muscles and noticed how fit and in shape he was. She then looked down and scolded herself. She couldn't be thinking thoughts like that, not now! Mashi smirked to himself, that was the reaction he wanted, and rescuing those two idiots would make Kuki see him as even more of a hero, which would lower her opinion of Wally as well. Mashi then turned and did a smooth dive into the river.

"C'mon, let's follow'im!" Hoagie said running. The others followed on shore as Mashi made his way down river. About 8 minutes later, Mashi reached Wally and Bradley."

"Look!" Nigel cried pointing.

"There they are!" Abby said. Kuki gasped at what she saw. Wally looked close to being unconscious and Bradley was already knocked out. Kuki also noticed that Wally's grip on the branch was slipping. Mashi sped up his swimming, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the others were watching him…that was crucial to keeping hisimage humble and heroic. He reached Wally and Bradley in no time and wrapped his arm around Wally's torso. By then, Wally couldn't hold out any longer. He too passed out.Mashi smirked, andthen dragged the two to shore. Now, it's not to say that the water_didn't_ have an affect on Mashi…he was just really good at covering up how he truly felt; but honestly he was exhausted. Also, the fact that Wally had roughed him up pretty good in the little brawl earlier didn't help much either; butMashi stillmanaged to get them to shore.

"Wally! Bradley!" Kuki cried, rushing forward. Mashi tried to look like he wasn't tired, though he was breathing hard. Water was dripping from his body and his lungs were strained as well. Wally and Bradley both looked like they were asleep.

"I think Numbuh four's unconscious. Bradley too."Mashi said. Kuki dropped on her knees next to Wally's head.

"Numbuh four?" She asked worriedly with tears in her eyes. She gently brushed back Wally's bangs from his face and gently moved his head into her lap. She looked over at Bradley and took him in her arms.

"Numbuh six?" She asked, but neither of them stirred. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she feared the worse.

* * *

A/N: AHHH! NO! I didn't want to end right there either! I wanted to keep writing, but I enjoy cliff hangers soooo much! Don't worry, Wally and Bradley aren't did, just unconscious and fatigued from fighting the river! Also, I hate making Mashi seem like a saint to the rest of Sector V, but it's crucial to his plan. How is it I despise my own character!

Oh! And the part where Kuki runs out of the ship screaming: "Wally! Bradley! I'm comin'!" was inspired by the scene she does shen she is worried about the Rainbow Monkey Lisa in Opeartio Nugget! She's acting the same way, see?

On a more serious note, the rating for this fiction might actually go up due to one quick violent scene that will occur in a later chapter. I would love to keep it G for General audience, and I've tried to think of ways to get around it, but I can't think of anything and the scene itself is actually pretty dramatic. It's not graphic, but just dramatic. And it only lasts for like a millisecond or two and occurs exactly midway through the story. Like, it'll be the major climax of the story, so this is just a warning. But I won't tell you who the victim will be, and no, nobody dies. I love keeping my audience in suspense! ;-)

Anyway, I've done my part, now it's time for you all to do what you do best…REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it! I may not be able to get another chapter up for a day or two. I graduate tomorrow and have a party right after; then I have church Sunday and another party to go to after that, so the next chapter may be up Monday or Tuesday. GO CLASS OF 2006! WOO-HOO! ;-D

Well, guess that's it! Until the next chappie, Peace!


	18. Wally Awakens

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

------

"Bradley? Wally? Wake up, please! You gotta wake up, c'mon…" Kuki said with tears welling up in her eyes. Wally didn't even flinch. He looked as if he were sleeping. Kuki gave a shaky gasp and gently caressed his face with her free hand. He had bruises on his face and she wondered how he got those. Perhaps from bumping against the rocks? The mere thought of it made her shudder.

"Oh, Wally." She whispered. She then buried her face in Bradley's fur.

"Bradley, please wake up…you too…my baby." She whispered. She pulled away and tears fell from her eyes on Bradley's snout and on Wally's forehead. Wally let out a groan and his eyelids moved a bit, but he did not awaken, unlike Bradley who wiggled his snout at the sensation of warm, salt water on his little nose. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Kuki as his vision blurred into focus.

"Br-Bradley?" Kuki whispered. The others stood around quietly, knowing this was a serious moment for Kuki, Wally, and Bradley right now. They knew that Wally and Bradley held a special please in Kuki's heart. Kuki gave a small laugh.

"Oh Bradley, thank heaven you're alright!" She said hugging him. Bradley gave a small smile too and gently licked Kuki's face. She giggled some more as he snuggled his head against her cheek. Mashi smiled evilly to himself.

"Well, it looks like Bradley's okay…but Numbuh 4 might need medical attention." Mashi said, moving forward. Bradley's ear flicked in Mashi's direction and he suddenly found the strength to struggle out of Kuki's grip.

"Bradley?" She asked. She released him and he scampered on top of Wally's torso. He turned to stare Mashi down and a low growl emerged from his throat. Everyone gasped in shock. It looked as if…Bradley was protecting Wally? From Mashi? By trying to keep Mashi away from the him at a distance? Mashi stared him down; then, he changed his demeanor to try to appear nice again.

"Hey, little guy? How ya doin'?" He asked, reaching down to pet Bradley. Bradley bared his fangs and snapped at him. Mashi yanked his hand back.

"Bradley!" Kuki gasped, picking him up again.

"I'm so sorry Mashi, he's not usually so brash. Even around strangers, he's usually very sweet." She said, petting Bradley in an attempt to calm him down. Bradley continued to growl and tried to get out of Kuki's grip.

"Bradley, calm down!" She said. Abby noticed this and frowned. She stepped forward and brought the rim of her hat up a bit so she could look in Mashi's eyes.

"Uh…Numbuh 202, why don't you go on home, we'll take it from here." She said, narrowing her eyes. Mashi did a good job of hiding his true intent behind those violet orbs of his, so Abby had trouble seeing his true nature…until she thought she saw something glint in those eyes.

"Hmmm…" She thought. Mashi had a big grin on her face as he stared at her.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure Numbuh 4 and the little tyke here was alright." He said. He turned to Kuki.

"And don't worry about the snipping thing. The little guy just doesn't know me, that's all." He said. He leaned down close to Bradley.

"Isn't that right, Bradley?" He asked. Bradley snapped at him again and he stood straight and laughed a bit.

"I'll catch you guys later." He said. He turned on his heels.

"Numbuh five is startin' ta think there's more too Mashi then he's lettin' on." Abby thought to herself. She looked at Bradley.

"The way Bradley snapped at him, it wasn't normal…it was like he knew Mashi's real character or somethin'…and it was…evil?" She thought.

"C'mon guys. We gotta get Numbuh 4 on the ship and back to the treehouse." Nigel said.

"Way ahead of ya Numbuh 1." Hoagie said, picking Wally up.

"We should bring Numbuh 6 too. He looks a bit battered up as well." Kuki said, looking Bradley over. Nigel nodded.

"Bring him too then." Nigel said. With that, they all headed back to the ship.

* * *

Wally groaned slowly.

"Wha...where am I?" He asked softly. He heard a sweet, soft voice call out to him.

"Wally? W-Wally, are you awake?" He slowly opened his eyes...well, as well as he could considering one was swollen. A beautiful image fuzzed into focus.

"K-Kuki?" He asked. She gasped and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Wally! You're awake! Oh, thank heavens you're alright!" She cried, with a happy look on her face. Tears started to stream from her eyes. He agve her a weak smile.

"D-don't...c-cry Kooks." He said in a whisper. She gasped.

"You don't understand...I thought you were..." She put a hand to her mouth...she was speechless. He smiled, then sighed.

"W-where am I?" He asked.

"W-we brought you back to the treehouse to tend to your wounds." She said. He nodded, then suddenly sat up, cringing in pain.

"Wally!" Kuki cried. He cluthced his side and his chest, though he was hurting all over.

"Bradley! Where's Bradley?" He asked before going into a coughing fit.

"Oooho...it hurst when I c-cough..." He said, his eyes glazed over. Kuki looked at him sympathetically.

"Numbuh four, please." She said, gently pushing him back down on the bed.

"Bradley's just fine. Numbuh two took him back to work on his injuries too." She said. Then she giggled.

"It was kinda funny, we had trouble pulling him away from you when we got here. It was like he was worried about you too." She said. Wally let outa tired chuckle.

"Heh...ya don't say?" He asked. She blushed and nodded.

"It was actually kinda cute." She said softly. Then she looked down. Wally glanced at her.

"Whatsa mattah?" He asked. She bit her bottom lip.

"Um...Wally...something happened out there...didn't it?" She asked.

"Whadya mean?" Wally said. She reached out and put her hand on his forehead.

"These bumps and bruises...you didn't get them from hitting the rocks. Being a medical officer...I can tell. And you and Bradley's never been this close before." She said. Wally stared at her before turning his head away.

"You're imagining things." He said. She frowned.

"Oh, so I'm imagining that you're lying in bed, fatigued and injured with bruises all over your body. I'm imagining that we found you hanging for dear life in a rushing river. I'm imagining that you've just woken up after being out for like an hour...and I'm imagining that Bradley is much closer to you then before!" She said. Wally kept his head turned at said nothing. Kuki sighed.

"Wally...please." She said. He closed his eyes.

"Tell me what happened. The truth." She said. He glanced at her, then turned his head and closed his eyes again. He furrowed his eyebrows.

Can ah just...ah wanna go ta sleep Kooks." He said. She opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing as she too, turned her head.

"Wally...don't you trust me?" She whispered, more to herself. Wally heard her but said nothing.

"How can I tell you...when I know...you won't believe me?" He thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Kinda short, ya, I know. But I'll make up for it in the next chappie. Review please! 


	19. Mashi Meets, Who?

A/N: Back by Popular demand! Next Chappie! I'm gonna be busy so it may take a while for me to update. Now, this chappie is short, but suspenseful, if I do say so myself. But the very next update should be quick, though the following ones will take longer. Here ya go!

**BurningIce123: AH! I don't want you to melt! Don't melt! tries to re-solidify BurningIce123 Did it work? Maybe this next chappie will help! **

**Funkysurfingurl: Thanks! I'm not stoppin' the good work anytime soon!**

**FlirtyKuki: Yeah, Kuki should believe him, but Wally's skeptical after all that's happened. Poor Wallykins! And what makes it bad, he's got a lot more to go through. EEP! covers her mouth Did I say that out loud! **

**GoldenFlither: I feel sorry for Wally too. I hate making him going through this stuff...I wuv 'im too much. But the story'll have a good ending, I promise!**

* * *

Mashi shoved his hands in his pockets and pouted all the way home.

"This is getting complicated…how could I be so stupid as to let a little error like time slip! It actually takes like 25 to 30 minutes for me to get to the park from home. Numbuh 5 caught on to that quick. Ugh, no matter, it was a minor slip up…one that won't happen again!" He mumbled to himself angrily. He made it to his house and slammed the door.

"Jeff! Margret!" He cried out.

(A/N: He's one of those kids who calls his parents by their first names. I know they don't have Japanese names but…I couldn't think of anything so, yeah.)

No one answered. Mashi sighed angrily and made his way to the kitchen.

"Margret! I'm hungry!" He cried. He made it to the kitchen and read the note on the counter. According to the note, the two had gone out for a special day together and wouldn't be back until late. Oh, and cold leftover pizza was in the fridge. Mashi cursed to himself.

"Insolent parents." He whispered. He got the left over pizza out of the fridge and warmed it up. Then he grabbed a soda and headed upstairs to his room.

"No matter, I've got work to do anyway." He said.

* * *

Back at the Sector V treehouse…

Kuki slowly and quietly closed the door to Wally's room. She placed her forehead against his door.

"Wally." She whispered, closing her eyes. Suddenly she heard a sound and turned around to face Numbuh 5.

"Hey!" Abby said softly, causing Kuki to gasp. She placed a hand over her heart.

"Numbuh five, you scared me!" She said smiling. Abby smiled too.

"Sorry, how's Numbuh four doin'?" She asked. Kuki frowned a bit and looked down.

"Well…he woke up…he talked a little, he was still in some pain. He's asleep again right now." Kuki said. Abby sighed and put her hands in her pockets. She leaned her back against the door to Wally's room.

"Man, what happened out there?" She asked.

"Huh?" Kuki looked up at her. Abby frowned.

"Numbuh five knows she shouldn't make assumptions about people, but Numbuh 202's story…it didn't seem legit. Numbuh five has to say…she's starting to think she doesn't trust him."

"But Numbuh five, he hasn't done anything to make us not trust him."

"Correction…" Abby turned to face Kuki, "He's upset Numbuh four, and you and I both know that Numbuh four doesn't get upset unless it's something serious." Kuki sighed.

"I don't know Abby…I mean, why would Ma…er, Numbuh 202 save Numbuh four if he hated him?" Kuki asked. Abby thought to herself,

"To throw us off track?" Then she said to Kuki, "I don't know Numbuh 3, but somethin's not addin' up…and Numbuh five doesn't like it. She feels like somethin' big is gonna go down…something big, and something bad." Kuki looked down and bit her lip, she made a noise. Abby looked at her.

"What is it Numbuh three?" She asked.

"The weird thing Numbuh five…" She started, then she looked up at Abby and continued, "Is that I feel it too." Abby's eyes grew wide at this. Kuki added,

"And it scares me."

* * *

Back at Mashi's house…

Mashi went up to his room and closed his door. He went straight to his computer.

"Time to get serious." He said. He turned his computer on and popped open his soda. He then took a sip and pulled out his PDA. As he waited for his computer to boot up, he found the wire to connect his PDA to his CPU and he did so. Once his computer was up, he navigated on his PDA to find the file labeled, KND. He clicked it and downloaded it into his computer. Once that was done, he clicked around until the Mission Log, that he stole from Sector V's databank a while back when they were too focused on Wally to notice him, popped up. He scrolled down to the mission that had been labeled P.O.O.L and clicked on it. He read the mission synopsis.

"Let's see….upside down world, alternative universe full of negatives. Negative one a coward, Negative two less smart and more funny, Negative three a fighter and mean, Negative five geeky, Negative 1's girlfriend….well…Eizzil…her bio doesn't look too much different then what I've heard about Lizzie, except she's evil…but both are still kinda mean. Okay, Negative 86 a wimpy scaredy cat, the Little Traitor Dudes from Children's Defense…hmm….guess their the negatives of the Delightful Children….let's see what else is here…the Destructively Nefarious putting kids through hard labor while adults play…mission consisted of them trying to take over various worlds and take kids from the other worlds through swimming pools to work for them." His eyes widened a bit at this…"Hmm, that's a good angle…a REALLY good angle….but I've yet to see who's heading this organization…this DNK thing…" He scrolled down even more and gasped at what he saw on his screen. There, staring him right back in the face, was another version of Numbuh four…only…he looked….evil…..and the goatee was a nice touch.

"Are you kidding me? The genius behind this operation is Negative Numbuh four!" Mashi asked, when he heard a voice say…

"Make that….EVIL genius." He gasped as the face on the screen blinked and began to move. Mashi tried not to show his surprise, though failed…to a certain extent. The Negative Numbuh four on the screen chuckled evilly.

"Scared kid? You should be." He said. Mashi frowned…

"I've been reading your bio…nice work, I must say I approve of how you run your organization…or, should I say, how you RAN it…at least before Sector V put you out of business." Negative Numbuh four let out a low growl at being reminded of his current condition. He raised a brow at Mashi and changed the subject.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to how I'm talking to you?" He asked.

"Well…you're from an alternate universe…but according to the data, your portal to get here…Numbuh four's pool, was closed off…on both sides. Your side pulled the plug and over here, his pool is filled with sand, from what I've heard. It's only obvious that you had to try to find another portal so you can get your revenge on the opposite that ruined your organization…because let's face it, you had a good thing going…and there's no way that there is just one portal to connect two worlds, chances are there is more than one. So, being the smart guy you are, you probably had satellites in space that helped your run your organization, to also help you find a portal. But you probably also need a way to know if someone has tapped in to your satellite. Maybe a chip of some sort…on your person somewhere. When that chip is tapped, you can focus your brainwaves to do whatever you want under the satellites supervision. Now, I predict that hardly anyone has had anything to do with you since the Sector V incident, so I'm the only one you've probably talked too. So when my computer connected to your satellite, you felt the urge to contact me as well, in hopes that whoever you came in contact with through satellite, could help you find the portal to Sector V's world and get you out of your little prison." Mashi said. Negative Numbuh four stared at him.

"Well…impressive…very impressive…a fellow genius I suppose." Yllaw said. Mashi shrugged.

"Great minds think alike." He said.

"Now, there has to be some reason that you were interested in data concerning operation L.O.O.P" Mashi raised an eyebrow.

"You mean P.O.O.L" He said. Yllaw frowned.

"I know what I mean. L.O.O.P. L.eading O.perative O.vertakes P.ools. L.O.O.P." He said. Mashi closed his eyes and thought, "Of course it would be L.O.O.P. Everything in that world is backwards."

"Now as I was saying, if you were intrigued by operation L.O.O.P, that means something appealed to you…so what do you want?" Mashi looked up at Yllaw and evilly raised an eyebrow. He bit into his pizza.

"How about….a deal?" He said.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya liked it! Were ya expecting Negative Numbuh 4 ta show up? But you weren't! And an evil Numbuh Four means trouble! What will I do next? You'll have to stay tuned to find out, and I hope you'll like it. You know what to do; Read & Review, Please & Thank you! 


	20. Listen to Me!

Kuki had gone back inside Wally's room and Abby joined her. They were both on the right side of his bed. Now, he was snoozing. Kuki had tended to his wounds earlier and had to practically strap him down so he wouldn't move and re-open them. Afterwards, he had gone back to sleep. Now, Kuki and Abby were watching over him. It was at that time that Hoagie walked in holding Bradley.

"How's he doin'?" Hoagie asked, with a worried look on his face.

"Better I think. His breathing is much more steady now." Kuki said. Hoagie let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, that's good. Hey, Isn't a good thing Mashi was there to save him or, who knows what might have happened? Right? Huh? Huh?" Hoagie said, with a smile on his fiace. Kuki, Bradley, and Abby all gave Hoagie a cold glare.

"What?" Hoagie asked shrugging. At that point, Nigel walked in.

"Status report Numbuh 3?" He said. Kuki smiled and unconsciously put her hand on top of Wally's.

"He's doing fine now, just resting really." Kuki said. Wally felt her touch and stirred. He opened his eyes.

" 'Ey, what's everyone doin' in my room?" He asked in a soft voice. Everyone's face brightened up.

"Numbuh 4!" Hoagie cried.

"Wally! You're up!" Kuki said.

"It's about time!" Abby cried. Wally sat up slowly.

"Yeah well, how could I sleep with all that talkin' I was hearin'?" Wally said. Kuki giggled and hugged him tightly, slightly aware of his wounds. Wally cringed and gave a slight laugh.

"Easy now Numbuh three! These wounds still sort of hurt." He said, gently hugging her back. Kuki giggled and released him with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry!" She said in a sweet voice. Wally blushed too and nervously rubbed the back of his head. Bradley perked up when he saw Wally as well and struggled to get away from Hoagie.

"Yo, Numbuh 6…calm down!" Hoagie said, trying to maintain his hold on the baby skunk. Bradley squirmed out of his grasp and jumped from Hoagie's arms towards Wally when Kuki caught him in the air.

"Easy there Numbuh 6! You don't want to hurt him again, do you!" Kuki said smiling. She nuzzled her cheek against his head and she could have sworn the baby skunk blushed from embarrassment as she gently set him down on Wally's torso. Wally grinned at Bradley and lifted a hand to stroke his fur and pat the top of his head.

"Looks like they fixed you up good too mate!" He said smiling. His eye was still a bit swollen as was his lip…but other than the cuts and small bruises he had on his body, he was fine. Bradley grinned and licked Wally's face. He then snuggled into Wally's shirt. Wally laughed.

"I'm glad you're alright too Numbuh 6." He said, gently hugging the young skunk. Bradley chattered something and Wally laughed.

"You're right. Numbuh 2's room DOES smell like Cheese Puffs." He said. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"What?" He said, with a cute look of curiosity on his face as he tilted his head.

"Uh…did you just ANSWER Numbuh 6?" Abby asked, pointing at him. Wally shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" He said.

"Since when did you become the next 'Dr. Dolittle'?" Hoagie asked, laughing at his own joke; which was followed by the oh-so-familiar action of Abby smacking his head with her hat.

"OUCH!" Hoagie cried, rubbing his head. Wally scrunched his face up in even more confusion.

"What! I'm no doctor; Kuki's the medical officer around here. And I don't do little of anything. I do a lot around this treehouse. I mean, I do more of my fair share for the team, don't I?" He asked, looking at Kuki for some direction. She and Nigel just laughed.

"Of course you do Numbuh 4. And we all appreciate it very much." Nigel said.

"Numbuh 2 was just making a joke Wally." Kuki said, not removing her hand from atop his. He looked away in confusion, then back up at Hoagie.

"Well, it didn't make much sense. You're slippin' with your punch-lines mate." Wally said. Hoagie angrily put his hands on his hips.

"Oh yeah, I bet Numbuh 202 would appreciate my jokes!" He said. Everyone got quiet again. Hoagie held his hands out.

"Why do you guys keep doing that!" He cried.

"Doing what?" Nigel asked.

"This! This thing every time I mention Numbuh 202? The whole 'collective silence' thing!" Hoagie retorted.

"Because, if it wasn't for 202, Numbuh 6 and I wouldn't be in this mess." Wally said, looking down angrily. The skunk looked up from his place on Wally's stomach and stared at Wally with concerned eyes, as did Kuki. She moved her hand up to Wally's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Oh come on! You're not going to sit there and tell me that you aren't the LEAST be grateful for what Mashi did!" Hoagie said.

"Oh! You mean for tryin' ta beat the livin' daylights out of me and then slingin' Bradley into that river!" Wally shot back angrily. Everyone gasped. Nigel raised an eyebrow and held his hands up.

"Woah, woah there Numbuh 4, what did you say?" He asked.

"Yeah, because that's not what Numbuh 202 said happened!" Hoagie said. Wally felt his blood boiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, NUMBUH 202 IS A LIAR!" Wally cried. Bradley cringed and covered his ears with his paws.

"You're just saying that because you don't like him! Even after he saved your life!" Hoagie said.

"You mean after he endangered it! And Bradley's too!" Wally said. He gently picked Bradley up.

"You're not going to sit there and tell me that Bradley got these wounds by magic!" Wally said.

"D-uh! He got them from banging against the rocks in the river!" Hoagie said.

"Um…actually…when I checked him earlier…both him and Wally…and scanned them…the reports showed that…well, it's highly unlikely that those wounds just came from bumping against rocks." Kuki said. Hoagie's eyes were wide.

"Well, how else could they have gotten them?" Hoagie said.

"DUH! From when Mashi attacked us! What are you, stupid! I've been sayin' that for the past 5 minutes!" Wally cried.

"Numbuh 202 had no reason to attack you Wally! And I find it hard to believe that he would save you after attacking you!" Hoagie said. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Gosh Hoagie, if you LOVE him so much, why don't you MARRY him!" He said angrily. Hoagie felt his face turn red with anger as well.

"Don't you snap at me! The point is, your story doesn't match with Mashi's anyway! What he told us about what happened is COMPLETELY different from what YOU say happened!" Hoagie said, pointing to Wally. Wally was sweating with anger now. He couldn't believe that his so called, "bestest-best friend' was taking sides with someone he hardly new…when he had known Wally since before they were in the KND, what with their parents working for the same company and all.

"Well, en-brighten me Numbuh 2!" Wally said.

"You mean 'enlighten'." Abby corrected. Wally looked at her.

"That's what I said!" He cried. Abby held up a finger to correct him again, but waved it off, deciding it wasn't important at this point. Wally looked back at Hoagie angrily.

"What did… "Mashi" say happened?" He asked. Hoagie folded his arms, just KNOWING he was about to win the argument.

"He said that he saw you two playing by the river when Bradley fell in. Then you jumped in after him. I don't know why you would DO that…considering you can barely swim." Hoagie said. Wally actually growled.

"HE'S A TOTAL LIAR! Wally said. FIRST of all, my swimming has been getting' better because Kuki's been teaching me! SECONDLY, I jumped in to SAVE BRADLEY…whom you've supposedly claimed as 'your kid', but from what you've just said, shows that you probably wouldn't have saved him!"

"Not if I couldn't swim! But I can, so it doesn't matter!"

"It does matter because when someone you care about is in trouble, nothing else matters except saving them, even if you have to do it yourself!" Wally said. Hoagie was about to speak, when he realized he had not comeback…and everyone agreed with what Wally had just said.

"THIRDLY, that's TOTALLY NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Wally said.

"That's what YOU say Wally!" Hoagie said.

"Of course that's what I say…I…"

"Because you don't like Mashi!"

"No, because it's the TRUTH!" Wally said. Nigel held his hands up again.

"Woah, woah…let's calm down people. Listen, we've heard Numbuh 202's side of the story Numbuh 2…so let's hear what Numbuh 4 has to say." He said.

"Numbuh 5 agrees with Numbuh 1. We should hear Numbuh 4 out…he deserves it." She said. Wally went to speak up. He opened his mouth, then shut it again in thought. He turned his head away. If his "best friend" didn't believe him, why would the others believe him? He sighed. He was defeated either way.

"Ya know what? It doesn't even matter." He said. Bradley looked up at him sadly.

"Right, because you know Numbuh 202…OW!" Hoagie cried when Abby punched him. He rubbed his arm.

"What was that for!" He cried.

"Boy, will you SHUT UP! Dang, Numbuh 4's right? You go on about that boy like you love him or something! Quit bein' an instigator and getting' Numbuh 4 riled up? He's had it rough enough already today without you making his blood pressure go crazy!" Abby said angrily. Hoagie mumbled something under his breath. Nigel rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Um…Numbuh 4, why don't you want to say anything?" He said. Wally shrugged and laid back on his pillow. He was tired. He felt helpless…like he as out in the ocean without no one around to save him. He felt alone. He kept his eyes averted from his friends as he continued to stroke Bradley's fur.

"Why should I? I know you guys won't believe me." He said. Everyone except Wally gave Hoagie an evil stare, but Hoagie pretended not to notice as he folded his arms and huffed. Kuki gently rubbed Wally's arm, trying to calm him down and to let him know they cared about him.

"Wally…please." She said softly. He sighed, calming down a little. Bradley chattered again, giving Wally words of encouragement. Wally looked down at Bradley, and gave a small grin. Then he looked up at Kuki and smiled a bit wider. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to release all that anger.

"Okay…I'll tell you." He said. Everyone smiled…except Hoagie of course, though he secretly became attentive to what Wally had to say.

"Mashi was right about one thing. I _was_ hanging out with Numbuh 6. But he never saw me hanging out with the kid (6, since he's a baby). We were eaten' some of my Chewy Pellets when I realized it was getting late…that and I had to go to the bathroom. So I told Bradley I'd see him later and I left. When I came out of the restroom, I heard crying and I heard Mashi yellin', soundin' all angry like. I went to check it out and…" Wally swallowed and furrowed his eyebrows as he remembered what happened next. Bradley nudged him to let him know he was alright…and Wally smiled at being reminded that his buddy was safe. He pet Bradley again.

"I…I saw…" He closed his and sighed. He continued,

"I saw…Mashi…shaking Bradley by his tail. The same way Chester had back when we first met Bradley. But Mashi was being much more violent. He was shaking him hard and telling him to "Shut up", trying to make him stop crying. I…I couldn't take it, so I rushed forward and I punched him. Not only to get his attention, but to get him to let go of Bradley. I grabbed Bradley and told Mashi that he was wrong for picking on Bradley and for hitting him because Bradley was a just a baby. I noticed Bradley had wounds on him, so I figured Mashi had probably roughed him up before I got there…which I tried to explain to Mashi that he was totally wrong for. Not only that, but I tried to get him to see that Bradley was a fellow KND operative, so Mashi should have more respect for him. I told him to apologize to Bradley. And he said he wasn't going to apologize to "that rat". He said the KND was stupid for recruiting animals and he couldn't believe I was worried about "a rat". He was making me madder and Bradley was getting scared. I told him he'd better apologize, but he kept going on and on about how stupid me, Bradley and the Knd were. So…I guess I lost it and I attacked him…after he said I was weak and he could take me. So we fought…that's how I got most of my wounds. Bradley got upset then he bit Mashi's ankle to help me. Mashi cried out and kicked Bradley into the river. I knew Bradley couldn't swim well, plus he was just a baby. So I ran to help him when Mashi grabbed me, like he didn't want me to save Bradley. I told him I had to save him, but he wouldn't let me go…so…so" Wally looked up at his friends with fire in his eyes.

"So I kicked him where the sun don't shine and jumped in after Bradley myself. At the time, I didn't think about me not being able to swim. All I was focused on was saving Bradley. I remember catching up to him and holding on to a branch. The water was harsh and mean and kept dragging me under…then, I remember blackness and I woke up here …and THAT'S what happened!" Wally said. Everyone stared at Wally in awe. Hoagie was shocked at the fact that Wally's story, sounded like it was more believable than Mashi's. But Hoagie didn't want to see the bad in Mashi. In his eyes, he and Mashi had become friends, plus he had never seen Mashi do anything bad…so he had nothing to go on. Nigel stared at Wally with a look of respect, as did Abby. Kuki looked like she was on the verge of tears…but she had a smile on her face. Bradley snuggled into Wally more.

"W-Wally I…" Kuki started when Hoagie cut in.

"How do we not know that you didn't make that stuff up?" He said calmly, though in his heart, he hated himself for saying that. Wally narrowed his eyes at Hoagie and Bradley licked the palm of Wally's hand, trying to calm him down. Wally then looked down and Bradley and back up at Hoagie.

"Look…believe what you want…Bradley and I know what REALLY happened…and that's all that matters." He said. Abby had her hat covering her eyes and her hands in her pockets. Nigel had his hands behind his back as he looked down. He then looked up at Wally and said in his cool, "authoritative" voice.

"Numbuh 4, you and Numbuh 6 get some more rest here. You need all the recuperation time you can get. And don't worry about a thing, we'll come in and check on you two." He said. Wally nodded and looked down. All of that arguing had worn him out. He plopped back down on his pillow. He felt sweaty and his lugs were tired. He just wanted to sleep some more. Kuki placed her hand on his head. He looked at her and she smiled at him with a shimmer in her eyes. A shimmer of hope…and…dare he say it…a small chance that maybe…belief? Like she believed him? And there was something else behind those gorgeous violet eyes that he couldn't describe. (a/n: it's love people, but he doesn't know it yet.) He gave a small smile.

"Close your eyes Wally." Kuki said softly. He did so and heard Nigel continue.

"Team, I need to speak with the rest of you, as in NOW." He said. Abby followed him and Hoagie lingered for a bit before following Abby. Hoagie and Abby walked out the door as Nigel waited in the doorway for Kuki to follow suit.

"Numbuh 3?" He said, not really wanting to tear her away from Wally and Bradley. She continued to run her hand over Wally's head, brushing his bangs out of his face. She also pet Bradley, who had begun to purr.

"Um…I think I'm going to stay here and…" She started. Nigel shook his head.

"Not an option Numbuh 3. I need you at the meeting too. It's crucially important." He said. Numbuh 3 bit her bottom lip and looked down at Wally.

"But…Numbuh 1…" She started.

"You can take care of them when we finish. This won't take but a few minutes, I promise." He said. Kuki looked from her leader to her lover…erm…crush, best friend. She felt panicky…then, as if Wally could sense her anguish, he said softly.

"Go ahead Kuki." She gasped.

"W-Wally…I…don't wanna leave you and…"

"I'll be fine, really. Bradley and I both will. You go ahead, don't worry about us. We're just gonna sleep." He said. Though in his voice, she could have sworn she detected a small hint of sadness, like he didn't want her to go?

"Go on." He said again. She felt tears coming out of her eyes but quickly wiped them away on her sleeve. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, causing a small blush to appear on his cheeks. He wanted to say, "Hey, none of that mushy stuff." But he was too tired. Besides, inwardly, he liked the fact that she had kissed him. She smiled.

"I'll be back soon." She said. He nodded as she pulled the covers up over him and Bradley and, after ruffling Bradley's fur and letting him lick the palm of her hand, she walked to the door. She looked back at the two of them, smiled, and left the room; followed by Numbuh 1.

A/N: PHEW! I didn't plan for it to be that long. For the record, Hoagie does not really 'love' Mashi. He just sees Mashi as a 'best friend' and doesn't want to see bad in him. Kuki sees Mashi the same way, but her affections for Wally are slowly guiding her down a different path. But with what -4 and Mashi have cooked up, who knows how long she'll stay on that path.

Anyway, sorry the update took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it! I loved the argument dialogue I had between 4 & 2. I actually started sweating when I wrote it if you can believe that! The next chapter is called, 'Discussion: Who's Telling the Truth'. And it'll be up in…well...I don't wanna give a set date. Whenever I have time to write it really. I know EXACTLY what I want to do…how the story's going to flow….what I want in all the chapters and how it's going to end.

Problem: Chapter length…and I hope it's a problem I can solve.

Anyway, looks like I'm rambling on again. So, you know what to do, you Read, now Review! Please & Thank You!

Peace!

-FoxieSango, Out!


	21. Discussion: Who's Tellin' da Truth

I'M BACK! hugs all reviewers Sorry it took so long. As a graduate of the class of 06, I have an announcement. College has started for me! Yay…which means less time for updates….boo…oh well, I'll do the best I can.

To one of my recent reviewers: The J.A.M. aka Numbuh I who wrote:

The story is getting good, but this seems to be a bit of a stretch. Hoagie IS an investigator and he SHOULD have seen some inconsistencies in Mashi's story (or he should, if he starts looking carefully).

Thanks for the insight! You're right about 1 thing, Hoagie is like the 'dectective' of the show; however, Hoagie's investigative skills shall emerge later on in the story, which I had already planned anyway. But I needed someone to have a strong attraction to Mashi, and since Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 are like "Bestest Best Friends" in the show, I knew Numbuh 2 would be the perfect candidate because that would cause a LOT of tension to rise between him and Numbuh 4, and maybe even cause a ripple in their friendship, so that was my original intention.

I just wanted to say that before the next chappie, which starts now…

And I haven't done this in a while…let's hope I've still got it!

Nigel held the door open as Kuki emerged, then he led the way into the meeting room. Abby was sitting on an arm chair, leaning back on the armrest with her hat tilted over her eyes. Hoagie was in the kitchen getting a Chilidog. Kuki came in and layed down on the couch. Nigel sighed as he stood in front of the two arm chairs and the couch. (like… the furniture is in a semi-circle around him…) He ran his hand over his clean shaven head and put his other hand on his hips. Abby looked up.

"Well?" She asked, tilting her hat back to look at her leader. Nigel tilted his head forward and peered over his glasses at Abby. He then looked at Kuki who had layed down fully and had buried head in a couch cushion. He moved over to Abby and leaned down just for her to hear.

"This is insane…and intense. Things haven't been this bad sense we faced those negatives…"

"Yeah, but at least then we could tell who was deceiving us…" Abby said.

"Not right away, if I hadn't dived after Lizzie, I probably could have proved that Negative Numbuh one from taking my place and fooling you guys; and I could have kept the other negatives from taking you guys to the negaverse." Abby shrugged.

"Lizzie's your girlfriend, you did what you had to do; you had to save her. Besides, things turned out alright." Abby said, with a smile.

"You got -86 to stand up to -4, that was something." She added, winking. Nigel blushed.

"Still…you and the others were in danger…I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you…" He said. Abby looked at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Nigel caught himself and quickly added,

"Guys! Erm…uh…if, if I lost you guys. Heh, heh.." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I mean, you're my best friend Abs…you and the others are like family…I don't know what I'd do if you guys were hurt." He said. Abby smiled at him.

"Didn't know you cared so much, boss." She said. He blushed a bit darker.

"Yeah well…I'm worried that with 202 around, someone might get hurt again…I can't have that…I…" He started, when Abby reached up and put a hand on his hand to stop him. He looked at her.

"Yo, Numbuh 1…just chill…" She said, smiling. She reached up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thing's will be fine…just fine!" She said. He smiled at her.

"Thanks Abby…er…Numbuh 5…" He said. She nodded and neither noticed that Hoagie had come in. He frowned at the scene…Nigel and Abby were two close to each other for his liking. He began to smack loudly, to make his presence known.

"Yum….these Chili dogs are good! Are they the new ones that just hit the market! They're like 75 juicier!" He said. Abby frowned at him and stood.

"Boy, you better take dat mess back in da kitchen, you dripping Chilidog juice all over da place…and Numbuh 5 ain't gonna be cleanin' up after you!" She said, with her hand on her hips. Hoagie stared at her.

"Did I say you would clean up after me?"

"You shouldn't be eatin' in her anyway!" Abby cried. Nigel rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Guys, that's not why we're here." He said. He looked over at Numbuh 3, who had completely turned over on the couch so that she was facing the back of the couch and that so her own back was facing them. Everyone looked at her sadly and sighed.

"Ok, let's talk about this…" He said, as he began pacing. Abby sat back down in her Armchair and Hoagie sat in front of the couch Kuki was on, leaning back against it.

"So…who's telling the truth?" Nigel said, getting right to the point. He saw Kuki cringe but didn't acknowledge it verbally. No one said anything at first. Abby decided to open up the floor.

"Look…the problem is, we don't have somethin' on either one of them to prove they're lyin'. We have no proof that Numbuh 202's fibbin', 'cause we've just met the guy. We can't place judgment on him like that…it's not morally right. As for Wally, we've known him for the longest…so we know he wouldn't lie to us…that's EXACTLY where the conflict comes in." She said. Hoagie chewed his Chilidog and swallowed.

"Well look…since we've got nothin' on Mashi, I say he's tellin' da truth. At this, Kuki's eyes grew wide. She sat up and looked at Hoagie angrily.

"What, and Wally's lying! How could you even say that! And you call yourself Numbuh 4's best friend!" She cried out. Hoagie stared back at her with frustration.

"Of course YOU would defend Numbuh 4…YOU have a CRUSH on him!" Hoagie said. Kuki got mad and sat up on her knees.

"That's besides the point! Even if I DIDN'T have a crush on him, I'd have sense enough to know that my best friend that I've known since before I was 8 would never lie just because we met someone new that he didn't like! He's never lied before he's got no reason to start now!" Kuki cried.

"Well, what about the time he told you Mr. Fishy was hurt by Ninja Sharks when really he had shaken him up? Or the time he tried to make it look like Mr. Huggykins was ok when he had tore it up!" Hoagie cried. Kuki felt her face going red.

"That doesn't count! You know why! Because he was fibbing for the sake of our friendship! Friendship has always come first for Wally and always will, but it seems like YOU'VE forgotten that!"

"Don't you talk to me about Friendship! I'm Numbuh 4's best friend! I've known him longer than you, so I know how he is! He gets jealous very easily and there are times when he'll do or say anything for attention! Remember the time he wanted to lead us while Numbuh 1 was gone?"

"Yes, I do…and as I recall…WE were the ones who didn't give him a chance. Numbuh 4 came up with the idea of a Clam Cannon, and WE brushed it aside like it was no big deal! That is, until Numbuh 1 came home, after which, we completely forgot about Numbuh 4! He wasn't being the leader for attention! We were slacking off and he was just protecting us, trying to do something for the good of the team like optimizing our defenses with a Clam Cannon! We also didn't even consider him for the job when Numbuh one was Rainbow Monkey-fied and we really should have! He saved our butts from those negatives and he saved all of those girls from being blasted to Pluto too! Wally may not be bright, but he's very reliable, trustworthy, and dependable…ESPECIALLY when it comes to the safety of his friends! And if YOU can't see that Numbuh 2, you really don't know him as well as you thought you did!" Kuki said. She had given herself a headache and felt lightheaded. She sighed and leaned back on the couch, her head tilted to the ceiling. Numbuh 2 stared at her with wide eyes before speaking.

"Look Numbuh 3, I know Numbuh 4 is a fantastic friend, but we can't just go and accuse Mashi of something that we have no proof of. Like Numbuh five said, that's not right…"

"Oh, so it's right to go and place all the blame on your friend who you've known to be truthful and trustworthy for over 5 years?" Kuki asked.

(I'm taking into account the fact that they probably knew each other before KND)

At this, Hoagie grew silent. Kuki took a breath.

"Wally once told me…that when he went to flush Mr. Fishy…right before he was going to do so, he had called Mr. Fishy his beastliest bestest best friend ever…and then you came up and told him that you were his best friend…and he believed you…" She brought her head up and looked at Hoagie. Then she stood.

"But honestly Numbuh two, I don't know if I believe that now…and the way you attacked Wally today…he may loose faith in that notion too." She said. Hoagie sighed.

"But Numbuh 3, Numbuh 202 is a nice guy. He SAVED Numbuh 4…and Bradley, we saw him! And he's been nothing but helpful around the treehouse, doesn't that count for something?" He asked.

"Sure…but that doesn't mean you should cancel Wally out as a factor altogether and believe Numbuh 202 just because he's nice. Nice people can turn bad, remember the candyman? He's really Knightbrace, and Chad and Cree…they're the same way." Kuki said. Abby spoke up,

"She's right. People can change. Numbuh 202 may act nice now…but…he could turn evil later. …I didn't want to say anything before, but Numbuh 5's got a bad feeling that somethin' bad's gonna happen soon. I don't know what it is…but I can just feel it…and it makes me uneasy." She said. Nigel, who was fully listening in on this conversation and taking it all in deeply, rubbed his temples. He sighed.

"Okay, here's what I suggest we do…from now on, we'll just have to pay even CLOSER attention to Numbuh 202 and Numbuh 4…not just with how they act around each other, but with how they act in general. After evaluating them for a few days, we'll go from there…ok?" He asked. The others agreed. Hoagie looked down at his Chilidog which had gotten cold. He frowned and went to the kitchen to throw it away. He was about to head back to his room when Numbuh 5 stopped him.

"Uh-uh…boy, you better make sure you clean that stuff up off the floor before you go ANYWEHRE!" She said angrily. Hoagie muttered to himself before moving to clean up the mess. Kuki's head hurt and was throbbing, but instead of sleeping in her own bed, she wanted to check on Wally once more. She stood silently and went to the Med Lab. As she walked in, she noticed that Wally and Bradley were sleeping peacefully. That had serene looks on their faces. Kuki smiled. There were bags under her eyes now. She walked forward and pulled up a chair next to them. She then put her hand on Wally's forehead as her other hand gently stroked Bradley. Wally gave a soft moan…

"…Ku…ki…" He said. Kuki smiled at him.

"Wally…I'm here." She said softly. He opened his eyes, partially thinking he was in a dream. He smiled.

"Kuki…Are….you ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine Wally…just fine….I'm glad you're alright." She said. He closed his eyes again with a smile on his face.

"Good. Um…Kooks…do you think…you could stay for a while?" He asked, sleepily. Kuki's eyes brightened, then she yawned a few moments later.

"Yes…I'll stay with you Wally." She said. Wally's smile grew even bigger.

"Thank you." He said. She nodded, folded her arms on the edge of the bed, and rested her head on them. She smiled, happy to be close to Wally to keep an eye on him. The others poked their heads in one by one to see what was going on. They saw Wally slowly raise his hand up to play with random strands of Kuki's soft hair. He then sighed, and turned his head over to sleep. Kuki moved to rest her head on his torso, not to far from Bradley. Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie smiled at the couple and closed the door.

"She really went off on you Hoagie." Abby said.

"But she IS right you know…we shouldn't just ignore Wally like that." Nigel said. Hoagie sighed.

"I know…it's just…Mashi's been so cool to me, ya know? I'd hate to think he was evil." Hoagie whispered. Abby put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Numbuh 2, but you have to be open to everything…and if Mashi IS evil…well then, who needs him? You've still got us." She said, smiling. Hoagie stared at her and smiled…she was right, he still had HER, and as long as she was there, he'd be alright. Everything would be alright.

Little did they know, Negative Numbuh Four and Mashi had other plans…

Hmm…not bad! I put in some 1/5 ness at the beginning ad slight 2/5 ness at the end. Hope you could catch it 'cause I still don't know if this will be a 1/5 or a 2/5 fic.

Anyway…PLEASE REVIEW

Next Update…Don't ask…my new schedule will keep my SOOOOOOOOO busy, that I have NO IDEA when the next update will be. --

-FoxieSango


	22. Kuki Cares 1

Disclaimer: I know own so you know sue...Threre!

On w/ story!

-------

Kuki awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see Wally lying asleep before her. However, all that crossed her line of vision was an empty bed. Instantly, she panicked.

"Wally! Wally, where are you! Wally! Bradley!" She cried, looking over, under, and around the bed. She lifted a pillow to find a note lying there:

Kuki,

I went 2 d park 2 take Bradlee howme. Be back suun.

-Wally

Kuki couldn't help but to giggle at his poor grammar. Then, the door opened and Nigel entered.

"Numbuh 3?" He called. She gasped and spun around to face him, keeping the note behind her back.

"We noticed that you didn't go back to your room last night, and we didn't want to disturb you. You looked peaceful here with Numbuh 4, so we left you alone. You two doing okay?" He asked. Kuki smiled nervously.

"Oh…yeah Numbuh 1! We're just fine! Heh, heh! In fact, Wally and I are goin' to the…um… park! ...To get him sooooome freeeeesh air? …Yeah, fresh air! Yeah! 'Cause he e really needs it!" She said. Nigel blinked twice.

"Erm…well, alright. Just make sure you come back to the treehouse soon, we don't want another mishap like what happened yesterday to happen again." He said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Kuki let out a sigh of relief.

"You SO owe me big time…" She said to herself, in reference to Numbuh 4. She then went and quickly washed up before heading out to find the blonde Aussie. Sure enough, there he was at the park, trying to get Bradley to go home.

"G'on now mate, your folks are waitin' for ya…." He said. But Bradley just clung to his shirt and wouldn't let go.

"C'mon now…leggo!" Wally cried, gently prying Bradley's claws off of him.

"Look, I know you're scared after yesterday, but I'ma gonna walk ya 'ome, alroight?" He asked, gently petting Bradley's fur to calm him down. Bradley whimpered a bit and gently licked Wally's hand. Kuki smiled at the sight from the hill where she was and quietly walked towards them.

"Need some help Numbuh four?" She asked. He gasped and looked up at her. He never heard her comin'!

"K-ku…er…Numbuh three! What are you doin' up? Ah thought you'd still be asleep by now…" He said, blushing slightly. Kuki shrugged…

"Guess I woke up early to make sure you were alright. Imagine my surprise when I find that you're gone and this paper is left in your place." She said, showing him the note.

"Oh…er…right…heh, heh." Wally said, scratching the back of his head. Kuki frowned slightly and continued,

"By the way, you owe me 'cause I covered for you this morning…" She said. Wally nodded.

"Thanks." He said. There was a pause. Kuki sat down on her knees next to Wally and took Bradley up in her arms to pet, hug, and snuggle him. Bradley purred and Wally couldn't help but to grin at Kuki's actions. She was so caring, gentle and loving…almost like a mother…another reason that he was in love with her. There weren't a lot of girls as sweet and innocent as Kuki…she was one in a million…but always Numbuh 1 in Wally's heart. Kuki felt that she was being stared at and looked at Wally.

"What is it?" She asked, smiling cutely. He looked down.

"Nothin'…just…erm…well…I….kinda overheard that discussion you guys had yesterday…" He said. Kuki's eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" She asked. Wally shook his head.

"No, I was sort of between sleep and awake…but you guys were talkin' pretty loud." He said. Kuki blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh…" She said softly. Wally refrained from making eye contact.

"I um…(ahem)…just wanted to…thank you….for stickin' up for me…" He said. Kuki looked at him, her eyes shining brightly.

"I meant every word of it you know…you deserve more credit than you get Wally. You may not have a lot of booksmarts, but that's no reason for the others to treat you like your stupid or push your ideas aside." She said. Wally smiled and closed his eyes.

"Gee, thanks!" He said, then he opened his eyes with a confused look on his face.

"I think…?" He said, not knowing if Kuki's statement was really a compliment or an unintended insult. He shook it off and cleared his throat.

"Um…Kuki?"

"Yes, Wally?"

"I um…wanted to …ask you…about something you said yesterday…"

"Yes?" Kuki was now hanging on his every word, especially sense he began to blush darker than the normal shade of blush. He looked down and picked at the grass on the ground.

"Well….I heard you talking to Numbuh two and…um…K-k-kuki…d-do you…um…h-have a um…c-c-crush on m-me?" He asked. Kuki's eyes grew wide as she tried to recall when she had said that in the conversation. Then, she remembered, it was at the beginning of the discussion when Hoagie accused her crush on him for the reason she was defending him. She blushed at the memory.

"O-oh…w-ell erm..um…(ahem) N-numbuh four…Wally I uh…um…" Now, it was her turn to blush…she just wasn't ready to tell him…at least not yet. And she could tell that now Wally was hanging on her every word. She took a breath and was about to answer when Bradley squirmed in her arms.

"What is it Bradley?" She asked. Bradley tried to move towards Numbuh four. He sighed.

"I think he wants me again." He said, holding his hands out to the baby skunk. Kuki let Bradley go and he mad his way over to Numbuh four.

"You two seem to have a pretty close bond now, ya know?" She asked.

"Yeah…I don't know how that happened." Wally said, gently stroking Bradley's fur. Kuki smiled, then looked at the sun.

"You know what Wally? …I'm going to go and buy you something…you deserve it." She said. He looked at her in confusion.

"What for?" He asked. She giggled.

"For everything you've ever done, for the KND, for the team, for Bradley….for me…." She said. They both were staring at each other, feeling nervous. There was a spark there and they both felt it.

"O-oh…um..you sure?" Wally asked, trying to ignore the butterflies I his stomach. Kuki felt like she was slightly floating on air, just being around him.

"Yes, and I'm going to leave it at the treehouse for you, but I have to get it now before the store closes…" She said. He stared at her.

"This early?" He asked. She frowned.

"Yeah, what do you expect from ADULTS? This store closes extra early in the morning, but it's the best place to by gifts for that special someone in your life." She said. Wally smirked.

"Ah, so I'm a special someone?" He said. She giggled.

"You might say that." She said, bending down and kissing him on the cheek. He felt dizzy a little after that, but tried to keep his cool. She then pet Bradley.

"And the reason Bradley is reluctant to go, is that he wants to make sure you're safe and not in danger. That incident with Mashi yesterday really scared and spooked him, so you can't really blame him." Kuki said, rubbing her nose against Bradley's snout. Wally sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna take him home personally and try to get him to let me go, then I'll had back to the treehouse." He said. Kuki nodded and they both stood up. Kuki couldn't help herself as she brought Wally into a tight hug.

"Be careful…please…promise me…" She said. He nodded.

"I…I promise Kooks…I'll be alright." He said. She pulled back and nodded before turning and hesitantly leaving. While she was gone, Wally traveled the park with Bradley in his arms and it wasn't long before he managed to find Bradley's parents and to get the clingy baby skunk off of him. Not too much later, he made it back to the treehouse. He walked in to see Hoagie playing video games and Abby reading a magazine. He looked around.

"Where's Numbuh 1?" He asked. Abby shrugged,

"Doin' some sort of special mission for moonbase." She said. He looked around again.

"Have you guys seen Numbuh 3?" He asked. Hoagie shook his head,

"Not since this morning." He said. Wally went into deep thought as he went to his room. Where could she be? When he got in, there was a present on his ring, and he wondered if she had left it there for him. He eagerly rushed up to it and began to until and unwrap it…ad as soon as he did, he was hit with knock out gas.

Everything blacked out.

A/N: Before you say anything, no Kuki did not get him the present that knocked him out. That'd be too cruel. I'll give you a hint though, it's a gift from the two most hated villains in this story! MWAHAHA! XD

Total 3-4 ness here is cute.

Oh, and enjoy this 2 chappies in 1 update thing, 'cause I don't know when I'm writing again.

Please Read and Review, Thank you!

-FoxieSango


	23. What's Going on?

Disclaimer: Yeah…I don't own KND…the world is so cruel…-cries-

And I'm sorry about any grammar problems in the previous 2 chapters. I wrote those really late at night...like at 6:00...hope you could still understand what I was saying though!

One of my reviewers, GoldenFlither, said in her review of Chappie 18, that if I made a chapter as short as a hallmark card, I'd still deserve a good review! Let's test that theory, shall we?

-------

Wally moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he'd been run over by a bulldozer. Dang-it! Ever since Mashi came into his life, he had been through heck and then some! What was going on now? His vision was blurry and there was a pungent smell lingering on his nose. He wiggled it and scrunched his nose up a bit. He sneezed.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked. He couldn't move his arms and legs…they were bound to a wall. He heard mocking snickering in front of him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who…wha..?" He said. He had trouble lifting his head up; it felt as heavy as a ton of bricks. His vision blurred into focus…he frowned.

"M-Mashi?" He asked. The boy before him smirked.

"You're not as dumb as you look…but I think you could do better, what do you think...Yllaw?" He asked. Wally gasped and his head shot up just a tad. His eyes grew wide with fear.

"Y-yllaw? Y-you mean….n-n-n…." He stuttered. Mashi folded his arms superiorly.

"That's right…Negative Numbuh four…" Mashi said.

End!

-----

Just kidding! Lol! I don't think I could live with myself if I made a chapter that short. So let's see…

----

"That's right Wally…your reverse counterpart. And you're right Mashi…I think he could do better! I think people could see Numbuh 4 as a much smarter, brighter, smarter person if he put his mind to it. Maybe handsomer even…" Yllaw said. Wally growled.

"What are you planning!" He asked. Mashi punched him in the stomach and Wally coughed up a little blood.

"Shaddup!" He said.

"If you'd be quiet we'll tell you." Yllaw added. Wally decided it'd be best to keep his trap shut…at least until he could figure out how to get out of this. Yllaw held up some kind of pole.

"This is the same pole used to electrify your friends the first time they came to the negaverse and were my prisoners…if you don't cooperate, I'll use it on you…" He said. Wally said nothing; he just stared at the two through the bangs (his hair people) in front of his face. Mashi scoffed.

"Now then, do you honestly think that the KND enjoys having YOU on the team?" Mashi asked. Wally said nothing and Mashi frowned.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" He said. Yllaw used the pole to shock Wally. He screamed.

"AHHHHH! ST-STOP! STOP!" Wally cried. Yllaw pulled back.

"Then answer me!" Mashi said angrily. Wally tried to catch his breath.

"I…I….no…they don't want me on the team…" Wally sighed. Mashi frowned.

"You're lying, that's not what you honestly think…that's what you know I want to hear…but I'll let it slide…'cause you're right. They think you're useless….all of them, even Kuki. She doesn't really care about you…" Mashi said. Wally said nothing, knowing this wasn't true. Mashi looked up at the ceiling.

"But say, Yllaw….what if Numbuh 4 changed? Suddenly became more useful? More tolerable? Smarter? A valuable asset to the KND?" Mashi asked.

"Well then…I think the others would find it very delightful!" Yllaw said. Wally kept his mouth shut. Mashi frowned.

"Haven't figured it out yet Walls?" Mashi asked, taking Wally's chin in his hands.

"See…yllaw and I…we both think that HE'D make a MUCH better Numbuh 4 than you EVER could be." Mashi said. Yllaw pulled his hoodie so that he could pull it back in a second for a dramatic affect. Mashi rolled his eyes. This guy had such a big ego.

"But there's a slight problem see, " Yllaw started, pulling the hoodie back, "I'm evil." He said. Wally's eyes grew wide.

"You were right…your stupid little friends should have listened to you. But because they didn't…and it shall be their downfall." Mashi said, slapping Wally. Wally's breathing became labored and the side of his face hurt, felt hot, and tingled.

"So… what… do you plan… to do… with… me?" Wally asked in between panting and deep breaths. They both snickered.

"Oh, you're going to love this! You're gonna have a little reunion with some old friends…but they're not going to know who you are!" Mashi said. He held his hand out to Yllaw and Yllaw supplied him with something furry.

"W-what is that!" Wally asked. Mashi frowned and nodded to Yllaw. Yllaw shocked Wally again. He screamed.

"Can it!" Mashi screamed. He pulled out some glue and tried to apply it to Wally's chin, but Wally kept moving his head. Mashi growled.

"Keep still!" Mashi cried out. Yllaw shocked him again.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Wally screamed. His head fell forward….he couldn't move…his whole body was numb.

"Keh, you should have cooperated." Mashi said. He applied the glue to Wally's chin and stuck the furry material on Wally's chin. Wally coughed and opened his eyes. Everything seemed to move in circles, making him even dizzier than before. Wally noticed the furry stuff on his chin and, while gasping for breath, tried to ask again.

"Wh-what is…." He started. Mashi rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hips.

"Man, you really are slow!" He said. Yllaw spoke up, with an evil smirk on his face.

"This…my friend, is a goatee…it makes you look…EVILER!" he said, his eyes shimmering with malice. Wally frowned. If only he wasn't chained to the wall, he would have beat them both senseless.

"They'll never….believe you….they'll catch on…you won't…get away with it…" Wally said.

"We'll just see about that." Mashi said. He turned and walked a little ways from Wally to his computer. Wally furrowed his eyebrows as the computer came on and a screen came up.

"This portal, it's going to take you to the negaworld…where you'll be out of our way for the time being." Mashi said.

"After all, we can't have you ruining our plans now, can we?" Yllaw asked in a low voice. Wally stared into his eyes and Yllaw gasped. There was something in Wally's eyes…determination? Will power to never give in? It spooked Yllaw a bit. If they couldn't break Wally down, they'd be in real trouble. Wally saw the fear in Yllaw's eyes.

"Whatsa mattah coward, you scared?" Wally asked him. His eyes narrowed,

" 'Cause you'd better be." He said. Yllaw backed up.

"L-l-let's g-get 'im outta here now!" Yllaw said. Mashi frowned at him.

"Man, you're such a yellow-belly." He said. He turned back to his computer.

"We've got plenty of time; the others won't even notice he's missing. That store clerk is still acting like he can't find the gift Kuki wants to get for Numbuh 4… and by claiming that he knows it's still in stock and acting like he can't find it for the life of him, he's keeping her busy. The others don't suspect a thing…we're in the clear." Mashi said. Wally felt tired….so tired….he didn't have the strength to fight. Heck, he had just barely recovered from yesterday's incident…he was exhausted and the electrocution treatment Yllaw had given him wasn't helping. His stomach also still hurt from Mashi's punch….and he hadn't had a good breakfast that morning. He was on the verge of collapse. Soon, the portal came up.

"There." Mashi said, with a grin on his face. He looked at Yllaw and handed him something out of a drawer.

"What's this?" Yllaw asked, taking the device.

"Clippers." Mashi said. Yllaw's eyes grew wide.

"I don't wanna shave my goatee! It's me! It's who I am! And do you know how long it took me to grow this thing!" He asked. Mashi hit him in the head.

"Our plan won't work if you've got your goatee, they'll know you're the negative." Yllaw frowned and kicked Mashi in the shin. He grabbed Mashi by the collar and dragged him down to his level.

"Let's get one thing straight pretty boy, you came to ME for help. I suggest you

don't make me angry." He said. Mashi growled.

"Then don't act like an idiot…and get your hand off me." He said. Yllaw released him and Mashi stood up. He made a move not to rub his shin, just to show Yllaw that he wouldn't break either, even though his leg really hurt.

"You don't want to ruin the plan, now shave it all off by the time I get back…including any peach fuzz left over, or we're done for." Mashi said. He moved over to release Wally from the wall.

"When I return, we'll put our plan into action." Mashi said. Yllaw nodded.

"Got it." He said. Then, Mashi went through the portal. Yllaw went to a bathroom mirror and looked at himself. He ran his hand across his beard a few more times, savoring is last precious moments with it. He sighed and began to shave it off. When he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror. Not bad, you couldn't even tell he had had a goatee. He smiled. He looked just like that idiot Wally! He was so glad Mashi had released him from that prison of a negaverse. And not that he was out, he'd be able to get his revenge on the kids who put him there in the first place; and because he looked like their friend, they wouldn't suspect a thing!

"This is gonna be fun!" He said to himself. He then gave an evil laughter, which echoed through Mashi's house.

-----

A/N: Ok…so there you go! And the dance will occur in…erm…-tries to estimate- I'm thinking, some where between 4-8 chappies from now? Maybe shorter than that. I dunno. I've got the plotline in my head so just be patient, the dance will happen when the time is right. And the fiction is named after the dance because something shocking happens there. It is the focal point of the story….and all of these events lead up to it.

Today is Saturday, so I actually had time to update…but next week and the following weeks I'm busy. But I just had to write because it hit me, and I had to update.

I love your reviews! You guys are great! -hands everyone cupcakes and cookies- Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

And 1/5, 2/5 lovers…I know you're in suspense about who 5 will end up with…and though I thought I knew earlier…now I'm a bit skeptical, so we'll just have to wait and see! ;)

Read and Review! Please and thank you! Peace!

-FoxieSango


	24. No One Believes Me!

I'M BAAAAAACK!!! XD I had a lot of fun with this chapter, especially at the end, so I hope you all have as much fun reading it as I had writing it! ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: Oo..You still need this? You already know I don't own it...

* * *

Wally was unconscious…..again… He heard a high pitched voice talking to him.

"Wake up, wake up!" It called softly. He groaned and opened his eyes. He saw the outline of a girl with long black hair and a green sweater. She looked beautiful, and it looked like a heavenly light shown behind her. She was smiling at him, cutely and lovingly.

"K-kuki?" He asked hopefully? He prayed that all of it had just been a dream, a horrible dream, and that Kuki was really standing there, right before his eyes. He smiled. The Japanese girl stared at him with wide eyes.

"What are you…?" She started. Then she frowned, and Wally gasped. She didn't look cute and happy anymore, she looked….angry, really angry; angrier than usual. And that heavenly light, it now blinded him. He squinted and groaned, realizing the light above them on the ceiling was brighter than he anticipated. It hurt his eyes. The girl he had seen before was just a dream... This girl, the mean girl spoke,

"What's up with calling me the name of that stupid positive of mine?! That girl is an idiot!!" She cried.

"Wha-What?!" Wally asked, eyes going wide with shock. He was still trying to figure out what was going on. He wasn't fully there. He sat up and saw his hands and feet were still tied up. He looked up at the girl.

"Y-your positive?" He asked, trying to put two and two together…He frowned in thought.

"Then you're….um….." He couldn't quite get it. The girl grew agitated at the long silence and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Don't play dumb! I can't stand it when you act like you're dumber your real IQ! Ugh! You're such an arrogant jerk!" She said. Then she smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"I used to find that attractive about you….your arrogance…rudeness and power…until you acted that way around me!! How dare you treat me as if I'm in the same boat as everyone else!! No one treats me like a lackey, not even YOU!" She said angrily. Wally's raised an eyebrow. This was his Kuki's negative? The gears in his head worked furiously as he tried to gain comprehension of what was happening. He Mashi…and Yllaw….working together? A switch….THE switch, between him and Yllaw. Yllaw was there! So he must have been in the negative world!! He recalled everything he knew about the Negative world; everyone he had met. He remembered that Eizzil and Ligen were ex boyfriend and girlfriend, but Lizzie and Nigel were together. If Kuki's negative couldn't stand Wally's negative….did that mean that Kuki liked him? This thought comforted him somewhat until Kuki's negative grabbed him by his collar and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"HEY! I'm talking to you, you idiotic jerk!! Now look, I don't know how you escaped, but you WON'T get by me again, I can promise you that!" She said. She then slapped him before roughly throwing him on the ground.

"OW!" Wally cried. With that, Kuki's negative walked out of the cell and slammed the door shut. Wally called after her.

"HEY! YOU GIRLY-GIRL!! FYI! I'M NOT NEGATIVE NUMBUH FOUR!" He cried. The girl laughed maliciously.

"Yeah, right! Like I'm gonna believe that! I'm not stupid like the others Yllaw, or did you forget?! Don't ever underestimate me!!" She said. She turned to someone and told him in an attitude with a harsh tone,

"I don't do Thank You's, I think they show weakness of character. Besides I would have found Yllaw and brought him back myself. So your services really weren't needed!" Mashi stared at her and raised an eyebrow. She was spicy; he liked her MUCH better than Kuki. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No sweat hot thing, wasn't expectin' any 'thank yous', when I found him anyway. I just thought the blonde was annoying and wanted to dump him on you guys. You said you could handle him, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ikuk stared at him before smiling.

"Keh, I think I like your style kid, but don't breathe too much into it!" She said, grabbing him by the collar. She then handed him a card with her number on it.

"Give me a call, would ya?" She said in a low voice.

"Don't count on it." Mashi lied, taking the card and shoving it in his pocket. Just then, Negative 86 came in.

"Um….I-Ikuk….wh-what's…um…" She cleared her throat. "D-did you t-thank him for r-returning the prisoner t-to us?" She asked. Ikuk growled and walked up to Negative 86. She picked her up by her collar.

"Let's get one thing straight Ynnaf…" She started. She pulled her closer so they were nose to nose and said in an evil voice,

"I don't DO Thank You's…ever! You too stupid to remember that?!" She cried, slamming Ynnaf hard up against a wall with one hand.

"Well DON'T forget again!" She added, holding up a fist under the girl's nose. She then thumped her in the head before stomping off.

"Eek!" Ynnaf shivered and watched as Ikuk walked away. She shuddered. Ikuk always scared her, and with good reason. Ikuk used to be Yllaw's right hand girl until he started treating her like crud. Ynnaf cleared her throat and walked UP to Mashi.

"Um…th-thank y-you sir for um…(ahem) bringing him back to us." She said. Mashi shrugged.

"No problem." He said smiling.

"Just doing my part to help out. We don't want him taking over like he did last time, do we?" He asked. Ynnaf smiled at him. He was kinda cute.

"Erm…no…w-we don't. Heh, heh!" She laughed nervously and blushed a little. Mashi smiled; he loved messing with people's heads.

"I'm sure a pretty girl like you can keep him tied down this time." He said, holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger. She blushed a bit more and giggled more. He smiled and released her.

"Well, I'd better be heading back." He said. She turned to him as he left.

"W-wait sir! I didn't get your name!" She said. He paused and smirked.

"I'm just a fellow kid citizen trying to help his society." He said, before walking away. She smiled after him. All of this was making Wally sick.

"HEY YOU! Negative 86! Listen, you gotta get me outta here! I don't belong here!" Wally cried. Mashi laughed to himself; hearing Wally plead helplessly was music to his ear. He winked at Ikuk as he walked out. She was leaning against a wall with her arms folded. She eyed him before smirking a tad; then she frowned and closed her eyes, turning her head away. Negative 86 looked at Wally, not so afraid of him since he was behind bars.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you? You're evil…you lie. I'm not gonna set you free!" She said. Wally growled.

"Do I LOOK like Negative Numbuh four to you?!" He cried in anger and frustration. -86 pointed to his chin.

"That goatee says it all, if nothing else….sir!" She said. Wally's eyes grew wide.

"What, this?!" He asked, looking down at the fake beard on his chin. He went to try to pull it off before realizing his hands were tied behind his back. He groaned.

"This thing is NOT REAL! It's a FAKE!" He cried. -86 stared at him.

"I still don't believe you. You're an evil genius, smart enough to know that playing dumb might lure us into a false sense of security. I'm not listening to anything you have to say, and I won't believe anything you say. I don't want you hurting my feelings like you did last time." She said. Wally screamed.

"I DIDN'T hurt your feelings because I'm NOT NEGATIVE NUMBUH FOUR!! I'M the one who brought Negative Sector V back here after BEATING THEM UP! Why won't you believe me?!" He cried. Just then, Ikuk came back in with a sucker in her mouth. Ybba was clumsily walking along beside her. Her shoes were untied and she tripped before getting back up bounding back up next to Ikuk. Ikuk took the sucker out of her mouth.

"Not bad Ybba, looks like you managed to do something right for once." She said. Ybba smiled goofily until Ikuk punched her in the arm.

"But the next time I ask for a sucker, bring it to me FASTER!" She cried. Ybba rubbed her arm shyly and sadly; then she looked at the prison cell. She smiled goofily and bounced over to it.

"Hey, we got Negative Numbuh four back! That's a good thing, right guys? Huh, huh, huh?! Right?!" She asked.

"SHADDUP!!" Ikuk cried, slapping her again.

"UGH! Why are you so annoying?!" She asked, sticking her sucker back in her mouth. Wally stared at them wide eyed, then his eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't hit people like that. She ain't done nothin' to you." He said to Ikuk in a firm tone. Everyone looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Ybba was particularly curious.

"Keh, what do you care? You treated her much worse than that!" Ikuk said.

"Yeah, your evil, why would you care about anyone getting hurt?" Ynnaf asked. Wally growled again.

"Because….I….AM….NOT…EVIL!!! HOW can I get you to BELIEVE ME?!" He cried. The girls looked at each other, than back at Wally.

"The only one who can tell who's really real and who's fake around here is Ezzil, but she's out trying to rekindle things with Legin right now. They're on vacation and she'll be back in about three days, so until then, you're stuck anyway." Ikuk said angrily. Wally's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Th-three days?! IT MAY BE TOO LATE BY THEN! Listen, my friends are in trouble! Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Kuki! All of them! That boy who brought me here, HE'S evil! He knocked me out and put this fake goatee on me and brought me here! I HAVE to get back to stop him from hurting my friends!!!" Wally cried out, on the verge of tears. The mere thought and image of his friends in danger really upset him. The negatives all analyzed the worried look on his face and almost gave in.

"Well, if you're here, then where is Negative Numbuh four?" Ynnaf asked.

"He's in MY world!" Yllaw cried.

"Impossible!" A voice said. They all turned to see Negative Numbuh two come in.

"R-right? I mean, I can't think of any way for him to have escaped our defenses….there isn't a way, is there? Unless I'm wrong?" He said. Wally sighed, remembering that this Numbuh 2 was less smart than the first one.

"Your right, there's no way he could have gotten out of this dimension without us knowing." Ikuk said. She turned back to Wally.

"Look…YLLAW, I don't know WHAT you're trying to pull….but we ain't buyin' it, so you might as well cut the crap now!" She said. Wally screamed again, scaring Negative Numbuh five who hid behind Ynnaf. Ynnaf shuddered a bit herself.

"WHY WON'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME!!!" He shouted. He then fell to his knees and started to cry. Everyone stared at him, then at each other. Yllaw didn't usually act like this, but he WAS evil enough to do anything to get them to believe him. But this seemed to be genuine sadness. They looked back at him.

"What are we gonnna do?" Eigaoh whispered. Ikuk scoffed.

"We ain't gonna do nothin'! He wants us to pity him. Idiot." She said.

"I-I don't know guys….he seems really upset." Ynnaf said.

"And sad…..very, very sad…" Ybba said. Ikuk shot a look at them, making them both jump.

"Of COURSE he'd play like he's sad, his escape mission just now was a fluke! I'd be upset too if my chance to escape was ruined and shot down the drain!" She said. Everyone looked down in deep thought. Ikuk was harsher than the rest of them, but they all felt something for this boy. He didn't seem to be evil, but they knew they couldn't trust him, couldn't be too sure. Then, he started mumbling out loud,

"I-I'm st-stuck here. I may never get back….I-I can't h-help them…Nigel, Hoagie….I'm sorry mates. I….I shouldn't have been so STUPID!" he gently banged his head on the floor, since he was bent over on his knees. He continued.

"Abby, I should have come to you….you could have helped me. Oh gods, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Bradley, I can't be there to look out for you like I promised….and Kuki….Kuki…" He sniffled more, face getting hot.

"I… gods, Kuki I never…..told you how I feel…..god, please don't let anything happen to her….Kuki I'm so sorry….I'm sorry I wasn't careful…Kuki…." He said. The negatives looked at each other again, then at Ikuk. She stared at them.

"What?! I know he ain't talkin' 'bout me! I can't stand his midget butt!" She said. They all sighed. There was silence.

"Guys, we need to talk." Ynnaf said. With that, she led everyone out of the room, away from a crying Yllaw. Ikuk was the last one out. She stared at him and felt something tug at her heart….but only for a moment. She shook her head and scoffed.

"Keh, idiot." She said. Wally fell over on his side and continued to sob and cry, thinking of his friends.

"Guys….forgive me…I'm so sorry; please be safe…." He thought. Then, Kuki's face popped into her head. Her beauty, her kindess.

"Kuki….I'm sorry…..I…I love you…." He said softly. With that, he fell asleep, with the image and beauty of Kuki being the last thought on his mind.


	25. Evil Mashi, Angry Kuki, Missing Wally

A/N: AND! ANOTHER UPDATE! It's REALLY short, but good! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: ...honestly...Oo...I've still gotta do this? Fine...I don't own it...if I did then I wouldn't wait for 6 or more seasons to hook 3 and 4 up as an offical item...

**

* * *

**

Mashi re-entered his room through his computer to see Negative Numbuh four waiting for him. He smirked.

"Hey, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Numbuh four." He said, folding his arms. Yllaw put his hands on his hips.

"Well, that WAS the plan." He said, stroking at his newly shaved chin and showing off how good he did getting rid of his goatee. He nodded towards Mashi.

"So, they fall for it?" He asked. Mashi had a smug look on his face.

"Like sap from a tree bark." He said.

"Excellent! I knew they would! Now the REAL fun can began!!" Yllaw said, laughing evilly as he headed out of Mashi's room. Mashi pulled out his PDA and looked over his to-do list once more:

_Get Numbuh 3 to fall head over heels for me_

_Ruin Numbuh 2's dorky ship_

_Tell Numbuh 5 that Numbuh 2 hates her_

_Tell Numbuh 2 that Numbuh 5 hates him_

_Spread other lies about various operatives to each other_

_Break into their security defense systems_

_Give defense system codes and other codes to the Delightful Children_

_Discover their darkest fears and secrets and expose them to the Delightful Children_

_Blame it all on Numbuh 4_

"Indeed it can…" He said to himself. 'I'll just get this moron (Negative Numbuh four) to do all the dirty work for me, which'll make it ten times easier for Positive Numbuh four to take ALL the blame and receive ALL the TROUBLE! HA, HA, HA! Mashi, you're a Genius!' He thought. He then followed Yllaw out of his house and they headed to the Sector V treehouse.

Meanwhile, at the treehouse,

Hoagie had gone from watching cartoons to playing a videogame, which wasn't much fun without his best bud with him, but he was too lazy to go and get Numbuh four from his room. So, he settled for playing solo. Numbuh five was practically dozing off on the sofa and Numbuh one had still yet to come out of his room. Just then, the door to the treehouse BURST open and there stood a rather angry Numbuh three. She immediately screamed, spooking Hoagie and Abby so bad that they both jumped. Unfortunately for Abby, Hoagie was more spooked than her and ended up jumping in her lap.

"Oof!" She cried. She stared at the shivering Hoagie angrily.

"BOY! Get OFF ME!" She cried, pushing him off her and causing him to roll back over onto the floor. He let out a cry as he hit the ground and mumbled something incoherently. Abby rolled her eyes and rose up to look over the back of the couch.

"Numbuh three, what's gotten into you girl? What's wrong?" She asked. Kuki growled before screaming again,

"It's….those….STUPID ADULTS!! I was in line for practically HOURS, waiting to buy Numbuh four this present. After the first hour and thirty minutes, I told the guy I'd leave…but Nooooooooo….he INSISTED that I stay while he LOOKED for the toy….WASTING MY TIME!!" Kuki cried, angrily pacing the floor of the treehouse with the shopping bag in her hand.

"I told him about five times that I'd just shop somewhere else, but the stupid idiot just would NOT LET ME LEAVE!! UGH!!" She screamed. Abby and Hoagie cringed.

"So…after about…THREE HOURS and THIRTY MINUTES, I got up to leave when he FINALLY says, 'Oh, here it is!' with a big stupid grin on his face! Like he knew it had been there all along!! He didn't even look there, and I swear it's like he purposely avoided looking in that area of his store altogether when he was looking for the toy!! MAN! I am like SO TICKED OFF! ARGH!! I need a drink!" Kuki fumed, marching to the kitchen. She fumbled around with a glass as she tried to steadily pour herself a cup of sweet lemonade…and somehow, she managed. Abby and Hoagie stared at her with wide eyes as she took a sip of the lemonade in the same manner as an adult taking a shot of liquor….well…from what they'd seen on tv. Kuki smacked her lips then looked at her friends.

"WHAT?!" She cried. They shook their heads quickly and she took another, longer sip. After which, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let out a loooooong sigh. She was trying to reach her peaceful state again. Abby smirked.

"Dang girl, that clerks man really got you RILED up huh? Glad you left before he faced your famous Numbuh three Fury." She said. Kuki eyed her friend.

"Not funny Numbuh five." She said. She looked around.

"Say, have you guys seen Numbuh four?" She asked. Hoagie finally piped up, being to afraid to say anything before.

"Last we checked, we went to his room…he was actually looking for you…" Hoagie said. Kuki stared at him for a moment before smiling. Wally had been looking for her? She giggled and skipped off to his room.

"Thanks!" She cried over her shoulder. Abby and Hoagie stared at each other and sighed. That girl was SO High Maintenance. Kuki rushed to Wally's room excitedly.

"NUMBUH FOUR! I got it! I've got your gift and….Numbuh four?" She looked around but didn't see him anywhere. Where was he? She then spotted an open gift box on the floor. Frowning, she went up to it before a slight odor hit her nose; sort of a sweet smelling aroma that kind of made her dizzy. She shook her head and took a few steps back. What was this doing in Wally's room? She looked around anxiously and worriedly. For more importantly, the REAL question was….where was Wally?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for it being so short. I was tired when I wrote this but I wanted to write something. Okay, it's gonna get REALLY good now. Climax of the story approaching in about –counts to herself: 1…2….3…- maybe about four chapters. So keep checking in! –winks- Again, sorry for it being so short, but this was all I was feeling when I wrote this…and I couldn't go any further. Hopefully I'll hit another groove soon. Anyway, read and review, please and thank you! 


	26. Enter Yllaw

A/N: Alright, it's 12:09 AM…the time when I best write my stories. People are pulling me both on the 2/5 and 1/5 side…yet as of now I'm still focused on ¾. So I plan to keep you guys in suspense a tad more on who 5 gets with…hey, gotta keep ya reading, right? That and….I don't know who I want her to be with either….at first I did…but I'm just writing to see how it plays out….

As of now…let's continue….

When we last left…Wally was in the Negaverse, Yllaw and Mashi in our world, and Kuki goes to Wally's room to give him a gift, only to find he is not there.

Yllaw and Mashi have some EVIL planned…

Let's GET IT ON!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Oo…isn't this redundant by now? '-- It's NOT MINE!

* * *

"Wally?" Kuki called, moving around to different areas of his room looking for him. She checked every closet, nook, and cranny…and nothing. 

"Wally? Are you in here? Where are you?" She asked, opening up a closet. She moved his clothes around and looked down, digging through some more clothes until…she came across something she thought he had thrown out.

"Is this…" She started. She picked it up. It was the Secret Santa Surprise Reindeer Monkey she had gotten him for Christmas.

"He kept this?" She asked herself. She then smiled and hugged the doll close to her.

"Wally." She said. She stepped out of his closet and looked around.

"Where are you?" She asked softly, more to herself than anything.

Meanwhile, in the living room,

Um….yeah….the scene hadn't changed; except Hoagie was now in the fridge with a chilidog in his mouth, a soda in when hand and the refrigerator door in his other hand. And….Nigel was still in his room. Abby was still on the couch. Then, the sound of a lock turning and a door opening resounded through the main room. Abby looked up from her magazine and Hoagie glanced up from the fridge. In entered Yllaw and Mashi, actually….laughing together? Abby and Hoagie looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh man, that was like, awesome!" Yallw said.

"I know, right?" Mashi cried. Abby cleared her throat and hopped off the coach, folding her arms. Hoagie was out of the fridge and watching the scene from the island in the kitchen.

"Uh…Numbuh four, where have you been?" She asked. Hoagie swallowed a piece of his chilidog and spoke up.

"Yeah, we thought you were in your room. When did you leave and hook up with Mashi?" He asked. Yllaw looked around in slight awe. He had never gotten the chance to see the inside of the Sector V tree house the first time he made it over, since his visit was cut short by a certain Eizzil. The tree house wasn't that much different than Negative Sector V's treehouse, only everything was backwards, but nothing Yllaw couldn't handle, he was a fast learner.

"Uh, earth to Numbuh four! Hello!" Abby called.

"Huh?!" Yllaw looked up when Mashi nudged him hard, trying to get him to pay attention to what was going on.

"Ow!" Yllaw cried, giving Mashi an angry look. Mashi ignored him.

"Yo, Numbuh four, you feelin' alright? It's like, you're not all here buddy." Hoagie said, eating his chilidog again.

"Yeah…Numbuh five was talking to you! Why are you acting all buddy buddy with Mashi now, Numbuh four? Yesterday you couldn't stand him lookin' at you!" She said. Yllaw whipped around to face Abby and gasped at how cool and normal she looked compared to Ybba in his world. He cleared his throat.

"Well uh….me and Mashi have….um….become buds? Heh, heh?" He said. Abby frowned.

"What, within the past hour or two?" She asked. Yllaw growled and marched up to her.

"What's it to you, huh?! What give you the right to question how I act around anyone! It's none of your business! So avoid asking questions that do not concern you! Do NOT anger me!" He cried, pointing a finger in her face. He was still in full "Yllaw Evil Leader" mode. Abby's mouth dropped and she stared at him with wide eyes.

(A/N: EXACTLY Like how Cree looked when she first saw 1 & 2 wearing her BRAs in SUPPORT)

She then frowned and grabbed Wally's hand. She pushed down on it, causing him to bend his wrist back until it couldn't go back further. He bent down to the ground.

"AH!"" He cried out. Abby then pulled him up and twisted his arm behind his back.

"BOY! Numbuh five don't know who you think you are, talkin' to her like that! But you BETTER not forget that I am SECOND IN COMMAND around here! And I can have your butt kicked out just as fast as Numbuh 1 can! Now, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you bettah watch yo dang mouth when you speak to me! You hear me!" She asked, releasing him. Wally grabbed his arm. He was shocked. If only Ybba could fight and threaten enemies like that, instead of goofily beating their enemies up on accident and pure luck.

"I SAID…do you HEAR ME?!" Abby repeated. Yllaw gulped.

"Um…heh, heh…Y-eah…sorry Negati…erm….Numbuh five…." He said. Abby growled …. Yllaw looked up at her and actually started to tremble. Mashi scoffed and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"You know, for someone who's an evil genius, you sure can't deceive people very well…" He said.

"Just gimme time, ah gotta get into character…" Yllaw whispered back.

"You mean get "outta" character. You better leave Negative Numbuh four behind and get with the program!" Mashi said, standing up and helping Yllaw up, trying not to make it look suspicious. Could he and Yllaw really pull this off?

* * *

A/N: Short but good! At least, I hope so... Stay tuned for next chappie! 


	27. Yllaw the Jerk!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that last chappie! Is continued here!

Disclaimer: ….Er….yeah….that's why it's a 'dis'-claimer, right?

* * *

Abby took a deep breath and closed her eyes before addressing Yllaw again.

"Now, I'm going to ask you once more. Where were you? Kuki came looking for you and we told her you went to your room." Abby said. Yllaw cleared his throat.

"Yes well…after I went to my room, I stepped outside for some air, when I ran into Mashi here." He said. Mashi nodded and spoke up.

"Yeah, I saw Wally and we sat down to have a little chat. We've put aside our differences and…well…we're getting along." Mashi said.

"Mmmmh-hmm…." Abby said, not really believing them. Just then, Kuki walked in.

"Guys, I can't find Wally anywhere and I…" She looked up and spotted Yllaw.

"WALLY!" She cried, rushing up to him and taking him in a tight hug.

"WALLY! I'm so glad your back! Where were you?!" She asked. Yllaw was shocked. No one had ever shown him this much affection before. He kinda liked it. He grinned.

"I was talking things over with Mashi…we're cool now!" He said with a smile. Kuki giggled…until she realized…Wally wasn't pushing her away. He usually didn't like for her to be so affectionate to him in public…and Hoagie and Mashi were still there. She blushed and put him down, clearing her throat.

"Aw, hey….why'd you stop?!" He asked disappointedly. She looked at him, feeling rather confused. Was he asking her for more musyh hugs? In front of people? She looked at Hoagie and Mashi. Hoagie had a lot of food in his mouth, so much that he couldn't talk at all. He was going to choke if he kept that up. Any way, he was watching them as if they were a good movie. And Mashi had a smirk on his face, which was weird considering how much he had been giving Wally a hard time about liking her two days ago. She looked at Wally who had a sad look on his face, almost like no one had…ever shown him affection before. She cleared her throat again.

"Um…well…I wanted to um…give the gift I bought for you today." She said shyly, holding up the bag.

"Ooh! A present! What is it?!" Yllaw cried, snatching the bag from Kuki. He frowned at what he saw.

"Um…what's this crud?" He asked. Kuki frowned and questioned him,

"Cr-crud? But….you like Yipper, don't you? I mean, I thought you…"

"I don't like this stuff! It's stupid!" He cried. Hoagie nearly choked on his food, just as Kuki thought he would. Mashi immediately went over to pat Hoagie on the back. When Hoagie was clear of any food in his throat, he took a drink of his soda and took a breath.

"Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?! You LOVE Yipper! Remember?!" Hoagie cried. Yllaw shrugged.

"I dunno…but I know I don't like this toy!" He cried, shoving it back in the bag and handing it back to Kuki.

"Go get me another one!" he said. Kuki's eyes grew wide, she felt her face get red with anger. Was he ORDERING her to do something?

"Look Wally, I don't know what your problem is or what's gotten into you! I told you I was going to get you a gift! You don't like Rainbow Monkeys, you don't like Yipper, so I wouldn't know what to get you, first of all…SECOND of all, getting the gift was done out of the goodness of my heart, NOT as an order! I stood in line for like THREE hours waiting to get that for you!" She said. Yllaw shrugged.

"Well, it was a waste of your time then, wasn't it?" He asked. Kuki growled even louder.

"Thirdly…" She started, pushing him to the ground with great anger.

"You're being a BIG JERK!" She cried. She threw the toy at him and marched back to her room, letting out a frustrating scream. Yllaw blinked twice and glanced at Hoagie, who shook his head and went to his room. He looked at Abby who pulled her hat down over her eyes, shoved her hands in her pockets and walked away, not even glancing back and Wally…er… Yllaw. He glanced over at Mashi who was frowning at him. Mashi shook his head. They would have to get Yllaw's character right before they could do anything evil. He walked up to Yllaw.

"That was horrible." He said. Yllaw frowned and pouted, looking away from Mashi. Mashi put a hand to his head and sighed in frustration.

"Boy, we've got a lot of work to do." He said.

* * *

A/N: END OF CHAPPIE! Hope you enjoyed it!! Yllaw has officially taken Wally's place in Sector V! Oo…and that's not good. What happens next? You'll have to read the next chappie to find out!

Read and Review! Please and thank you.

PS: Hm…Nigel seems to like staying I his room a lot. He'll come out for some air soon!


	28. Switch is Official

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND but I do own the idea for this plotline. Do not steal, take, use, or reupload. That's illegal and you will go to jail.**

It'sss beeeeeen soooooooo looooooonnngggggg…..will anyone read this stoooooorrryyyy!! My most popular at over 200 reviews, wow thank you guys so much! ^-^ ….i think things have changed a little plotline wise, just a bit….maybe….not much…but the dance will still occur soon.

PS: The only people in POOL who did the "looking into one's eyes" thing are Wally and Nigel. In my world, the others don't really know about it at this moment. Wally looked into Kuki's eyes, who he loved…and Nigel had looked into Lizzie's. At this point, the others don't even know about using that to tell who is who; and I say this to refrain from getting repetitive reviews about the "eye" thing. I already know about it and it will come into play later, I promise. But as a writer you guys have to trust me; sculpting a good plot is takes work and things have to fall into the right place.

* * *

Kuki was crying in her room, hugging her orange Rainbow Monkey. Wally didn't like his gift? Something was wrong. Definitely, terribly, horribly wrong. Wally was not the same Wally she had spoke to that morning. What had happened in the past few hours to change him so? She sniffled and buried her head in her Rainbow Monkey.

"Wally, what happened to you?" She asked herself. It wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wally was still behind bars and tied up. He had fallen asleep and was awakened by the sound of some footsteps in echoing in the hallway. He groaned and turned over, not wanting to wake up to what he thought was a nightmare. But then, he heard it, a goofy giggle that sounded annoying to the ears. He couldn't help but to smirk a little, she was so different than Numbuh five.

"Hyuk, hyuk! Oy, Negative Numbuh four! Time to get up for your breakfast!" She said. Breakfast? Was it Sunday already? Well, whatever, Wally didn't move. Negative Numbuh five stared at him.

"Yo! Did you hear me?! HEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO!!! NEGATIVE NUMBUH FOUR!!! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!" Wally sighed and spoke in a low voice.

"Ah'm not answering….because I'm not Negative Numbuh four." He said.

"D'oh, well sure ya are! Ya got da blond hair! The goatee, and you're in jail! Hyuk! Now gets up, its time to eat!" Wally sighed and slowly sat up before turning around, but he couldn't help to gasp at what she saw. Negative Numbuh five was still smiling as goofy as ever, but…but…

"W-what happened to your eye?!" He asked. Her left eye was black, and blue, and swollen and the left lens of her glasses was cracked. The frames themselves were crooked on her face. She was looking out of one eye

"Doh, I made Ikuk mad again!" She turned her head, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"I do that a lot." Wally made his way closer to her.

"D-does that hurt?" He asked. He knew it had too.

"Nah, I'm used to it! She should be hittin' me again in another hour or so." She said. Wally's eyes grew wide. That was…

"S-she can't do that! You can't let her just hit you around for no reason!" He said. Ybba stared at him curiously and tilted her head to the side.

"Well whada you care? You did worse!" She said. Wally gasped, then frowned.

"Well, HE shouldn't have." Wally said, refusing to answer to anything that gave him the label of his evil counterpart. Ybba put her hand on the bar and stared at him, scrunching up her face.

"Why yous actin' all different?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

"I'm not….I'm being me….I'm positive Numbuh four. ….but," Wally bowed his head, "I can't do anything if you don't believe me. Still, no one deserves to be treated the way they treat you." He said. Ybba's eyes grew wide.

"Y-you're…." She shook her head. She couldn't be fooled by him. She looked at the food tray in her free hand.

"Well, here's your breakfast anyway." She slid it under the door towards him. Wally stared at it, wondering how he was supposed to eat it with his hands tied up."

"You gonna free my hands so I can eat?"

"Nope! That's your punishment! Eating broccoli from your broccoli mines face first!" She cried with a smile. Then she laughed goofily and snorted, which actually hurt her head. She cringed and grabbed at her nose.

"Ow! Ooh, that hurt." She sniffled, "But if you ask me, yous deserve it!" She said. Wally just stared at her and then sighed while bowing his head.

"Well, can I at least have some cheese?" He asked dejectedly. Something went to Ybba's heart at the sound of his voice, but she held her resolve.

"I-I can't….I just…."

"Oh right….they'll probably hit you for it if you do. Nevermind then." He said, giving her a sad smile. Ybba gasped and shook her head. This was crazy. Why wasn't he being mean and yelling at her? She didn't know if she could stand this new side of him. It scared her. Terrified, she turned and briskly walked away, bumping into Ynnaf in the process.

"Oh! Negative Numbuh five, have you fed the prisoner?" She asked. Ybba whimpered a bit, still shaken by the new personality of Yllaw, and she walked away as fast as she could. Ynnaf was startled by this as she walked on forward. A glimmer of hope shone in Wally's eyes when he saw her. Negative 86 had allied with Numbuh one and the others! She helped the negatives revolt against the evil Numbuh four! Maybe she would listen!

"Negative eighty-six, please listen to me! Numbuh one, the rest of Sector V, my friends, family and my whole universe is in trouble!! You have to help them! You owe Numbuh one that much at least for what he did for you! Please! This is a life or death situation!" Wally cried. Ynnaf sighed in exasperation and was about to retort when she gasped, looking at Wally. He looked so helpless…..Yllaw NEVER looked helpless. He always looked revengeful, confident, like nothing could break him, not even being prisoner. She bit her bottom lip.

"You cruddy girl, a lot of innocent people are gonna get hurt if you don't do somethin'!" Wally said angrily.

"Look, it's not like I believe you or anything because I don't…but the only person who has mastered being able to tell who is or isn't evil, is Eizzil…and she's not here. You're just going to have to wait." She said, checking the diagnostics of his holding cell.

"It'll be too late by then!"

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can do."

"Then you're responsible for anyone who gets hurt in my world!"

"You ARE in your world!" Ynnaf cried. Wally was about to yell back at her when they heard a deep voice chuckle.

"Well, well, isn't this a sight? I must say Yllaw, I never expected for you to resort to pleading. It's SO not your style." They both turned to see Ikuk standing in the doorway. Wally frowned at her.

"I'm not gonna let my friends get hurt!"

"You don't HAVE any friends you moron!" Ikuk shouted. She and Wally had a glaring match. Then Wally smirked.

"You ain't got nothin' on Numbuh 3. She's a buhmillion times better than you." Ikuk growled and punched the wall next to her, causing a small crack to form in the wall. Ynnaf gasped and shivered a bit. Ikuk narrowed her eyes before smirking.

"Hmph, you know just how to get under my skin. But I promise you, your torture hasn't even started yet." Wally narrowed his eyes as well.

"Give me your best shot. …you can't break me, and I WILL save my friends."

"You just keep telling yourself that, obviously being locked up for so long has made you sick in the head….well, sicker." Ikuk said.

"Takes one to know one." Wally snapped back.

"Hmph. You're not worth my time." Ikuki said, and Wally couldn't help but smirk to himself. That line always meant that the opposing party was stumped or had given up. He won their little verbal war.

"C'mon Ynnaf, we've got work to do!" Ikuki said, dragging Ynnaf away. Wally watched them leave and then sighed. He'd have to find a way out of here, before Yllaw and Mashi did something to hurt everyone. His eyes trailed over to the plate of broccoli and his countenance dropped as he made his way over to eat it. He needed some energy after all, he was going to have to think of a way out himself.

"Just hold on guys, I'm coming for you." He thought.

* * *

"Oy! Hey Girly! Get up, you're gonna make us late for school!" Yllaw cried, knocking on Kuki's door early Monday morning. The rest of Sector V was up except for Kuki. They all gasped.

"What?!" Yllaw asked. Hoagie pointed to him.

"Uh, you WANT to go to school?" He asked.

"Well, how the crud else am I supposed ta learn anything?!" Yllaw shouted. Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Why are you all lookin' at me like that?" He asked.

"Well, you HATE school Numbuh four." Nigel said. Yllaw's eyes grew wide. Darn it! He had botched up again. He had to cover this up.

"Look, if we can't get outta goin' ta cruddy school for most of our lives, there's no point in bein' late, otherwise it's just worse because they hold you after for missin' lessons, you get held back, and then I wouldn't be in the same grade as you guys!" He said. Everyone blinked at him. Okay, while he had explained why he wanted to go to school…the weird thing was, that actually made sense. Yllaw must have realized this as well, for he shifted his feet nervously.

"Er…it happened to my dad?" He said. Abby shrugged.

"Whatevah." She said, standing with her red backpack on. She walked over to Kuki's door.

"Numbuh three! Yo girl, are you alright?"

"I don't feel well." She said softly. Abby looked at the guys and gave a small smile.

"Ya'll go ahead, Numbuh five'll be along in a bit." The boys nodded and with that they left. Abby opened Kuki's door.

"Numbuh three. C'mon girl, Numbuh five knows you ain't sick." She said, sitting on Kuki's bed. Kuki actually was dressed and ready for school, but…"

"I'm scared Numbuh five." She hugged her orange Rainbow Monkey tightly. "Something's wrong with Numbuh four, I just know it! What if something happens at school."

"Will you relax girl? Nothin's gonna happen, I promise. Plus we're a team, we'll all be there for you." She said. Kuki sniffled and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Abby." She said.

"Now what say we get to school?" Abby said. Kuki nodded and giggled happily.

"Oh! But I'm taking my Fun in the Sunshine Rainbow Monkey because he's my favorite!" She said, hugging the orange doll. Abby nodded and Kuki shoved her doll in her backpack. She then stood up and followed Abby out of her room.

But at school something did happen. Something…strange. In their classes, whenever Numbuh four was asked a question, he got every answer right; EVERY SINGLE ANSWER. And any time one of the Six Gum Gang or even Ernest the bully would come at him, he ran away or confused them with speaking in circles. It just, it wasn't like Numbuh four at all. But his excuse was that Mashi had convinced him to try a new side of himself, which they somewhat accepted. Yllaw decided to use this excuse, at least until he got used to being Numbuh four. Acting stupid was harder than he thought, but then again that wasn't the plan.

The plan had been to, indeed, use Yllaw's talent of his boosted intelligence and his charm to make Sector V and the others see him as a better operative, which would make it all the more devastating when Yllaw finally betrayed them using Mashi's plan. The only thing they didn't account for, was exactly how well Sector V knew Numbuh four, and how shocked they were at each of his new actions. But his excuses were always so solid, that they couldn't question him; and truth be told they were actually starting to somewhat like the new Numbuh four…at least as an asset to the team.

Not only was he smart in class, but he helped Hoagie upgrade some weapons, help Numbuh one come up with some new tactical maneuvers for battle, and help Numbuh five calculate more of her fighting moves. The only person who wasn't impressed was Kuki, which worked out great for Mashi as it meant Kuki was vulnerable and would seek comfort and solace in anything….including him.

* * *

At 4:00 pm On Thursday, after four days of Mahshi and Yllaw both winning and solidifying Sector V's trust, Mashi found himself outside of Kuki's bedroom, and he was ready to make one of his moves.

"This is just too easy." He snickered to himself. Not only would he win Numbuh three's heart, but today was the day that Yllaw's was to make a "mistake" during one of their missions, leading up to tomorrow's ultimate betrayal. Before Mashi could knock on Kuki's door, he saw Numbuh one walking by looking over some paper work. He immediately put on his concerned face.

"Something wrong Numbuh 1?"

"Yes….most of our new tactical maneuvers have gone missing. And Moonbase said they've sent out several mission specs for missions they wanted us to do today, but so far I haven't seen any. It's as if someone's intercepted them….that or there was a bug in the system." I just can't figure out what happened.

"Oh, you'll figure it out Numbuh one, you are smart and you're the leader. " He said.

"Yes…and it hasn't been the first time our treehouse would have been infiltrated without us knowing. Adults have attacked our home before when we weren't here…perhaps while we've been at school the past few days. We may have to investigate several of our adult enemies' hideouts. …then to, there are always the teens. I wouldn't be surprised if this was an action by Cree or Chad or one of their teammates."

"See, you're narrowing down the possible culprits already." Mashi said winking. Nigel nodded.

"I suppose." Nigel responded, rubbing his bald head, "A leader's work is never done." Then he looked up and realized they were outside Kuki's room.

"Were you going to speak with Numbuh 3?"

"Oh, uh yeah…she's seemed a little down lately. I thought I'd try to cheer her up?" Just then, Hoagie walked up to them on his way to the kitchen.

"Oh, Numbuh two, I need to speak with you." Nigel said, with a seriousness in his voice. Hoagie's eyes went wide.

"Oh, now Numbuh one? Numbuh four and I are kinda working on something…."

"I'm sure Mashi wouldn't mind taking over while we talk." Nigel said. Mashi cursed silently to himself. Didn't Nigel JUST hear him say e was about to talk to Numbuh three. But he couldn't blow his "nice" cover.

"Oh, but Numbuh one, I was going to…"

"I'm sure Numbuh five could handle it. This IS pretty crucial. It'll only take a moment though Numbuh 202." Nigel said. Mashi clenched his teeth behind his lips. Then, another thought occurred to him. With Numbuh two out of the way, no one would suspect that he and Yllaw could continue sabotaging Numbuh two's newest ship. At this, he smiled.

"No problem at all." He said nodded. Hoagie shrugged worriedly; he really had wanted to spend time working on his new ship.

"Excellent, come along Numbuh two." Nigel said, walking back to his room. Hoagie sighed and followed him, wondering what Nigel wanted to talk about.

* * *

What are they going to talk about? Only I know! ^^ Pleaes review, but don't steal. Thank you!


End file.
